Shura's Quest
by Hiei08
Summary: I'm going to set this almost three years from the end of the YYH animated series. So figure that forces in Demon World are preparing themselves for the next Royal Tournament. Rated for violence that will be occuring.
1. Scene 1

- DISCLAIMER - I own nothing concerning Yu Yu Hakusho except my own imagination. Although I wished I did own a certain short Koorime. lol.

I'm going to set this almost three years from the end of the YYH animated series. So figure that forces in Demon World are preparing themselves for the next Royal Tournament.

**--**

**Scene 1 -- A College Campus **

**A ruggedly handsome, red-headed young man moves down the crowded hallway of students hurrying to various classes within one of the campus' main buildings. His nose is stuck in a science book, but he raises his head briefly to wave at a pair of pretty girls that call out his name in a friendly fashion. The young man then goes through a pair of doors and down a flight of stairs, reciting notes to himself as he hurries toward his next class. At the bottom of the stairs he pauses as a chill goes through him. It is faint, but he feels as if he should remember the cause. The sound of the class bell breaks his concentration and he quickly hurries through the swinging doors and down the hall toward his classroom. His teacher is waiting beside the open door.**

**Kuwabara- **I'm coming, Mr. Yoguri!

**Mr. Yoguri-** Get your head out of the clouds, Mr. Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara bows slightly as he sidles past the gentleman.**

**Kuwabara-** Yes, sir.. Sorry, sir.

**Kuwabara moves quickly to his desk and tries to get his mind situated on the class. But it isn't long until he gets the chill feeling again. He lowers his eyes and scowls now, realizing that it is something that he hasn't felt for three years. Once more he pushes the feeling aside as he hears the teacher call his name.**

**Mr. Yoguri-** Mr. Kuwabara, please explain the third question up here on the board.

**Kuwabara nods and stands to move to the front of the class to do as he was asked.**


	2. Scene 2

**Scene 2 -- A Modeling Studio in Tokyo **

**A tall, slender, young model finishes up his set of pictures in the classy tuxedo for a high-end fashion designer. **

**Cam- **Oh yeah, that was a great shot, Cho... Flip that gorgeous black hair over your shoulder away from the rose...

**The model obeys the directions with a soft, knowing smile toward the photographer.**

**Choku-** Like this, Cam?

**Cam nods enthusiastically.**

**Cam-** Oh yeah... Beautiful... You love teasing me, Choie..

**Choku-** Down, boy.

**The young model chuckles warmly. Cam lowers his camera from his eye a moment to wink at him.**

**Cam-** I bet you were evil in a past life, you bad boy.. Turn half away...

**The model's lips twitch into a smirk at the irony of the photographer's words as he switches smoothly into the pose.**

**Cam- **Umm, you fox, you... Keep that smile.. Just a couple more...

**When the model looks at the photographer again he freezes. It is as if time stops when Cam's appearance suddenly changes to that of a dark, spikey-haired, old acquaintance. The figure lowers the camera. When Cam speaks again it breaks the red-head out of his stupor.**

**Cam-** Okay, Cho. I get the message. We're done for today.

**Choku looks away and raises a hand to rub his temple. Cam hurries up to him concerned.**

**Cam-** Hey, are you okay, Choku?

**Choku-** Yes, Cam. I'm fine, thank you.. The lights are hot in this suit.

**Cam- **You look like you're exhausted. Hanoi has been working you too hard.

**Choku smiles reassuringly at Cam and accepts a bottle of water from one of the studio lackies.**

**Choku-** I'll be fine... It has been a busy day today, though.

**Mr. Hanoi- **Well of course it has been, Pentabo.

**Choku half glances at his older boss as he moves down off the slightly raised platform. The older man comes over from where he was observing in a darkened corner.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** Five sets this morning, three already this afternoon... All requests personally for you... It just shows how popular you've become...

**The photographer rolls his eyes at the older man's syrupy words. Choku pats Cam's shoulder a couple times, then starts away toward his dressingroom. Mr. Hanoi follows and continues talking. Choku tries to keep from showing his annoyance at the overbearing man.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** I almost feel guilty at allowing so much work to be put on you.

**Choku-** I can handle the work, Mr. Hanoi.

**Mr. Hanoi-** Your work ethics are holding you back, though, Cho.

**The man follows Choku on into his dressingroom.**

**Choku-** I'm pleased with what I'm doing...

**Mr. Hanoi-** Pleased? How can you be pleased with posing till you drop... for such low wages..? Look how exhausted you are...

**Choku moves to sit at his dressing table and looks at himself in the mirror. Silently he sends out some of his energy to a hidden plant in a closet that starts the surveillance equipment he'd rigged up earlier. He then smirks at his image as the older man comes over to stand behind him, a little closer than he should.**

**Choku-** Oh dear... I see what you mean...

**Choku quickly wets a finger to smooth down one of his out-of-place strands of silky hair. **

**Choku-** Ahh, there we go.. All under control again...

**Mr. Hanoi- **Don't scoff at me, boy!

**Choku looks at the man over his shoulder.**

**Choku-** I'm doing well enough, Mr. Hanoi. I'm the best model you've got and you know it.

**Mr. Hanoi-** I have no arguments with that. But you could be doing so much better.

**Cho stands and goes into his changing room. He rolls his eyes when the man follows to lean beside the door to watch him change.**

**Choku-** Excuse me while I change, Mr. Hanoi.

**Mr. Hanoi scowls though when Choku closes the screen behind him.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** I'm telling you, Cho. You can go so much farther with that face and body of yours.

**Choku-** I'm already going places with this face and body, Chan.

**Mr. Hanoi-** Are you really this naive, Choku?

**Choku-** Maybe if you were a little more clear in what you're trying to say...

**The chubby man sighs.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** I can have you rolling in money by the end of the month... I know people, I have connections.. People who would be very interested in seeing.. more.. of you.

**Choku-** More?

**Mr. Hanoi-** (Quietly) Nude shots, boy.

**Choku slides the screen open to glare at the man.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** Artistically done, of course.

**Choku steps out and snarls as he moves to put some of his things in his dufflebag.**

**Choku-** I'm taking this face and body home..

**Mr. Hanoi-** Home? You call that one bedroom slum you live in a home?!

**Choku-** Yes. I'm happy with it.

**Mr. Hanoi-** Cho, Cho, Cho...

**Mr. Hanoi sighs in mock exasperation. He goes over to clutch Choku's shoulders in a 'friendly' gesture.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** Your body is too beautiful to hide...

**Choku-** I told you when I started. I'm not going to do questionable work..

**The man moves to his briefcase and takes out a paper. He gives it to Choku.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** I'm through playing with you, boy. I've already been contacted by this agency. Look the contract over.. and sign it.

**Choku scans the contract briefly.**

**Choku-** If I don't... Is this a typo with all these zeroes?

**Hanoi chuckles.**

**Mr. Hanoi- **Not a typo... And I would get twenty percent of that since I.. discovered you... so to speak... So you either have that signed on my desk in the morning... Or you'll be homeless...

**Choku looks up at Hanoi blankly.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** You'll never model in this country again... I'll blacklist you to infinity.

**Choku-** You can't be serious...

**Mr. Hanoi-** Do I look like I'm joking?

**Choku narrows his deep blue eyes at the man. Mr. Hanoi waves as he turns to leave.**

**Mr. Hanoi-** Enjoy your evening.. I'll see you in the morning.

**When the room door shuts Choku quietly moves to the closet where he had his surveilance equipment rigged. His lips smile as shuts everything down. As an afterthought he looks back down at the contract to count all those zeroes again, then he chuckles.**

**Choku-** (Quietly) Oh, you'll be seeing somebody in the morning, alright, you fat, greedy man.

**Choku puts the camera and recorder into the dufflebag, then moves to the dressing table to get his hairbrush. When he glances up into the mirror he jerks back. The dark, shadowed face of a young-looking man with flame-shaped hair is visible amongst a swirling gray mist. Choku turns thinking the apparition has suddenly appeared in his dressingroom. But it is empty. When he turns back, so is the mirror. Choku swallows, shakes his head.**

**Choku-** Maybe I did do too many sets today.

**Choku then packs up the rest of his stuff and opens the dressingroom door. He is a bit surprised to see Cam standing there.**

**Cam-** Easy, man... Why are you so jumpy? (Quieter) What did the perv do?

**Choku-** Perv? Why are you lurking outside my door?

**Cam falls into step beside Choku as he heads toward the exit.**

**Cam-** Hey, we've lost a lot of good young models lately.. I'm starting to think my boss is...

**Choku pauses at the door to look at Cam.**

**Choku-** Cam,..

**Choku gets a feeling he decides not to ignore and motions.**

**Choku-** Follow me out to the car.. Carry my dufflebag for me.

**Cam takes the bag from Choku and follows him quietly, glancing around before he leaves the studio. He follows Choku to his modest silver BMW. Choku glances around as he turns to take the bag from the photographer.**

**Choku-** (Whispered) Take my advice.. Don't come to work tomorrow.

**Cam studies Choku a moment.**

**Cam-** (Quietly) This is about that contract with Wasabi Int.. Isn't it?

**Choku-** What all do you know?

**Cam hesitantly lowers his eyes, then glances around.**

**Cam-** Enough to get either fired or.. jailed...

**Cam meets Choku's eyes again. His expression is quite serious.**

**Cam-** If you can grant me.. aminimity...

**Choku-** You mean anonymity?

**Cam-** Does that mean testify without being known? Man, photography is all I do... If it gets out...

**Choku places his hand on Cam's shoulder.**

**Choku-** Yes. If you're serious go to the Police station... Speak to Chief Izuki. Tell him I sent you and tell him that I'm a real demon... He'll know that way that you've been sent by me. He'll take care of you.

**Cam-** You're a real demon?

**Choku-** It's the catch phrase of the day. But you must get to the chief before the end of the day.

**Choku throws his dufflebag into the back seat. He then gets in his driver's seat.**

**Choku-** Oh, and before you leave you can tell Chan Hanoi in any colorful language you chose that you quit working for him if you want.

**Choku smiles, winks, then closes his door. After fastening his seatbelt he looks back out the window. Again he barely keeps from startling too much when he sees the apparition again, this time his face is angled so that he is sure of who he's seeing. The face is sporting a bloody headwrap and bruised face, but there's little doubt left to the model of who he's seeing. Choku hits the button that lowers the window. As it lowers the apparition fades back into Cam.**

**Cam-** I promise I'll go see this Izuki guy.. Get out of here before we're seen.

**Choku-** Be careful, Cam.

**Choku puts the window back up, glances at Cam once more, then starts the BMW and pulls out.**


	3. Scene 3

**Scene 3 -- A Parking Garage **

** After driving several minutes through the busy streets of Tokyo, Choku finally drives the BMW into a parking garage. He parks in a space on the third level, gets out, and retrieves his dufflebag out of the backseat. He then sends out his senses to scan the area as he crosses the enclosed parking area. He comes to the space where a casually-dressed man is leaning against a medium-siized white limo. When Choku approaches the man raises his mirrored shades from the magazine he was leafing through. **

**Driver- **You're late today.

**Choku-** Well, I'm here now!

** The driver senses his boss' agitation, but calmly glances around, testing the area with his own demonic senses, as he opens the back door for the model. Once inside the security of the limo, Choku shakes his head and wills his form back into his normal one. When the driver takes his place behind the wheel he shifts his mirrored shades up to the mirror. Deep green eyes meet his inspection guiltily.**

**Kurama-** I didn't mean to be short with you, Touya.

** The incognito ice master starts the limo and pulls it out to leave.**

**Touya-** Don't sweat it, Kurama.

** Touya keeps his mind on his driving as he continues speaking with his associate in the backseat.**

**Touya-** Have a rough day?

**Kurama-** Not while I was actually working... But I finally got the evidence Chief Izuki needs.. plus a possible witness against Hanoi... The creep should be thankful that I can keep my cool.

**Touya-** So the suspecions were founded?

**Kurama-** Yes... Too bad for him that he didn't know who he was dealing with... Fortunate for everyone else, though.

** Touya chuckles until he senses his friend's mood shift.**

**Touya-** Did the guy put his hands on you?

**Kurama-** No. If he did it would have saved Tokyo a few dollars in judicial fees.

**Touya-** Then something else is troubling you?

** Kurama glances up toward Touya.**

**Kurama-** (Quietly) More.. memories... Let's just go home, Touya.

**Touya-** Back to that place you've been put up in or...

**Kurama-** Home. Back to the estate. I have all the evidence I need.

** Kurama looks out through the shaded window at the passing scenery of a busy city.**

**Touya-** So which one was it this time?

** Kurama hesitates to answer a couple moments.**

**Kurama-** (Quietly) Hiei.

** Touya glances up into the mirror again. He sees that Kurama is lost in thought, so he just remains quiet and continues driving out of the city.**


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4 -- Kurama's Estate **

** When the limo pulls to a stop in front of a moderately-sized mansion, Touya moves in his usually calm pace to open Kurama's door.**

**Kurama- **I'll explain to everyone once we get this case wrapped up, Touya.

**Touya-** I can hardly wait.

** Kurama smirks at his friend who just leans in to grab the dufflebag out for him. Kurama takes it then goes toward the main entry. As he reaches the door another demon in a light blue kimono opens it for him.**

**Shishi-** Welcome home, Kurama.

**Kurama-** Thank you, Shishi... I need Chu in my office.

** Shishi senses Kurama's tenseness and moves to a nearby intercom. The redhead keeps a steady pace down the wide hall and enters the large room that serves as his office. He listens to his 'butler's' voice waft through the mansion that has been his secret home for the past two years. Since moving to Tokyo to begin his new life with a select few old 'acquaintances' who had sought him out. The once great thief of Demon World has devoted his life to using his skills in the best way he knows how, private investigating. While he moves to a filing cabinet to find the file on this case he's closing up, a younger demon boy looks in.**

**Rinku-** Hey, you're back, Kurama!

** Kurama glances a warm smile at the boy.**

**Kurama-** Yes, Rinku. Come on in.

**Rinku-** I was hoping it was you as soon as I heard Chu called for.

** The boy struts on in with his hands behind his head.**

**Kurama-** Well, it's me... Here I am.

** Kurama moves to lay the file on the desk.**

**Rinku-** The place is just too quiet when you're away on a case.

** Kurama is all business once more as he unzips the dufflebag to remove the tape recorder. Rinku chuckles and hops up to squat on the desk.**

**Rinku-** Ooo.. Does that mean you nailed him?

**Kurama-** Yes. Finally... Here, go get a copy of this tape made. Quickly, please.

**Rinku-** Can do, Boss!!

** The boy giggles and dashes out of the room with the tape, past the large man that is entering.**

**Rinku-** 'Scuse me, Chu!

** Chu dodges the boy easily, then moves on into the office. Kurama pushes the button on his intercom.**

**Kurama-** Jin, to my office, please. I need a delivery made.

** Kurama straightens up to glance up at the tall, mohawked man that's looking at him.**

**Kurama-** Hello, Chu.

** Chu opens his mouth to speak, but belches indignantly. Kurama grins and sits down.**

**Chu-** Good to have ya home, mate.

**Kurama-** Thank you.

**Chu-** Another case closed?

**Kurama-** Yes. Time for you to do your thing.

** Kurama hands Chu the information on his latest false identity. Chu uncrosses his eyes and reads the name.**

**Chu-** Choku.. Bloody stupid name, this is...

** Kurama opens the file to make some last notes in it.**

**Kurama-** Just be sure to spell it right when you make the toe tag this time.

** Chu's nose twitches as he looks at Kurama.**

**Chu-** Me thinks you need a break, my friend.

**Kurama-** Yeah.. I think I may lay low for a while.

** Kurama barely notices when his window flies open and a brisk wind whips around the room. He's too busy holding the papers down for one thing. Secondly, he knows the reason.**

**Kurama-** I need this file a few more minutes, Jin.

** The wind master settles to the floor and closes the window.**

**Jin-** I thought I'd be usin' the dramatic entry.

** Chu continues studying Kurama as he finishes making the notes. Before Jin can speak again Rinku hurries back in.**

**Rinku-** Boss! I need you in the soundroom!

** Kurama looks up at the boy's puzzled face.**

**Kurama-** Don't tell me the tape messed up..

**Rinku-** No. You got Hanoi dead to rights... But that ain't all you got.. You gotta hear it to believe it... Come on, guys!

** Kurama sighs, closes the file, puts it in his desk drawer, then the three of them follow the excited boy down the hall and down into the basement where the real headquarters of the operation is located. The small group makes its way to the soundroom where Rinku does his work.**

**Rinku-** I copied off all of your conversation with the old perv.. I left the main tape run while I was putting the copy in a case..

** He hands Kurama the tape, Kurama passes it over to Jin. The wind master grins and tries to hand it to Chu. The big demon belches and shoves the tape back at Jin.**

**Chu- ** Don't ye be doin' that...

** Jin chuckles and puts the tape in one of the large pockets in his baggy pants.**

**Kurama-** You look spooked, Rinku.

**Rinku-** Was there someone else in the room with you two?

**Kurama-** No. It was just Hanoi and.. I..

** Kurama looks away thoughtfully.**

**Chu-** Is there something you're not tellin' us, Kurama?

** Kurama looks at Rinku.**

**Kurama-** Play the tape, Rinku.

** Rinku nods.**

**Rinku-** Prepare to be chilled, guys.

** Rinku presses the play button. They hear Kurama's last words to Hanoi, then a couple moments of silence, then a crackle of static. The next sound they hear is a long, wailing voice.**

**Voice-** Helllp meee, Kuraamaaa...

** Jin and Chu look at each other. Kurama's eyes widen. Rinku glances at them when they hear what sounds like the crack of a whip followed by a low moan of pain. Then silence. Rinku stops the tape.**

**Rinku-** That's all...

** Rinku turns to look up at Kurama who looks unusually shaken up.**

**Rinku-** Kurama?

** Chu lays a hand on Kurama's shoulder.**

**Chu-** I think ye best be tellin' us, friend.

** Kurama swallows and finds his voice.**

**Kurama-** W-well, um...

**Jin-** I got the willies listenin' to that, I tells ya.

**Kurama-** Rinku, bring the tape up to my office. Chu, get Suzuka, Shishi, and Touya... I'll explain everything when you're all together.

** They watch Kurama turn and leave.**

**Chu-** Any o' you blokes recognize that voice?

** Rinku and Jin shake their heads.**

**Chu-** I be gettin' a bad feelin' 'bout this.

**Jin-** Let's go get the others then.

** Rinku begins to rewind the tape as Chu and Jin leave.**


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5 -- Kurama's Office **

** Jin and Suzuka join Kurama and Rinku. Jin moves to look Kurama in the eyes.**

**Jin- **Somethin's been a-troublin' ya for nigh two weeks now, Ku.

**Kurama-** Yes, Jin... When Shishi, Touya, and Chu get here I'll explain.

**Suzuka-** If somebody's threatening you we know how to handle that.

** Kurama closes his eyes, but remains quiet. It isn't long before the final three members enter. Chu moves over to scowl down at the redhead.**

**Chu- ** If somebody's threatenin' ye..

**Suzuka-** I already played that, Chu

** Touya and Shishi, the two more 'sensitive' members of the group, open their senses completely as they watch Kurama raise a hand to pat one of Chu's crossed arms.**

**Kurama-** Relax, friend. I don't think it's any kind of threat.. Not on us, at least...

**Suzuka-** Does this have to do with your current assignment?

** Kurama looks at the blond-haired demon.**

**Kurama-** I got everything I need on Hanoi for Chief Izuki, Suzuka.

**Suzuka-** Beautiful. Another case brilliantly closed by our illustrious...

**Chu-** Shut yer yap, Blondie.

** Suzuka glances at Chu, then pouts and turns half away mumbling.**

**Suzuka-** (Mumbled) I still think I should've been the model...

**Touya-** Don't make me freeze you, Suze.

Kurama lowers his eyes with a soft chuckle, knowing that the group is just feeling his tension. Touya looks back at Kurama.

**Touya-** Okay. We're all here. Let's hear it, Kurama.

** Kurama takes a deep breath.**

**Kurama-** A recent development has made me edgy. I apologize for the tension.

**Jin-** Be stoppin' the chatterin' and suspense a-ready.. Criminy.

**Kurama-** For a couple weeks now, I have been troubled by dreams and.. sightings.

**Shishi-** I haven't felt any evil auras around here...

** Rinku leaps up waving the tape.**

**Rinku-** Just wait till you hear this tape, though.

**Kurama-** In a moment, Rinku.

** Rinku nods and sits back down.**

**Jin-** What kind of visions and such?

**Kurama-** Up until today only a couple old friends... No contact or words.. just their faces in my dreams or... standing around when I'm awake... But today a third one has showed up..

**Shishi-** Old friends?

**Suzuka-** You mean.. them?

** Kurama nods.**

**Kurama-** Up until today, I figured them to be just.. memories... Homesickness, perhaps.. But today... I think contact has been attempted.

** Kurama nows nods to Rinku. The boy hurries over to Kurama's tapedeck in the wall. As he plays the tape Shishi and Touya look at each other. Suzuka shudders when it finishes.**

**Suzuka-** Ooo, man, that's spooky.

** Touya looks at Kurama.**

**Touya-** Is that his voice, Kurama? Hiei?

** Kurama nods.**

**Kurama-** It certainly does sound like him..

**Shishi-** Hiei? There's a name I haven't heard in a while... But I can't picture him screaming like that.

**Jin-** There be more, Kurama?

**Kurama-** Yes, Jin. At the end of my photo shoot today the photographer shifted form to look like Hiei.. Then after Hanoi left the dressingroom I seen his image in the mirror.

** Kurama lowers his eyes as he remembers the look he seen in Hiei's eyes.**

**Kurama-** His eyes were searching.. Like he wasn't really looking at me... but looking for me...

** Kurama shakes himself then looks back up at his group.**

**Kurama-** Afterwards the photographer followed me out to my car.. Just before I pulled out he shifted to look like Hiei again...

**Chu-** Could this photographer be him, ye think?

** Kurama shakes his head.**

**Kurama-** No... But this is what puzzles me, Chu... I can see them, clearly.. but I never get any sense of their presence.

**Shishi-** Ahh, so I'm not losing my touch.

** Kurama half smiles toward his blue-haired friend.**

**Kurama-** No, Shishi, you're just fine.

**Rinku-** Play it now?

**Kurama-** Yes, Rinku.

** Everyone listens to the taped voice. For several moments afterward silence fills the room. The Suzuka looks at Kurama.**

**Suzuka-** Could be.. a premonition... He sounds.. trapped or... hurt...

** Slowly Kurama turns and moves to look out the large bay window. He tilts his head curiously when he spots the small dark figure on the branch of a tall tree behind the mansion.**

**Kurama-** Shishi, come here.

** Shishiwakamaru goes over to look out of the window beside Kurama. The redhead keeps his eyes locked on the shadow's bright red eyes.**

**Kurama-** On that branch.. Do you see him?

** Shishi concentrates on the branch as the others come over. Both Shishi and Touya's 'second' vision makes out a shadowy form.**

**Shishi-** Yes..

**Touya-** I can see a dark shadow.

**Kurama-** I see.. him.. clearly... His collar and.. head wrap are.. blood-stained...

**Touya-** Let me try something.

** Touya concentrates until his eyes begin to glow. As the tree outside begins to freeze the shadowy figure disappears. Shishi looks all around.**

**Shishi- ** He's gone now.

**Touya-** It's like you said, Ku.. No feeling of any presence...

**Jin-** Chu an' I could go check th' grounds.

**Kurama- ** No. It was just a vision... Don't kill my tree, Touya.

** Kurama moves to sit at his desk. Touya pulls his energy back. The tree thaws, but doesn't return to life. Touya sighs.**

**Touya-** It'll need some of your energy, Kurama.

** Even though he's lost in thought, Kurama hears Touya. When life returns to the tree Touya and Shishi move back around the desk.**

**Kurama-** I have to go back home...

**Chu- ** Correction, mate.. We're going back home.

**Rinku-** Yeah!

** Kurama raises his green eyes to look at his friends.**

**Jin-** It may be a trap that some ol' enemy be a-tryin'.

**Kurama-** I guess we'll find out.

**Shishi-** So who were the other two?

**Jin-** Tell me one be the Urameshi...

**Kurama-** Yes, Jin. The other...

** Shishi places a couple fingers on the bridge of his nose and moans.**

**Shishi-** Oh no... Please don't tell me...

**Kurama-** Yes, him, Shishi... Kuwabara.

** Jin raises into the air spinning.**

**Jin-** Wee!! We be goin' to see our ol' pal Urameshi!!

** Kurama smiles softly a moment, then he takes the file back out of the drawer.**

**Kurama-** We have to wrap this Hanoi case up first.

**Chu-** Right. I'm off then.

** Chu heads for the door to go do his clean up of Kurama's latest identity. Jin whooshes down to hover beside Kurama.**

**Jin-** And I be deliverin' to the Chiefy.

** Kurama doubles checks everything in the file, then nods and hands it to Jin.**

**Kurama-** You have the good tape?

**Jin-** Yeppers.

** Jin takes the file and leaves through the window. Suzuka sighs ezasperatingly as he straightens his longish blond locks back into place.**

**Rinku- ** I'm going to go pack up some things.

** The boy leaves excitedly ticking off all his game gear that he'll be taking.**

**Suzuka-** I'll go make the trip plans.

** When Suzuka leaves Shishi and Touya look at Kurama.**

**Shishi-** You haven't seen them in over two years.

**Kurama-** No... Maybe it does mean that I'm homesick.

**Touya- ** You can't chill the ice master, Kurama.

** Kurama looks up at Touya.**

**Touya-** Tell us.

**Kurama- ** They're not trying to contact me.. They visions I see are as they were the last time I seen them... Except for Hiei..

**Shishi-** You mentioned blood.

**Kurama-** Yeah... He's been hurt.. I think.

** Shishi and Touya look at each other. Kurama leans forward to rub his temples.**


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6 -- The Beach **

** A young, raven-haired beach bum is sitting near his small shack waxing a surf board. The customer that he's waxing the board for comes trotting across the beach toward him.**

**Clint- **Hey, YuYu! Got it done, man?

**Yusuke-** Just finishing it up, Clint.

** The newcomer opens the cooler beside Yusuke.**

**Clint-** Mind if I steal one?

**Yusuke- ** Knock yourself out... You know where the donations go.

** The young American boy gets a beer out and plops into the other chair as Yusuke gives the board a last check.**

**Yusuke-** All done.

**Clint-** Great. Hey, I'll pay you next week.

** The former Spirit Detective laughs as he hands the board over to Clint.**

**Yusuke-** You say that every time.

**Clint-** I know.

** Clint sticks the board in the sand, then follows Yusuke into the hut.**

**Clint-** Well, hey, you at least have a lot of money to look forward to.

**Yusuke-** Yeah.. Staying for lunch?

** The American moves to sit in an arm chair.**

**Clint- ** Thought you'd never ask.

** Yusuke goes into the kitchen area. He looks at Clint over the counter.**

**Yusuke-** How was the fishing yesterday?

** Clint shakes his head.**

**Clint-** Same as my cashflow, man.. I shoulda stayed in school.

** Yusuke moves to the refrigerator.**

**Clint-** So.. Anything exciting happen around here lately?

**Yusuke-** Nothing you'd be interested in.

** Clint looks toward Yusuke, then stands and moves to lean on the counter.**

**Clint-** You know you can tell me.. You know all my dirty secrets.

** Yusuke glances up at Clint as he fixes a couple sandwiches.**

**Yusuke-** Maybe it's something I don't want you involved in this time, Clint.

** Clint studies his friend a couple moments.**

**Clint-** So it involves your old job, huh?

** Yusuke glares at the young man.**

**Yusuke- ** Hey! I told you to stop reading me like I'm an open book! Okay?

** Clint sighs and takes his sunglasses off to reveal cat-like eyes.**

**Clint-** I can't help it if you're so easy to read.

** Yusuke shakes his head and gives Clint his sandwich.**

**Clint-** Ooo, tuna salad!

**Yusuke-** Yeah. I know you, too.

** Clint takes a large bite of one of the sandwiches and purrs.**

**Clint-** Umm.. fresh.

**Yusuke-** The place I fished was great.

**Clint-** Really? Where??

**Yusuke- ** Hyung Sei's Fish Market.

** Clint gives a snarling laugh, then finishes the sandwich. He notices Yusuke just looking at the one he's holding.**

**Clint-** You need to either talk or quit giving the sandwich the chance to run.

** Yusuke sighs.**

**Yusuke-** I told you. I don't want you involved.

**Clint-** But...?

** Yusuke looks up at Clint.**

**Clint-** (Quietly) We're from the same realm. YuYu.. You can tell me.. Were you found out?

**Yusuke-** I got a delivery yesterday...

**Clint-** Fed Ex can find anybody.

** Yusuke motions Clint to follow him through a doorway and into his bedroom.**

**Yusuke-** I thought only one person, maybe two, from my old life knew where to find me... But then I get this...

** Yusuke takes a plain brown box off a chair over to his bed and dumps it. Clint studies the items.**

**Clint-** A plastic rose, a rubber eyeball,.. a pacifier,... and a toy sword?

** Yusuke gets the letter from amongst the items.**

**Yusuke-** And a letter.

** Clint reaches for the letter, but Yusuke holds it up away from him.**

**Clint-** Come on, Yu..

**Yusuke-** I know what you want to do.

**Clint-** Yeah. Help out a friend.

** Clint smirks at Yusuke and quickly lifts the box and sniffs at it. Yusuke rolls his eyes, then watches the half cougar demon roll the box over in his hands. He then glances at Yusuke puzzled.**

**Clint-** Nothing.

**Yusuke- ** What?

** Clint looks at Yusuke shrugging.**

**Clint-** Nothing.. No energy, no aura.. nothing.. It's been handled by a lot of humans..

** Yusuke scowls.**

**Yusuke-** Well, duh! It came by Tokyo Express this morning.

**Clint- ** Tokyo, huh?

** Clint looks at the box again.**

**Clint-** This is odd.. I didn't think you could ship anything anymore without a return address.

**Yusuke-** At one time in my life, I would have thought that odd, too.

** Clint tosses the box and looks at the items on the bed again.**

**Clint- ** So.. Do these things.. mean something to you?

** Clint picks up the plastic rose and the pacifier and gives a sidelong grin at Yusuke.**

**Clint-** An old flame perhaps?

** Clint then scowls and looks down at the items. Yusuke watches him lift the rose to sniff it as his eyes grow distant.**

**Clint-** I see.. a guy... Your age, but taller...

** Yusuke opens his mouth to interrupt his friend, but then he sighs, crosses his arms, and decides to listen to what he says.**

**Clint-** Beautiful red hair... Real mixed up in the identity department.. Hmm, no, wait.. Like me, yet not.. completely... (Snarls) Very dangerous...

** Clint's eyes flare as he looks at Yusuke.**

**Clint-** He could kill you.

** Now Yusuke shrugs.**

**Yusuke- ** Probably, but he's never tried.

** Clint drops the rose and looks at the pacifier. After a couple moments he breaks out into a laugh.**

**Clint-** The only person I know older than methuselah that sucks on one of these is...

** Yusuke tilts his head when Clint looks at him. **

**Yusuke-** Yeah. I used to laugh at him a lot, too.. But I haven't had any dealings with him in a couple years... How do you know him?

** Clint drops the pacifier and picks up the sword ignoring Yusuke's question. After a moment he shrugs.**

**Clint- ** Nothing much on this..

** He points the rubber sword at the eyeball.**

**Clint-** I don't think I even want to touch that...

**Yusuke-** Why not?

** Clint lets Yusuke take the sword.**

**Clint-** Because I'm not liking what I'm feeling from this distance.. Whoever that represents is...

** Clint whips around toward the doorway and snarls.**

**Yusuke-** (Quietly) You sense our company now, too?

**Clint-** (Quietly) Yeah.. I was distracted... They're not friendly, YuYu.

** Clint's shortish, tawny-colored hair raises up and he lifts a hand to unsheath his claws. Yusuke reaches out and touches his arm.**

**Yusuke-** There's too many to fight... We need to...

** Before he can finish a figure crashes through his bedroom window. With hardly an effort Clint dispatches it with a single swipe of his clawed hand. He then looks at Yusuke.**

**Clint-** Lower than D...

**Yusuke-** Yeah but let's get out of this confined space, though.

** They hear the front door crashed through.**

**Yusuke-** Out the window!

** Growls and snarls sound behind them as both Yusuke and Clint dive out of the already busted window. Yusuke sees that they are indeed surrounded as he stands back to back with his American half demon friend.**

**Clint-** Well, dude.. I've been in some scuffles before.. But these critters mean business, Yu.

**Yusuke-** I'm sorry, Clint.. I thought the package was some sick prank...

**Clint-** Any suggestions?

**Yusuke- ** Yeah, I know what to do.. I just haven't used it in a couple years... My aim might be a little off.

** The demons that are completely surrounding them begin to screech when they feel Yusuke's power surging.**

**Demon-** It's the mazoku!!

**Yusuke-** Stay close behind me, Clint.

**Clint-** Sure.. I've made peace with my maker.

** Yusuke raises his arms and his fists begin to glow.**

**Yusuke-** Glad to hear it.. Hit the sand when I tell you to...

** Yusuke curses when Clint immediately falls and covers his head.**

**Yusuke-** Spirit Shotgun!! Double barrel!!

** Yusuke shoots his arms out and fires as he turns slowly, sending out a wide spray of spirit energy. It wipes out the circle of D Class demons that had them surrounded. When none are left Yusuke pulls his fists up.**

**Yusuke- ** Okay, drop!

** Clint looks up at Yusuke with a smirk, then stands to look around.**

**Clint-** Awesome...

** Then he sees what's left of his smouldering surfboard.**

**Clint-** Awww, dude.. My board...

** Yusuke turns to start walking off.**

**Yusuke- ** I told you my aim was rusty.

** Clint turns to follow him toward a stand of bamboo trees.**

**Clint-** Where are you going?

**Yusuke-** You've seen enough. Get out of here and keep running, cat.

** The halfbreed glances around then licks a claw with a quiet growl.**

**Clint-** Not when it's just got interesting around here.

** He watches Yusuke begin to knock on certain trees.**

**Yusuke- ** I knew I should have marked it...

** Clint tilts his head and continues watching curiously until Yusuke finds the right tree. **

**Yusuke-** Oh yeah, I did mark it.

** Yusuke taps the tree, but nothing happens. Clint, though, senses what Yusuke doesn't and goes over to the wide area between the two larger trees.**

**Clint-** It's already open, YuYu.

** Yusuke turns. When Clint disappears the former Detective curses and takes off after him.**


	7. Scene 7

**Scene 7 -- Demon World **

**When Yusuke follows Clint through the portal he finds his friend taking a deep breath.**

**Yusuke- **Smells like home?

**Clint- **Yeah...

** Clint catches himself and looks at Yusuke. The Toushin nods and looks around.**

**Yusuke- **Yeah. I thought so the first time I showed up in this place, too... Your senses should be hightened here.

** Clint looks around, then motions toward a building to the side.**

**Clint-** Seems like everything took place in that building.

**Yusuke- **The Portal Keepers' Sentry Building. Come on.

** Clint scans the area as they move toward the building cautiously. The closer they get, the more alarmed Yusuke becomes.**

**Yusuke- **Be on your guard, Clint. Something's not right here. We should have been swarmed by the guards stationed here.

**Clint-** I sense a lot of energy residuals.. Like a battle took place around here.

** The two make their way into the building. Yusuke scowls when the door falls off its hinges in his grasp.**

**Yusuke- **D--, I'm strong but... Hokushin? -- Hokushin?!

** When Yusuke starts toward the main operations room Clint follows.**

**Clint- **Wow, we're not at the beach anymore.

**Yusuke- **Keen observation, Cat... This is Demon World.

** Clint hides his smirk as he half glances toward Yusuke. The former detective wouldn't have noticed it anyway as he continues on into the control room. When Yusuke sees the mess of ruined furniture, machinery, and bodies inside he stops. Clint moves up behind him and looks all around.**

**Clint- **Yeah, this is where the battle took place.

**Yusuke- **Oh, you think? What the h--'s going on here...

** Yusuke recognizes one of the bodies and hurries over to look down at what's left of his bald Toushin friend.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) Hokushin...

** Yusuke raises a clenched fist angrily.**

**Clint-** Why would this place be attacked?

** Yusuke starts outside again.**

**Yusuke- **You should go back home now, Clint. I have to report this to.. someone...

**Clint- **I'm not leaving you.. Besides, I don't run from nothing, Yu.

** Now Yusuke stops and looks up at his slightly taller friend.**

**Yusuke- **My name is Yusuke Urameshi, Clint.. Lord.. Yusuke Urameshi... More formally, King Urameshi. This area of Demon World is my territory... Or rather, it was.. until I stepped aside three years ago...

** Yusuke continues on outside. Clint continues to follow.**

**Yusuke- **That was Hokushin. His most recent station was as the Head Patrol Guard here.. But he used to be my second-in-command... It's a long, complicated story.

** Clint tilts his head and crosses his arms.**

**Clint- **Imagine that.. Something about you that's complicated.

** Yusuke looks back up at Clint.**

**Yusuke- **This is why all those D-Classers were able to get through so easily... This is no place for you, Clint...

**Clint- **Like you already said,.. Sire... This is my home... My real Father would come and bring me here when I was younger.. It was three years ago when crossing got more difficult and his visits weren't as frequent.

**Yusuke- **Yeah, that was my fault, partly... So you've been here before...

** Yusuke studies the half demon a moment, then decides to go with his feelings.**

**Yusuke- **Something more you should be telling me,.. Friend?

** Clint sighs.**

**Clint- **This person you need to go see.. It's King Enki, isn't it?

**Yusuke- **Yeah.

**Clint- **We can talk on the way. His castle's not too far from here.

** Clint starts off, knowing exactly where he's going. Yusuke falls into step beside him.**

**Yusuke- **I'm getting more curious, Cat.

**Clint- **It'll get a lot more interesting, YuYu.. I think you already know my father.. His name is General Nekotama.

** Yusuke gives Clint a sidelong look.**

**Clint- **And my Great Grandfather as well.. Byakko...

** Now Yusuke pulls up and stops to look at Clint. The young man pauses, then changes into his true demon form. It resembles a cougar with tiger stripes. Clint turns to look calmly at Yusuke. His eyes widen and he throws his hands up when he sees that Yusuke is pointing his glowing finger at him.**

**Clint- **Yo!! Woah!! I'm not your enemy, sir!!

**Yusuke- **Sir?

** Clint bows slightly, keeping his hands up.**

**Clint- **I know all about who you are.. Let me explain. Put that away, please?

**Yusuke- **I think I'll keep it up. This finger can be a good speech motivator. You're going to explain before I take another step.

** Clint sighs and retracts his claws as he fades back to his more familiar form.**

**Yusuke- **So you're a full demon?

**Clint- **No. Technically, I'm three-fourths.. My mother is a half cougar demon. She lives on an Indian Reservation in the States.. We don't have time for my whole life history...

** Clint looks around quickly.**

**Clint- **More demons could show up when they find out this Portal's open... When things started getting nasty here around a year ago I was selected to come across the border and stay close to you, Sire.

**Yusuke- **A spy.

**Clint- **No. A friend.. and a protector.

**Yusuke- **Who said I needed either?

** Yusuke relaxes his energy and turns to look toward a wooded mountain in the distance.**

**Clint- **My father serves as one of King Enki's Generals now.

** Yusuke lifts his left hand to blow into the strangly-shaped ring he's wearing, scowls with a curse, then shakes some sand out of the ring. Clint throws his hands up to cover his ears and yowls when he blows into the ring again. Yusuke glances at him.**

**Yusuke- **Sorry. Shoulda warned you.

**Clint- **I said I pose you no threat...

**Yusuke- **You're still standing. So that means I believe you. If I wanted to attack your ears there'd be nothing left of you.

** Soon they hear a bird screech and look up. The very large, long-necked blue bird glides toward them quickly then swoops down to land before Yusuke. Clint raises his arms to shield his face from the dirt that the bird kicks up.**

**Yusuke- **This is our ride. Puu, it's good to see you again, buddy.

** Puu lowers his head to let Yusuke pet him.**

**Yusuke- **Are you riding or will I meet you at the castle, Clint?

**Clint- **When does a cat miss the chance to ride a big, blue bird?

** Puu screeches at Clint as he comes over.**

**Yusuke- **Easy, Puu. He says he's a friend.

** Yusuke hops up onto Puu's back with a mighty leap.**

**Yusuke- **Puu is my Spirit Beast.

**Clint- **Uhh.. Okay... Nice birdie...

** Clint gives another yowl when Puu snatches him up and tosses him onto his back behind Yusuke.**

**Yusuke- **Hold on tight... To King Enki's castle, Puu!

** When Clint digs his claws in Puu leaps and bucks with an angry screech.**

**Yusuke- **I said hold on tight, not dig in deep!!

**Clint- **Oh.. Sorry, bird!!

** Clint retracts his claws.**

**Clint- **It's a nervous reaction.. I'm not keen on heights, Yu-uuuu...!!

** The explanation trails off into another yowl when Puu takes off with a mighty flap of his great wings.**


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8 -- Gandera**

** The young boy ruler of this territory of Demon World is standing in his throneroom looking out the large window that gives him an expansive view of his kingdom. The large outer door opens and one of his generals approaches him. He stops and raises an arm horizontally across his armored chest in a salute.**

**Mukakai- **Hail, Lord Shura.

** The young Lord barely moves to glance his eyes toward the general.**

**Shura-** Yes, Mukakai?

**Mukakai- **Master Kandero has asked me to inform you that Lazurama has returned.

** Shura lets a slight grin touch his lips, then he turns and strides out of the room as the general bows aside. General Mukakai then falls into step behind the boy, staring calmly down at the back of the boy's head. The old general's mind reminisces back to a certain day two years ago...**


	9. Scene 9

**Scene 9 --(Flashback)-- Two Years Ago**

** Two warriors stand facing each other in one of the Royal training fields. One, a majestic, powerful six-earred, multi-horned demon, Lord Yomi. The ruler of this Ganderan territory that has not allowed his blindness to become a handicap. The other, his young son, Shura. The two are surroiunded this day by the territory's elite generals. For several moments the area is silent with only the wind breezing through, ruffling their royal garments randomly. The father and son have just ended a sword spar to a standstill. Finally, Yomi nods and raises his sword in a salute to his son.**

**Yomi- **Indeed, Shura. You're getting better. You will one day get the upper hand on me, I'm sure.

**Shura- **Most definately, father.

** Shura glances around at the many generals that had gathered to watch. The boy stays calm and moves closer to stand before his father. Yomi lays one of his hands on the boy's shoulder.**

**Yomi- **Tell me, Shura. When you are one day ruler of this territory.. will you rule it well?

** Even though he knows that his father can't see, Shura keeps his expression blank and his mind clear as he wiggles one of his ears and tilts his head in mock thinking mode. Seeing the signal, one of the generals gives a very loud sneeze. Shura watches his father become distracted by the sudden sound. With blurred movements, the boy clasps his sword in both hands and brings it upward silently, sinking it deep into Yomi's middle. The ruler's mouth gapes in surprise as he sinks to the ground before his son, hands grasping the sword.**

**Yomi- **Shu-ra,...?

**Shura- **To answer your question,.. father... The day I will be ruler.. is this day... As for whether I will rule well...?

** The boy's lips curl into an evil smile.**

**Shura- **Let's just say your words have become true.. I am cold and calculating.. I will do what you were too soft to do... I will win the next Royal Tournament!! Then I will abolish that stupid Urameshi's law and remain the sole ruler of all of Demon World!!

** Shura retrieves his sword, knocking his severely-wounded father backwards. Shura points the bloody sword toward the generals who are still in shock at what has just happened.**

**Shura- **Do any of you oppose me?

** For a moment, none of them move. Then finally, one of them steps forward to salute after he's shoved from behind by a couple of his fellow soldiers.**

**Mukakai- **H-Hail,.. Lord S-Shura!

** The other generals quickly salute.**

**Shura- **General Mukakai, follow me.. The rest of you get back to your posts!!

** Shura turns with his royal cape billowing behind him as he moves toward the main tower of his castle. Mukakai pauses briefly to look down at the fallen ruler, then follows as the rest of the soldiers disperse. Yomi raises his head slightly to scowl after his son then lets it collapse back down onto the ground. Nobody notices the black cloud that surrounds Yomi's body until it disappears from the place where it fell.**


	10. Scene 10

**Scene 10 -- Shura's Dungeon **

** Shura comes down the spiral staircase that leads into the dungeon with Mukakai following. At the end of the dim hall toward the door to the main dungeon cells, a wizard stands speaking to a tall, silver being clad in a sheer white outfit. Shura stops and greets them.**

**Shura-** Kandero... Youko, welcome.

**Lazurama- **Kandero told me that you wished to see me, Lord Shura.

** Shura nods.**

**Shura- **I heard that you've taken out the last Sentry Post.

**Lazurama- **It was no problem.

**Shura- **I've captured a couple of important prisoners, myself. I know at least one of them will be very surprised to see you.. or at least who he'll think you are...

** The silver kitsune half glances toward the wizard, Kandero, when the boy rulers laughs briefly. Then Shura switches to serious mode again and glares up at the kitsune.**

**Shura- **You know who you're portraying. Right?

**Lazurama- **Yes.

** Shura nods. He then leads the small group on further into the dungeon. They go back into the innermost cell where two figures are chained securely on each side of the cell. One severely beaten and barely conscious. The smaller beaten up, but not as badly, and heavily warded. The shorter, dark, warded demon looks up as they all enter the cell.**

**Shura- **I caught him...

** Shura motions toward the unconscious prisoner.**

**Shura- **When we took out Genkai's Portal. His name is OverGeneral Kirin.. He's the one that was in charge of all the Sentry Posts. I think you know that one.

** The Kurama-lookalike turns his golden gaze toward the warded prisoner. He does, indeed, recognize him.**

**Lazurama- **Lord Hiei.

**Shura- **He was attempting to call for you with that jagan of his.. before we shut it down...

** Lazurama goes over calmly and bends to get right in Hiei's face to give him a clear view, and scent, of him as he speaks.**

**Lazurama- **Trying to call out to me were you? Hmm?

**Shura- **Both of these were once under that old witch Mukuro... That one more literally than this General.

** When the kitsune is sure that Hiei has had a good enough look at him he straightens up to look back down at the boy. Hiei curls his lips in a silent snarl at Shura's description of Mukuro and their relationship.**

**Lazurama- **I'm surprised that you caught this one all by yourself, Lord Shura... It must not have been easy.

**Hiei- **(Quietly) You traitor...

**Shura- **On the contrary.. It only took a simple phone call.

** Shura raises a finger to his wizrd. Kandero raises his hand to touch a finger to his throat, altering his voice to sound like Mukuro's.**

**Kandero- **Hiei, I need you in my chambers...! Please hurry!

** Hiei's swollen eyes widen briefly. Shura chuckles.**

**Shura- **Imagine this cursed Koorime's shock when he arrived in her chambers too late.. Only to find that his services would no longer be required by the.. late.. Lord Mukuro... (More laughter) The look on his face was absolutely divine as my men darted him with the Parasola-dipped quills you provided us... Oh, by the way, you mongrel, it was Youko, here, who took her out...

** Lazurama calmly pulls a blue rose out from his shimmering silver locks. Hiei remains silent as he notes the different color.**

**Lazurama- **Do you wish me to take this one out now? Although it would hardly be sporting for me take my revenge on him while he's chained and warded as he is.

**Shura- **No. I'm not taking him out, yet, Youko. I'm going to use him to lure the others here that threaten my plan.

** Shura waves a hand toward the unconscious prisoner, though.**

**Shura- **That one, however, is expendable.

**Lazurama- **Understood... Rose Lash!

** With a crackle the rose forms into a shorter length of whip. The kitsune still displays his skills by keeping Hiei's eyes while mincing the unconscious Kirin thoroughly. Hiei hisses angrily.**

**Hiei- **Kirin... What's wrong with you, Kurama!!

**  
Hiei attempts to use his jagan quickly to contact this kitsune, but the ward Kandero placed over his forehead causes searing pain to shoot through his head. The wizard chuckles when Hiei's head sags with a moan.**

**Kandero- **Continue trying, you pathetic little b--... Each time just brings you closer to burning it out of your skull.

**Shura- **Mukakai, get that mess cleaned up.

** Shura waves a hand dismissively towards Kirin's minced remains as he looks back up at Lazurama.**

**Shura- **Come, Youko.. I have new plans to discuss with you.

** Shura, Kandero, and Lazurama turn to leave until Hiei speaks up once more.**

**Hiei- **Just.. tell me.. Why,.. Kurama? What.. revenge do you...?

** Lazurama hesitates, then pauses to look toward Hiei again.**

**Lazurama- **For the death of my family.

** Lazurama casts his golden eyes quickly toward the ones behind him as he answers. The koorime gives no reaction to catching the subtle hint so Lazurama sweeps back around to follow Shura and Kandero out of the cell. Hiei struggles briefly to free his arms once more as mukakai moves to begin cleaning the 'mess' up. Since Hiei's arms are still numb from being elevated so long, not to mention warded, he soon relaxes and gives up again. The general glances toward him when Hiei finally bows his head again to rest.**


	11. Scene 11

**Scene 11 -- Spirit World **

** The blue ogre moves purposefully through a hallway, that is bustling with other ogres of various colors, a dour look on his face. He pushes through a large pair of swinging doors and slows up as he crosses the outer office of his boss, the junior godling Lord Koenma. George stops and looks up at the next large pair of doors, clearly dreading to go in. Finally, he glances down at the DVD in his hand sadly. He then presses the button that will swing the great golden doors open for him. When the ogre enters, he isn't surprised to find Koenma, in his toddler form, standing on his desk raging at the pink kimono-clad ferrygirl before him. The blue-haired woman crosses her arms and lifts her nose adamantly against his raving, as only she could.**

**Botan-** No way. He absolutely does not fit the criteria,.. Sir.

** The godling growls angrily and kicks at a stack of papers beside him, sending them to the floor in a wide messy pattern. The blue ogre reaches his hand out as if to protest the act, then he just shakes his head and sighs, 'Nearly three long years of this same argument'.**

**Koenma- **Look, Botan! I have been more than patient with you...! Three years more!!

** Botan looks back over her shoulder at the toddler who is seething around his pacifier.**

**Botan- **With such peace between the three worlds now, why should there ever even have to be another Spirit Detective?!

** Before Koenma can scream his answer, George steps over to the DVD player at his computer station.**

**George- **Because of crimes like this, Botan.

** Both Koenma and Botan look toward George, then toward the big screen monitor.**

**George- **I was able to gather some footage on who's been taking out the Border Guards at the sentry posts.

**Botan- **What?

** Koenma sighs and moves back to hop down into his big chair.**

**Koenma- **Over the past three months nearly every Border Post has been hit, destroyed, and the guards on duty there killed...

**George- **All of them now, Sir. They just hit the Toushin Post a couple days ago.

**Botan- **The Toushin... Oh no!!

**Koenma- **Let's see what you got, George.

** George reaches to touch the play button, but pauses as he looks sadly toward Koenma and Botan.**

**George- **This.. won't be easy to watch, Sir...

**Koenma- **Play it, George!

** As soon as the footage starts they see Lazurama's first kill. George quietly recites the names of each of the guards that they are shown being killed. Botan and Koenma watch sadly as the Youko strikes again and again.**

**George- **Kujoo.. Souketsu... Sasuga... and that one was Hokushin...

** Koenma's pacifier drops onto the desk. Botan can't take her teary eyes off the screen. George pauses the footage when Lazurama turns and faces the camera to give them a clear shot of himself.**

**Koenma- **H-Hokushin... He guards the sentry post near.. the beach...

**George- **He did, Sir.

** George picks up a clipboard and turns to face the stunned Toddler.**

**George- **At last report, Lord Koenma, Sir... None of the post are manned.. Lower class demons are finding the Portals open and.. taking advantage.

** Now Koenma breaks his eyes away from the screen to look at George. Botan has to sit in the chair that she had pushed off to the side during their earlier argument.**

**Koenma- **None?

**George- **The last two guards have just been reported missing, Sir.

**Koenma- **The only two guards not shown in that footage are OverGeneral Kirin.. and... Hiei...

** Botan looks up at Koenma with a terrified screech.**

**Botan- **Hiei?! No!!

** Koenma lowers his eyes, scowling as he thinks.**

**Botan- **No, Koenma, Sir! Hiei's changed.. He wouldn't be involved in something like this... I can't believe that that's Kurama, either!!

**Koenma- **Kirin.. and Hiei... They both were serving under Lord Mukuro...

** Koenma looks back up at George.**

**Koenma- **George, show me the last known whereabouts of both Mukuro and Kurama.

** George turns to check his monitors. Koenma leans on a fist, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Botan moves to George's station and retracts the DVD back to the beginning, pauses it again, then goes over closer to the screen. The picture shows Lazurama just pulling out his rose. After a couple moments Botan screeches and points to the screen as she looks at Koenma.**

**Botan- **Have you ever seen Kurama use a blue rose?

** George scrunches his brow, then turns to look at Koenma.**

**George- **Sir,.. Kurama is currently on an airplane in Human World flying back to Mushiyori City.

**Koenma- **And Lord Mukuro?

** Koenma looks at George who his scratching his partially bald head.**

**Koenma- **Answer me! I don't pay you to scratch your head, ogre!!

**George- **You don't pay me, period... Sir,.. there is no record of Lord Mukuro.

**Koenma- **What do you mean no record?!

** George sighs, then shrugs and looks back up at Koenma.**

**George- **Her life force signature has.. disappeared... There's no trace of her in Demon World.

** Koenma leans on the desk to look down at the messy pile of strewn papers. Botan's keen eyes spot a red ribbon when she comes over. She snatches the paper up. She gulps and begins to tremble when she reads the name. Koenma zips over and snatches it from her. When he reads the Death Certificate of Lord Mukuro he tosses the paper, grabs up his pacifier, and heads toward a side door.**

**Botan- **Where are you going, Sir?

**Koenma- **Never mind.. You two keep things under control here until I return. George, find Lord Mukuro and make sure she's comfortable! I'll deal with her when I get back.

** Koenma enters his personal transportation room. He changes into his Teen form as he moves to the control panel. After putting in the co-ordinates that only he knows, setting the auto-erase program, and grabbing up one of the portable portal remotes he steps into the chamber.**

**Computer- **Last co-ordinates will be erased in ten,.. nine,..

** As the countdown continues steadily Koenma hits the activation button inside the chamber. A bright light flashes the Prince away before the final number is reached.**

**Computer- **Two,.. one,... zero... Co-ordinates erased.

** The digital numbers that were flashing on the display at the control panel disappear.**


	12. Scene 12

**Scene 12 -- Mushiyori City **

** Kurama's rented limo is driving down the main highway heading into the small city. Inside, Kurama sits near one of the windows watching all the familiar sites of his hometown slip past his view. He glances an amused smile at Chu and Jin when they begin to argue over the last bottle of brandy that was in the stocked refrigerator.**

**Jin- **That be the last bottle to be had, ya Lush!

**Chu- **So what's yer problem..?

**Jin- **Ye know 'tis the brandy what makes me pointies wiggle...

**Kurama- **Gentlemen, that's why there's glasses next to the refrigerator.

** Chu looks at Kurama.**

**Chu- **Glasses?

** He looks and picks up one of the tall, skinny flutes.**

**Chu- **What? Ye be menin' these here sissy thin's?

**Kurama- **Yes.. Share the last bottle of brandy, Chu... There's no need for you to get powered up yet.

** Chu hands the glass to Jin.**

**Chu- **Brandy's not enough but t'give me a li'l buzz, Boss.

** Kurama sighs and looks back out the window. Chu fills Jin's glass up. The Wind Master growls when Chu then proceeds to chug down the rest of the bottle. Kurama raises a hand to hold his hair down as a wind begins to whip around, but it is Shishi and Rinku that complain.**

**Shishi- **Not in the car, Jin!!

**Rinku- **I'm trying to play my PSP, Jin!!

** The window behind the driver's seat slides down after the car swerves some. Suzuka yells back at Jin from the passenger seat beside Touya.**

**Suzuka- **Jin, if you make Touya wreck another limo this way...

** Jin settles down with a nervous chuckle.**

**Jin- **Sorry.

**Chu- **Blazes...

** Kurama shakes his head, 'They're a rowdy group. but life here would be dull without them', he thinks to himself. Shishi glances a knowing smirk at Kurama. Touya gets the car back under control as Jin relaxes his aura.**

**Touya- **Sorry, Ku.

**Kurama- **No problem. You handled the car well, as usual... Turn down the next road to the left, Touya.

** The Ice Master nods. When the limo approaches a school building, Kurama looks back up at Touya.**

**Kurama- **Pull up to a stop in front of that school, Touya.

** Touya's black driver's cap bobs as he nods. The group watches Kurama get out when the limo comes to a stop. Kurama stands looking up at Sarayashiki Junior High. The red-head glances toward Shishi when he gets out to stand beside him. Kurama doesn't mind, knowing that Shishi is already** **using his more developed senses to scan the area for possible dangers. Also, except for his blue hair, the casually dressed demon looks as human as he, himself, does.**

**Shishi- **You know this place?

**Kurama- **Yes... This was where Yusuke and Kuwa...

** A couple teen girls walk by and eye up the two handsome, young guys that just got out of the limo. Kurama and Shishi watch them pass calmly, with Kurama bowing his head slightly out of politeness. Shishi just lowers his face to hide his grin when the two girls giggle at Kurama's show of attention. When the girls are well away Kurama clears his throat, half glances at Shishi, then continues.**

**Kurama- **Tihs is where they were going to school when I first met them... We were all much younger then...

**Shishi- **So.. You were going through your second childhood at the time?

** Kurama chuckles and looks at Shishi. This demon has been the one that had adapted nearly the best out of his group of friends, with the exception of Touya.**

**Kurama- **You could say that.

**Shishi- **You think maybe I could get a reading on where they are now from this building?

** Kurama shrugs.**

**Kurama- **We could try. Come with me.

** As they start toward the school's entry gate Touya gets out of the limo. Kurama turns when he hears the cardoor.**

**Kurama- **I think we'll be okay, Touya... Just stay alert.

** Touya nods once in his usual stoic manner. Kurama leads Shishi through the entry and over to the building. They stroll quietly along, looking as if they are just out for a walk, but Kurama's eyes are scanning for something. Finally, he finds what he was looking for and stops near a rounded gash in the building's wall near the recreation area.**

**Kurama- **I attended the Junior High School a couple blaocks away. Sometimes I would come to join them here on my lunchbreak. It was usually their recreation time... Yusuke and Kuwabara were very competitive back then.

** Kurama indicates the damage with a chuckle.**

**Kurama- **Yusuke put Kuwabara's head into the wall here once.. I see they never repaired it.

**Shishi- **So the goofy red-head had a hard head, huh?

**Kurama- **Indeed.

** Kurama glances around calmly as Shishi puts one of his hands on the spot and closes his eyes. Since it's a weekend, there is nobody around that Kurama notices. Shishi soon speaks getting his attention back.**

**Shishi- **He's been here.. He's touched this spot not too long ago.

**Kuwabara- **Now that's impressive.

** Even though the words are spoken softly, both demons' ears catch them and turn. A well-built young man is sitting on a picnic table over under a shady tree. When Kuwabara realizes that he was heard he relaxes the containment he had on his aura. Shishi stays alert, but motions as Kurama smiles.**

**Shishi- **He's right over there, Kurama.

** Kurama glances at Shishi's dry humor, then leads the way over closer to Kuwabara.**

**Kurama- **Kuwabara.

** Kuwabara stares quietly at Kurama a moment, as if making sure that he's seeing who he is. Then he offers one of his hands.**

**Kuwabara- **Kurama. Wish I could say that it's a surprise to see you.

**Kurama- **You knew I was coming?

** Kuwabara shrugs his wide shoulders as he glances around slightly.**

**Kuwabara- **Well, actually.. You and the others have been on my mind for the past week... My old tingle sense has been going off like crazy...

**Shishi- **Tingle?

** Kuwabara looks at Shishi, but doesn't recognize him, other than being a demon.**

**Kuwabara- **Yeah. I can sense things.. Like when trouble is near... or demons...

** Kuwabara glances around again.**

**Kuwabara- **And there's more around here somewhere than just you two...

**Kurama- **I see your skills have developed well, Kazuma... I have some more friends in the limo over there...

** Kuwabara looks toward the long, white car where Touya is leaning. The Ice Master is looking around as well.**

**Kurama- **This is Shishiwakamaru.. Don't you remember him?

** A spike of fears zings through Kuwabara's senses. The introduction is forgotten as he stands and looks around. Shishi also goes on high alert and touches Kurama's arm with one hand, reaching under his black trenchcoat to grasp his sword hilt with the other.**

**Shishi- **We need to get out of here, Boss...

**Kuwabara- **And now!

**Kurama- **Yes. Come with us, Kuwabara!

** Kuwabara nods and the three of them make their way back to the limo quickly.**

**Touya- **We're about to get company...

**Kurama- **Everybody inside!!

** Just as they all get in and close the doors an energy blast rocks the long car. Kuwabara has no time to comment on the other occupants as they all scrabble to get seated.**

**Kurama- **Get us out of here, Touya!!

**Touya- **I'd rather get out there and...

**Kurama- **Not here.. Get away from the main city...

** Another blast rocks the car. Kuwabara now sits staring at the other demons as Touya starts the car and peels out. Chu and Jin curse his driving skills as the car wheels around a corner as it speeds away from the school area. Shishi turns to look out the back window. The speeding car triggers the small horde of demons into chase mode.**

**Shishi- **It's a d-- bunch of D-Classes, Ku!

**Kurama- **How did they get past the border?!

**Kuwabara- **Maybe the same way you all did?

** Now Jin glares at the human with his best angriest look.**

**Jin- **Hey!! I'll have ye know that we be all A-Classers here!

**Rinku- **Except for Kurama.. He's an S...

** Kuwabara gulps and flinches away from the boy demon, recognizing his voice.**

**Kuwabara- **You! -- You're.. you're that kid!! Yo-yo boy!!

** Kurama chuckles as they're all throwed around as Touya swerves to avoid an oncoming car.**

**Kurama- **I believe.. you'll recognize them all... But now's not the time for introductions...

** Rinku giggles and takes one of his yo-yos out of a pocket.**

**Rinku- **You wanna play?

**Kuwabara- **Uh.. no.

**Touya- **I'm about to lose my cool, Kurama!! I can't shake those...

**Chu-** Then why don't we stop and take out the blokes!?

** Another blast spins the limo from behind just as it reaches an intersection.**

**Touya- **Somebody better do something! That had to ding the chrome!

** Chu looks out the side windows as the group of demons are joined by others that approach the intersection.**

**Chu- **Okay, now we're surrounded by a bunch of D- and C-Classers!

** Touya tries to back the car out of the intersection until it is rocked again.**

**Touya- **Somebody do something before I get out and freeze their...

**Kuwabara- **Oh! Yeah!! Open the sunroof!!

** Touya hits the button. The next blast pops one of the tires and Touya curses. Kuwabara stands up through the sunroof. He holds his hands up in front of him.**

**Kuwabara- **Spirit bombs!!

** When Kuwabara clears a few of the demons out with a few quickly-thrown Energy balls Chu and Rinku get out on each side of the limo to help with their own attacks. Jin whooshes up out of the sunroof. In the limo, Kurama looks at Shishi.**

**Kurama- **Seems like Kuwabara's honed more than just his senses.. Shall we let them have all the fun?

** Touya looks at Suzuka, who is staying calm in the seat beside him, when Kurama and Shishi get out to join the fray.**

**Touya- **Shall we?

**Suzuka- **Nah. They got it under control... We'll be the ones changing that tire.

** Touya shrugs then they both curse when the remains of a dead demon splotch onto the windshield.**

**Suzuka- ** That'll leave a mark!

** Touya snarls and hits the windshield wiper button. Not long after the few remaining demons flee the attack zone and scatter. Kurama and Kuwabara find themselves standing beside each other when the dust clears.**

**Kurama- **Are you okay, Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara- **Yeah. That was the most fun I've had in three years.. Well, two actually.. since I last seen... him...

**Kurama- **You mean Yusuke?

** Jin settles to the ground beside them.**

**Jin- **Jin is excited to be a-seein' that one again, he is.

** Chu lumbers over shaking out a hand.**

**Chu-** That be the most powerballs I've thrown in ages... So, where be the Urameshi ripper?

** Kuwabara just shrugs somberly. Touya and Suzuka get out. The Ice Master takes off on an uncharacteristic rant when he sees the condition of the limo.**

**Touya- **Oh s--!! You just know we're going to have to pay for this limo, Kurama!! What in the blue blizzards of winter are we goin' to tell them?!

**Shishi- **What I want to know.. Oh, d--, I chipped a nail!

** Everyone looks at the vain Shishi who is examining one of his hands.**

**Shishi- **Is how did that many D- and C-Classers get across the Border?

**Kurama- **I don't know. But I think we better go find out.

**Suzuka- **Well, it sure don't look good for the Border Guards of this sector. That's for sure.

** Now Kuwabara raises his eyes to look at Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **Kurama, one of the Border Guards of this sector is Hiei.

**Kurama- **What?!

**Kuwabara- **Yeah. He got transferred to the Genkai Portal a couple years ago so he could be close to Yukina... Did you know he was her brother?

** Kurama habitually ignores the question to look at his friends.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Are we too late?

**Kuwabara- **Too late? What does that mean?! Why are you all here?!

** Kurama looks back at Kuwabara.**

**Kurama- **I'll explain on the way to Genkai's... Touya, Suzuka,...

** Suzuka nods as he looks at Touya.**

**Suzuka- **What did I tell ya?

** Touya casts a cold glance up at Kurama, then follows Suzuka away to see if there's an extra tire in the trunk.**


	13. Scene 13

**Thanks for the review!! I hope to get more in the future. This will be a long "saga", lol. I hope I won't bore anyone.**

**--**

**Scene 13 -- Genkai's Temple **

**Touya parks the battered limo near the Torii at the foot of the steep stairs. Everyone gets out and looks toward the stairs to the temple.**

**Jin- **Oh, yes.. Now I remember this lovely place... Up an' up an' up we go..

**Chu- **Yeah. I'm still afraid of heights...

**Rinku- **And spikes.

**Shishi- **And snakes... In fact, it still smells like some are here.. or were recently.

**Kurama glances at Shishi.**

**Kurama- **You smell trouble, Shishi?

**Shishi- **Not anymore.

**Kuwabara looks up at the stairs quickly.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey, the only one here now is Yukina!

**Suzuka- **That band of rogues had to come through here if this is a Border Gate area.

**Kurama- **Right. Let's...

**Kurama sighs when he notices that Kuwabara is already racing up the stairs.**

**Kurama- **Go.

**Kurama looks at Touya when the Ice Master curses and kicks the bumper. It falls off.**

**Touya- **They dinged the chrome.

**Kurama- **Will we live, Touya?

**Touya crosses his arms and looks at Kurama.**

**Touya- **This limo is my responsibility, Fox.. The repairs will come out of my pocket..

**Kurama- **We'll deal with the car later. Come on.

**Touya nods and takes a last look at the car before following the others up the stairs. Rinku looks up at Touya as they climb.**

**Rinku- **Well, at least now we'll have a spare limo.

**Chu- **Be glad it wasn't your li'l MG toy you love so much.

**Touya- **If it had been my MG I would have froze those freaks.

**They reach the top and catch up with Kuwabara who is taking a breather. Kurama looks at the burly redhead.**

**Kurama- **Speaking of the freaks.. Spirit Bombs, Kuwa?

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.. Master Genkai.. taught me a lot.. before she walked off into the next life to stay... For a while after Urameshi came back.. he and I would spar here... Then Genkai told him about her decision to.. move on... A couple days later.. Yusuke disappeared...

**Jin- **What?!

**Kurama- **Disappeared? Do you mean he went back to Demon World?

**Kuwabara sighs deeply and straightens up to look toward the temple building a moment. He then turns to face Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **Things changed too fast for him, I think.. He was fired by Koenma's Dad.. Keiko went off with.. another guy she met while Yusuke was gone the first time doing that Tournament thing.. And thanks for not inviting me to watch, by the way.. Well, then you took off... But Master Genkai leaving was the last straw for him...

**Kurama- **Kuwabara, I needed to take a break from this place and do something different for a while..

**Kuwabara turns away and starts toward the temple.**

**Kuwabara- **I'm just sayin'.. A lot changed in less than a month around here... I came here to meet him for a usual spar one day.. He never showed up... Haven't seen him since.

**The closer they get to the building the more they realize what a mess it is. When they all stop walking Jin lifts up off the ground.**

**Jin- **Ye all stay here whiles I scout it out a bit.

**Shishi- **Be careful, Jin.

**Jin- **Aye.

**The others watch Jin take off to fly around the damaged building. Kurama looks back up at Kuwabara.**

**Kurama- **So Keiko found somebody else?

**Kuwabara hesitates to answer a couple moments.**

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.. Can't say that I blame her for that...

**Chu- **Sheilas can be fickle critters.

**Jin returns quickly.**

**Jin- **The place be a disaster area, Boss... I don't see any signs of life...

**Kuwabara- **What?!

**Kurama- **Oh no...

**Kuwabara takes off and the others follow. Shishi raises a hand when they reach the front porch.**

**Shishi- **I sense a life.. But it's weak...

**Kuwabara- **Yukina!

**Kuwabara yanks the half-blasted front shoji away and hurries inside. Kurama and the others follow him inside. Shishi motions down a hall to the right.**

**Shishi- **That way.

**But Kuwabara is already on his way down the hall toward the guest rooms. His senses take him straight to a locked room. Kurama is impressed again when Kuwabara uses a small burst of his energy to blow the door's handle away. When the door opens they all find the small demoness laying on a bed. When Kuwabara sees how badly beaten up she is he hurries over.**

**Kuwabara- **(Quietly) Yukina...

**His quiet voice rouses the ice maiden and she opens her one eye that's not swollen shut. Kuwabara takes one of her hands when she recognizes him.**

**Yukina- **Ka-Kazu-ma,..

**Kuwabara- **Yeah, it's me.. I'm here now, Yukina...

**Yukina- **There were.. so many...

**Kuwabara- **Are you going to be okay? I'll heal you...

**Kurama comes over as she answers.**

**Yukina- **I-I'm.. trying to... heal myself... Just so.. weak...

**Kurama- **Yukina,.. when was the last time you seen Hiei?

**Yukina smiles as much as she can briefly when she recognizes Kurama.**

**Yukina- **Ku-rama... It's good to.. see you...

**Kurama- **Thank you. I'm glad that you're still alive.. Please answer my question.

**Kuwabara half glances up at Kurama, then watches Yukina try to think.**

**Yukina- **Two.. maybe three.. weeks ago...

**She smiles again.**

**Yukina- **He came for.. tea... He's been so much.. more.. happy and... peaceful lately...

**She closes her eye.**

**Kuwabara- **No more talk right now. Let's concentrate together, Yukina.

**Yukina swallows and nods. Kurama moves away to usher his friends back out into the hall.**

**Touya- **She's an ice apparition.

**Kurama- **Yes. A Koorime, actually.

**Touya- **Her clan is the yang to my clan's ying.

**Suzuka- **She's lucky that horde was too hungry for humans to finish her off.

**Touya- **Hey, Koorimes might be a peaceful race, but they can be a force to reckon with if they have to protect themselves.

**Kurama looks at Shishi.**

**Kurama- **Do you think you can locate the portal?

**Shishi- **No. Maybe the big, goofy redhead knows where it is.

**Shishi moves away to sit on a couch. Kurama shakes his head.**

**Kurama- **Now's not the time for this, Shishi...

**Suzuka- **He'll be busy healing her for a while.

**Chu- **I don't know 'bout you all, but I need a bit of a rest. I'm still bedraggled from that battle.

**Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **Okay. We can rest while we wait for Kuwabara to finish his task.

**They all move to settle around the room. Kurama quietly contemplates what has happened while the others chat amongst themselves on speculations about what has taken place. **


	14. Scene 14

**Scene 14 -- One And A Half Hours Later**

** When Kuwabara finally comes out of Yukina's room Kurama hurries over to help him to the couch knowing that he's pretty much drained.**

**Kurama- **Will she be okay?

**Kuwabara- **She's resting, but I think she'll be okay.. Man, I haven't put that much out in ages...

**Kurama- **Do you know where the portal gate is?

** Kuwabara takes a deep breath then shakes his head.**

**Kuwabara- **I know it's out in the woods somewhere.. They told me that humans aren't supposed to know those things.

** Kurama sighs, thinks a moment, then looks at Suzuka thoughtfully.**

**Suzuka- **What?

**Kurama- **Think you and Shishi could find it?

**Suzuka- **I might be able to if the trail's not that old.. I can follow energy residuals.

**Kurama- **I know.

**Shishi- **If the portal's wide open, we should just be able to follow our noses... Demon World stinks, ya know.

** Kurama nods and stands.**

**Kurama- **Okay. You two come with me...

**Kuwabara- **Hey, what about me?!

**Kurama- **You need to recoup a little, Kazuma.. When you're rested you can follow... The rest of you stay here and guard the place and Yukina.

**Chu- **Can do.

**Jin- **Righty then.

**Touya- **You three be careful.

**Kurama- **Thank you. Same to you guys.. Touya, when Kuwa's ready you can come with him.

** Touya nods.**

**Kuwabara- **I think it's somewhere to the east... Yusuke and Hiei always left that way after the spars.

** Kurama nods then he, Suzuka, and Shishi leave through the back way. The stairs off the back porch lead down into the round sparing area. They all pause in the middle of it to look around. Suzuka raises one of his hands toward the east.**

**Suzuka- **Cretins swarmed all over this place.

**Kurama- **Please try to do your best, Suze..

**Suzuka- **I know, I know. You're worried about the little guy.

** The handsome blonde-haired demon closes his eyes, centers himself, then raises his hand again. After a couple moments he starts moving. Kurama and Shishi follow him toward the east.**

**Suzuka- **Like the big goof says, they all come from this direction.

**Kurama- **His name is Kuwabara. He's our friend, Suze.

** Suzuka glances at Kurama, notices Shishi rolling his eyes as he looks toward the woods, then keeps on walking. He follows the invisible energy trails until they come to another clearing in front of a large cave. Shishi sniffs then scowls.**

**Shishi- **I think we...

** Before he can finish they hear a high-pitched, screeching laughter just before a very large demon bird whizzes toward them from the cave. It bowls Suzuka over as Shishi and Kurama roll away to either side. The blonde sits up with an angry curse as he rubs the back of his head.**

**Shishi- **A Phoenix Demon.. C-Class...

** Kurama sees that the bird has stopped to hover high in the air as it turns to look at them.**

**Kurama- **Rose Whip!!

** As the demon swoops back down toward them Kurama's whip makes short work of it. Shishi moves to help Suzuka up. They then cover their heads as bird parts rain down around them. When the downpour is over Suzuka glares at Kurama as Shishi groans and picks debris off of himself. Kurama relaxes and retracts his whip.**

**Kurama- **Sorry. Better messy than dead.

**Shishi- **Yeah, sure.. if you say so, Boss.

**Suzuka- **Well, now we know that we don't have to knock.

** Kurama moves toward the cave, keeping his Whip coiled in his hand. Shishi and Suzuka fall into step behind him. Shishi places his hand on the hilt of his sword now as both he and Suzuka keep their guard up.**


	15. Scene 15

**Scene 15 -- Other Side of the Portal **

** As soon as the three step into Demon World and see the shape of the Sentry Building they look at each other.**

**Shishi- **(Quietly) I don't sense any life forces, Kurama.

**Kurama- **Let's still keep our guard up.

** Shishi and Suzuka nod. They all keep their eyes open as they make their way over to the ruined building. When a brisk breeze hits them full in the face they all voice the scent at the same time.**

**All Three- **Blood.

**Shishi- **Demon blood, to be exact.

**Kurama- **Coming from inside... Let's go.

** Shishi and Suzuka hurry along behind Kurama who hurries cautiously into the building. Just inside they all stop again. Kurama shakes his head.**

**Kurama- **This isn't the work of lower class demons altogether..

**Shishi- **You're right. I'm just not understanding what I'm reading in the energy, Ku.

** Kurama looks at Shishi. Suzuka motions.**

**Suzuka- **Control room is that way.. This is the Post Touya and I served at.

** Before they can go any further they hear Kurama called for from outside. Kurama moves back to the doorway.**

**Kurama- **In here, Kuwabara!

** Kuwabara and Touya hurry over.**

**Touya- **This place is a mess...

**Kuwabara- **What's going on? Hiei would never let this happen.. He should already be seething at us...

** Kurama looks back at Kuwabara.**

**Kurama- **Seething?

**Kuwabara- **I'm in college now. We use bigger words.

**Shishi- **Can we just get to the control room already?

**Touya- **This way.. This is where Suze and I..

**Suzuka- **I already told them that, Frosty.

** Touya takes the lead as they move down the hall toward the blasted doors that lead to the center of operations. The Ice Master forms his ice sword as they go. Kuwabara pauses and raises his hand.**

**Kuwabara- **Spirit sword!

** Everyone pauses to look back at him as his energy sword whirs into existance.**

**Kuwabara- **Sorry. The yell is the catalyst that...

**Touya- **D-- amatuers.

** Kuwabara scowls at Touya, but continues to follow them into the control room.**

**Touya- **General Kirin?

**Kuwabara- **Hey, Hiei.. Where are you, man?

** When all they find are bodies and messed up controls Kurama looks at Shishi.**

**Kurama- **You said you were confused by what you were reading.. Can you explain?

**Shishi- **Umm, well...

**Kuwabara- **The residual I'm getting feels like.. you, Kurama...

** Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka look at Kuwabara who is looking all around the ruined room.**

**Kuwabara- **In your other form, that is.

**Shishi- **Uh, yeah.. Like that.

** Shishi scowls and crosses his arms with a huff. Kurama tilts his head and looks at Suzuka. When the blonde nods Kurama looks around.**

**Kurama- **So.. A Kitsune did this?

**Shishi- **Oh, he wasn't alone.. But whoever he was.. he did the most damage...

** Kuwabara pushes a turned over console aside when he notices a pair of boots. Kurama hurries over. Suzuka nudges Shishi with a shoulder.**

**Suzuka- **(Quietly) He's on our side. Let it ride, buddy.

**Kurama- **It's not Hiei.

**Touya- **No.. That's Lt. Duoso.. Or what's left of him... He was General Kirin's right hand man.

**Kuwabara- **He looks like a giant... nose...

**Kurama- **He was a giant nose.

** Kuwabara makes a face as he stands and wipes his hand on his trenchcoat.**

**Suzuka- **This kitsune isn't an S-Class, though.

**Shishi- **I would place him at high A, though... But like I said, he wasn't alone.

**Kurama- **Okay. Touya, Suze, see if you can salvedge any communication.. I don't think we should stay around here very long.

** Kuwabara looks around again as Touya and Suzuka move to the damaged consoles. Kurama bends to look closer at Duoso.**

**Kurama- **This one was taken out by a sword.. brutally...

**Kuwabara- **A sword like that one?

** Kuwabara motions toward a near wall. He, Kurama, and Shishi hurry over to look at it closer.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey, that looks like Hiei's sword..

** When Kuwabara reaches out Shishi smacks his hand away.**

**Shishi- **Enough with you, human.. This is mine.

** Shishi lays his hand on the sword's hilt. Kurama shrugs with a slight smile at Kuwabara.**

**Shishi- **Yes. It is Hiei's.. It is the one that killed Duoso.. But not by Hiei's hand... I don't recognize the overlapping aura.

**Kurama- **So they wanted it to look like Hiei did this to whoever came to investigate it.

**Kuwabara- **Kurama, Hiei would never leave his sword behind. We both know that.

**Kurama- **Yes.

** Shishi looks at the pair who look at each other sullenly.**

**Shishi- **I doubt if he's dead, Ku.. Wounded somewhere, maybe, but not dead. It may be that jagan of his that was trying to reach you.

**Kuwabara- **I agree with Blue-hair here...

** Shishi hisses at Kuwabara. Kurama yanks Hiei's sword out of the wall.**

**Shishi- **My name is Shishiwakamaru, you...

**Kurama- **Calm down, Shish.

** Kuwabara and Shishi continue staring at each other as Kurama makes his way over to the others. **

**Kurama- **Anything?

**Suzuka- **We're copying what we can...

**Shishi- **Ku,...!

** Kurama turns just as they hear a long screech outside that disappears abruptly as another bird demon flies through the portal.**

**Shishi- **That was a C-Class..

**Kurama- **Chu and Rinku can handle it. But is there anyway to close that gateway?

**Touya- **Not now.. That console's completely toasted.

** Touya waves toward the blackened, smoking countertop that was laying on top of Duoso.**

**Kurama- **Okay. Get your surveillance copied and let's get back to the Shrine.

**Suzuka- **Almost done. Luckily, the recording equipment wasn't harmed much.

**Touya- **It was the Portal control they meant to take out.

**Kurama- **I wonder if this is the only station that was hit.

** Suzuka and Touya look at Kurama.**

**Suzuka- **You thinkin' somebody's planning an invasion?

**Kurama- **Without King Enki's approval, no doubt.

** Touya looks down at Hiei's sword as Suzuka removes the DVD he'd just burned.**

**Kurama- **It's staying with me until I can return it to it's rightful owner.

** Kurama's eyes flash gold a moment.**

**Kurama- **I will get the demon that did this... if he has hurt my friend.

** Suzuka shows Kurama the DVD.**

**Suzuka- **Got what I could.

**Kurama- **Okay. Let's go, everyone.

** As they leave the building Kurama uses his plant skills to form a green sheath out of some vines, then hangs the sheath on the sash around his waist.**


	16. Scene 16

**Scene 16 -- The Beach **

** Teen Koenma steps out of the bright column of light that is his portal. He stops and sucks on his pacifier a few times as he takes in the scene before him. Scattered parts and ashes of demons that would resemble, perhaps, a pod of mutilated sea creatures of some sort litter the beach in a circular pattern. Slowly he picks his way through the debris to the small patch of unbothered sand in the center of it all. Koenma looks down at the clean sand a moment, then looks all around him, 'He stood here and used his shotgun.' he deduces to himself. Suddenly he senses a strong aura and removes his pacifier as he turns to face the stand of bamboo trees. A tall, silver figure emerges and confidently stands to face the teen ruler.**

**Lazurama- **You're so predictable, Koenma.

** Koenma holds his peace and balls his fist around the mafuuken. Lazurama calmly removes a blue rose from his long silver strands, keeping his eyes locked on the teen.**

**Lazurama- **My new king figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about him being attacked...

**Koenma- **Your new king? I've received no report concerning Yomi's demise...

** The kitsune pauses to scowl a moment, then decides to ignore this bit of news.**

**Lazurama- **Will you engage me? Or will you come along peacefully?

** After a moment of obvious calculation, as he studies the youko before him, Koenma slowly lowers his hand to his side. He hides the pacifier against his billowing pants.**

**Koenma- **Kurama,.. where will you take me?

** Lazurama's eyes flick downward only a second before he responds with a leer.**

**Lazurama- **Come along and you'll live to find out,.. Sir.

** Koenma drops the pacifier, making sure that he keeps Lazurama's attention.**

**Koenma- **Do you take me for my protection.. or my hurt?

**Lazurama- **That decision is not mine to make... Come this way now.

** As Koenma starts off he shuffles his feet some to bury the pacifier shallowly.**

**Koenma- **I don't understand what you're up to,.. Kurama... But it is my duty to inform you that I have record of what you've done recently.

** Lazurama smiles coldly, but Koenma's empathic abilities whisper to him of the conflict going on inside this demon.**

**Lazurama- **I do hope you caught my best side.

** Lazurama holds a hand out toward the stand of trees with a calm, polite bow.**

**Lazurama- **Just keep moving straight ahead.

** When Koenma comes up beside the kitsune he narrows his eyes and pauses. He looks at Lazurama calmly, 'This isn't Kurama.' The teen godling then looks ahead again and continues. Lazurama glances around for any witnesses, briefly toward the spot where Koenma had stood, then turns and follows his captive back through the open portal. As soon as Koenma passes through into Demon World a large plant, placed there by Lazurama, releases a blast of pollen into the junior god's face. Koenma raises his arms, but it is too late. He coughs as he sinks to the ground.**

**Lazurama- **A Makai Sleeper plant.. Nighty night, sweet prince.

** Koenma continues coughing until he soon passes out. Lazurama relaxes and returns his rose to his hair.**

**Lazurama- **Okay! Come take him to Lord Shura!

** The troop of hidden Ganderan guards emerge and hurry over to secure Koenma.**

**Lazurama- **I have other orders to follow now.

** Lazurama steps back to reduce the plant to its seed form as the guards take off with Koenma. Lazurama turns to watch the troop disappear into the pale red sky, 'I truly apologize, Lord Koenma.. I only do what I must.' With a quiet growl he closes his eyes to concentrate his energy until the large leaves of a Glider plant grow from his back. Its tendrils grow to embrace its master gently. When the plant is secure Lazurama takes off running and soon catches the wind which lifts him into the air. As he floats toward his next goal he removes a small mirror from a pocket and speaks into it.**

**Lazurama- **Lord Koenma is secured and on his way with the troop, Master Kandera. I'm on my way to the castle now...

** The voice of Lord Shura's mage emanates from the mirror.**

**Kandera- **Good work, Fox.

**Lazurama- **Please.. Show them to me...

** In a couple moments, the mirror fuzzes then focuses on a pair of very young fox kits. They are secured in a heavily warded cage in some darkened place. Lazurama closes his eyes to hold back his sadness when he hears his kits mewling with fright. When the sound stops Lazurama opens his eyes, but only sees his own teary gold eyes in the reflection. Angrily, Lazurama snaps the mirror shut and puts the mirror back in his pocket. He boisters his resolve for the next task that he must complete as the plant glides on toward King Enki's Castle.**


	17. Scene 17

**Scene 17 -- King Enma's Palace **

**The large emperor is sitting in his private quarters having a quiet chat with his wife, Empress Dhumorna, when a messenger enters. The messenger waits until Enma waves him over, he then leans to whisper in his large ear, hands Enma a DVD, then leaves quickly. Dhumorna watches her husband move to their surveillance area. He pops the DVD in and watches it. When he realizes that it is the footage of his son's capture he growls. Dhumorna looks up a bit surprised at his reaction.**

**Dhumorna- **(sighs) Now what has our son done, Enma?

**Enma- **That youko has the nerve to dare such a crime?!

**Dhumorna sits up on her chais to watch King Enma storm out of their quarters declaring to detach the Youko's head from his shoulders as he disappears out the door. Puzzled to hear her husband so angered at one demon, the empress goes over to play the DVD. She is about to stop it herself until she notices that the footage has continued past the border and on into Demon World. Then she remembers the partial truce that Demon World's King Enki and her husband had reached about a year ago to allow the Spirit World ruler limited access into Demon World. She is brought out of her thoughts when she hears Lazurama's conversation with his mirror. Dhumorna stops the DVD and turns to look toward the door that her husband stormed out of, 'Oh dear.. He's probably already in his throne room.. I can't go in there..' She moves to stand at the door that was left open in Enma's haste to leave. Even though she is King Enma's wife, it is still considered improper for her to enter his throne room without being invited. 'But if he gives that death order and seals it he won't be able to rescend it.. Oh, Enma, why didn't you watch the whole thing, you rash man.' She turns to pace and think, but then she stops, 'Maybe I can't do anything, but I think I know someone who can.' Dhumorna hurries to her intercom quickly.**

**Dhumorna- **Durga, dear, will you come to see me, please. Quickly!

**The empress then moves back to the surveillance area to reset the footage to show her daughter as soon as she arrives.**

**#**

**A.N. I've looked into different websites concerning Japanese Mythology and have become somewhat confused on who is who, lol. So I'm taking a little liberty here in using some of these names. If you want, you can google them. Try not to stone me for taking my liberties, please. **


	18. Scene 18

**AN** Let me just state here, that I don't endorse or slander any myth, belief, reeligion, whatever in the use of the 'gods/godesses' I'll be using in this story. They are merely names I'm using to further my story. Don't intend to offend in any way while taking my creative liberties.

**#**

**Scene 18 -- Gandera **

**It is very late that night when General Mukakai and the mage Kandero drag a shackled and warded Koenma into the main dungeon. In his cell, where he's restrained in the same manner against one wall, Hiei looks up when the door swings open. The koorime's red eyes flare angrily when he realizes who they've brought in, but he keeps silent. The teenage ruler's head stays bowed showing that he's still unconscious. Hiei watches the two chain Koenma up where Kirin had once been. Kandero then turns to look at the small demon smugly and chuckles darkly. Mukakai secretly shifts Koenma's chains so that his arms will not be held up as tautly. **

**Kandero- **Now, with both of you here all of M'Lord Shura's plans will come to pass.

**For a moment, Hiei doesn't respond, then he bows his head and chuckles himself when the two men start to leave. Kandero turns around to glare at Hiei.**

**Kandero- **You dare to be so insolent, you worthless mutt?!

**Hiei- **Failure is assured when one gets over-confident.

**Kandero snarls and goes over to Hiei sternly.**

**Kandero- **So you think you can still see so clearly through your fake eye?

**Kandero raises his right hand angrily. For a moment Hiei closes his eyes and clamps his mouth shut, refusing to show any pain. But when Kandero clenches his hand into a fist Hiei can't help but emit a clenched cry of pain. The sounds stirs Koenma and starts to bring him around.**

**Kandero- **Your only salvation is that Shura still wants you alive.. Or I'd rip that jagan right out of your head.

**Hiei growls up at the mage with all the strength he can muster.**

**Hiei- **You.. think it... matters now.. if I lose it?! -- I'll still.. kill you with my.. own.. hands!

**Hiei spits angry curses at Kandero as he lowers his relaxed hand. The mage only draws back and chuckles again.**

**Kandero- **Oh my, what a filthy mouth you speak with.. Perhaps there's more to why your own people threw you away, you pathetic halfbreed.

**With that the mage turns and rejoins Mukakai to follow him out of the cell. When the door clangs shut it is the jolt that Koenma needs to come around fully. Hiei drops his head forward as he grimaces and heaves in pain from his throbbing, warded jagan.**

**Koenma- **(Quietly)Hiei,...

**Hiei- **Shut it!

**Koenma is puzzled at the koorime's rudeness until they hear the outer door shut. Hiei's demon hearing confirms that they are truly alone. He raises his bruised, sweat-covered face to look at Koenma.**

**Hiei- **Now we are alone... How in.. Makai.. did they catch.. you?!

**Koenma sighs.**

**Koenma- **It's good.. to see that.. you're still alive.

**Koenma muffles a pained groan when he tries to shift into a more comfortable position.**

**Hiei- **How badly.. are you hurt?

**Koenma- **That.. mage.. placed these wards.. on me... Then let loose a couple goons while.. I was chained... to a table... But only.. my left arm.. is broken... You?

**Hiei- **My right leg.. is cut deeply.. but not broken... My left shoulder feels.. dislocated... But with my arms chained up they've.. mercifully grown.. numb.

**Koenma- **If it weren't for these.. wards.. I would heal us both in.. no time.

**Hiei- **That mage, Kandero.. is very powerful.

**Koenma raises his head to look at Hiei again. **

**Koenma- **I have.. discovered that... So who is this.. Lord Shura?

**Hiei grunts.**

**Hiei- **You don't remember? -- Three years ago.. in that tournament fiasco.. that fool Urameshi.. put together?

**Koenma scowls at Hiei's tone.**

**Koenma- **I remember.. that you lost to a woman.

**Hiei snarls angrily.**

**Hiei- **I conceded to Lord Mukuro! -- Mind how you.. dishonor the dead,.. Junior.

**Koenma is silent a long moment as he watches Hiei's head droop again. The prince truly wishes that his empathic powers weren't warded.**

**Koenma- **Lord Mukuro.. is dead?

**Hiei doesn't respond at first, then he snorts sarcastically.**

**Hiei- **Behind in your paperwork again?

**Koenma- **Hiei,..

**The koorime's angered red eyes meet Koenma's again.**

**Hiei- **It's how that brat caught me.. Faked her voice to.. call me to her aide... When I arrived in her.. chambers...

**Hiei closes his eyes. When he speaks again Koenma doesn't need his special abilities to hear the koorime's rage clearly.**

**Hiei- **She was already dead! Dismembered.. on her bed as if she were... thrashed a-apart... with a...

**Hiei begins to tremble as his anger surges and he loses his thought long enough for Koenma to finish it for him.**

**Koenma- **A rose whip.

**Hiei raises his head to roar out his anger and anguish. The sound rattles the Prince and he closes his eyes. When Hiei can speak again his voice trembles with sadness.**

**Hiei- **H-how..? How could he.. d-do that? -- How?!

**Koenma- **(whispered) You think it was Kurama...

**Hiei wails again when he hears the name.**

**Hiei- **B-by some.. m-miracle of.. your father or...

**He swallows a whimper, trying to conceal the nearly unbearable sorrow that his words cause within him.**

**Hiei- **Or perhaps.. some fluke of.. fate... She w-was... (Restrained sob) pregnant.. with m-my.. child...

**Koenma looks at Hiei again, mentally cursing himself for being so far behind in his paperwork again. Hiei struggles to regain his composure.**

**Hiei- **I was in such.. shock at the.. sight of her.. that I left my guard down... I was darted like some.. animal.. before I could react.

**Koenma- **(Quietly) I'm sure the reaction was..

**Hiei- **It was weak on my part! I swear I will kill them all!! That brat,.. his mage,... and that.. fox!!

**The anger inside Hiei triggers his warded arm to begin to bleed black smoke. Kandero's wards cause Hiei to raise his head as he squirms in pain until he passes out and his head sags forward. Koenma bows his head with a sad shake.**

**Koenma- **(Whispered) Oh, Hiei.. It wasn't Kurama.

**Koenma looks up when Hiei moans, but he is still unconscious. Unknown to the Junior ruler, Hiei's warded jagan eye has caught is words and sent them to its master's subconscious. This had caused a brief stab of pain that caused the koorime's moan. Koenma sighs deeply and leans his throbbing head back against the cool stone wall behind him.**


	19. Scene 19

**Sorry the updating has been slow, but I have a funny connection that reacts to wet weather. And we have been getting drenched here the past couple days. **

**I'm not getting too much response on this fic, but I'm going to continue it. This is meant to be an action story, not a lovey dovey one. Although, I will be bringing some tension in for a certain reason between Yusuke and Kuwabara that I'll disclose later on.**

**#**

**Scene 19 -- Another Part of Demon World**

** Lazurama continues to coast along until he feels a familiar presence approaching. He wills the glider plant to stop and looks all around frantically, mumbling.**

**Lazurama- **(Mumbling) No.. not her.. Not now...

** Then a green sphere shoots up from the forest he's passing over to hover before him. Lazurama looks away and balls his fist as a beautiful, young woman appears out of the sphere.**

**Durga- **Lazurama.

**Lazurama- **I can't face you right now!

** He wills the glider to go on past her.**

**Durga- **I know what you have been doing.

** The kitsune tries to ignore her.**

**Durga- **You're not a killer, Lazurama.. I know your nature..

** Now the youko spins to snarl his best at her.**

**Lazurama- **You know nothing!

** Durga turns to look at the young demon sadly.**

**Durga- **I have the power to help you..

**Lazurama- **Only if I ask it!

**Durga- **Then do so.

**Lazurama- **I.. can't... I have to.. obey them.

** When Lazurama lowers his eyes the goddess of nature coasts over to touch his cheek.**

**Durga- **I know they have two of your kits.

** Lazurama closes his eyes tightly a moment, then fights tears as he meets Durga's aqua-colored eyes.**

**Lazurama- **Yes.. My last two... Mother Durga, they.. killed my mate... and the other.. three..

** The fox's voice catches as he chokes on a sob, then he turns away from her again.**

**Lazurama- **(Quietly) Before I gave in... Hieda and Jonelle are the only things I have left... They destroyed our valley, too...

**Durga- **I am so sorry, Laz.. But you are wrong.. They aren't the only things you have left. You have a half brother that Father is now sending his SDF troops out to find because of your actions... Was it part of their plans to frame him..?

**Lazurama- **A half brother?

** Lazurama snorts sarcastically, then casts another glare at the goddess.**

**Lazurama- **You mean that traitor that left his clan.. All of us behind... to live among humans?!

** Lazurama backs away from her when she reaches for him again.**

**Durga- **So now you hate him this much?

**Lazurama- **Yes!!

** Durga shakes her head, able to see through his anger.**

**Durga- **I don't see it in your eyes, son.

** Lazurama turns to continue on his way.**

**Lazurama- **I have something to do, Mother.

**Durga- **If you continue killing.. it will eventually kill you, Lazurama.

**Lazurama- **If I cared about only my life.. we wouldn't be having this conversation.

** Durga catches up to him and floats alongside him.**

**Durga- **I will do what I can to find your kits, my son.

**Lazurama- **You have to stay out of this.. You have no idea who you're dealing with.. And they're watching me.

**Durga- **I know that they have my brothedr thanks to you.

** Lazurama pulls up to a stop, but avoids her eyes. He struggles with something for a moment before speaking again.**

**Lazurama- **(Quietly) Lord Koenma has strong allies that can use his binkie to find him..

**Durga- **You mean the Muufuken?

**Lazurama- **(Quietly) He dropped it in the sand back on that beach.. He thought I didn't notice.. Now go find it and leave me to my own torment.. Please.

** Lazurama sends a greater burst of his energy to the plant so it's leaves will flap and carry him away from her quickly. The goddess lowers her eyes a moment, then knows where she must go, 'I know he will grant me audience'.**


	20. Scene 20

**Scene 20 -- Genkai's Temple **

** Kuwabara, Kurama, and the others are gathered once more in the main sitting room trying to plan on what their next move will be. They all look up when Yukina makes her way into the room.**

**Kuwabara- **Yukina.

** Kuwabara hurries over to help her over to the couch to sit beside him.**

**Kurama- **Are you well enough to be moving around, Yukina?

**Yukina- **I am much better.. Thanks to your healing skills, Kazuma.

** The red-head grins with a blush.**

**Kuwabara- **Aww, anything for you, Yukina.

** Kurama looks at his demon friends grinning.**

**Kurama- **Some things haven't changed.

** Kuwabara turns to look at Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **Yukina and I are just vedry good friends, Kurama.

** Yukina half glances at Kuwabara, then smiles as best she can at Kurama.**

**Yukina- **Yes.. Kazuma and I.. came to an agreement to just be friends.

** Before anything more can be said they all feel a new presence and look up as Botan materializes before them. When she sees who all is there she hugs her oar.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey,.. Botan...

** Kuwabara scowls slightly and discontinues his greeting as he watches the ferry girl look at them all sadly. Her eyes then settle on Kurama and she swallows.**

**Botan- **Kurama,..

** Kurama stands and moves to face her until she steps back. He can smell the slight fear on her.**

**Kurama- **What's wrong, Botan?

** Botan shakes herself, then raises her eyes to look right into Kurama's green ones.**

**Botan- **Don't lie to me, Kurama... Tell me you did not commit those terrible things that we saw you do...

**Kurama- **Which things are you referring to, Botan?

** Botan fights her fears so she can attempt an angry glare up at the fox in human form, 'Oh, he's grown so much taller..'**

**Botan- **The murders of all those Border Guards!

** When Kurama continues to stare at her she lowers her eyes and notices the sword on Kurama's hip. Her eyes widen.**

**Botan- **You're carrying a sword?!

** She steps back again when Kurama raises a hand to grasp the vine-sheathed sword.**

**Kurama- **This is Hiei's sword..

** Now Kuwabara leaps up.**

**Kuwabara- **Wait a minute, Botan!

** He hurries over to stand beside Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **You think Kurama killed.. Umm... Did you say.. ALL of the Border Guards?

**Kurama- **I am innocent, Botan.

**Botan- **B-but I.. seen the.. recordings!

** Shishiwakamaru is the next one to come over to Kurama's defense.**

**Shishi- **Kurama has been with all of us...

** All the others stand and come over to begin declaring Kurama's innocence. Botan studies them a moment, settles herself, then calmly takes a DVD out of her sleeve. She'd secretly pirated it from the footage George had shown them when Koenma was discovered to have been captured.**

**Botan- **You need to see this, then.

**Suzuka- **Yeah, Pinkie? Well we have something you need to see, too!! We salvedged some communication from this sector's Sentry Post!

** Yukina now stands.**

**Yukina- **There is an entertainment system in Master Genkai's playroom, Botan. I'll show you where it is.

** They all follow the ice maiden down the hall and into a den-like room. When she opens the wall cabinet revealing the entertainment system area Rinku hurries over to take the remote.**

**Rinku- **Our disc is still in from earlier.

** Rinku hits the play button and they all watch the DVD. It is mostly garbled, but they can make out the last communication of Mukuro requesting Hiei's aide in her personal chamber. The request ends in a scream. The last thing they hear is Hiei trying to get Mukuro to respond until the footage goes to all static.**

**Shishi- **We found Hiei's sword stuck in a wall in the control room.

**Kuwabara- **It was used to kill a giant nose.. shaped guy...

**Kurama- **Duoso was Hiei's assistant. Whoever killed him meant to make it look as if Hiei had committed the crime.

**Kuwabara- **But Hiei would never leave his sword behind.

** Botan glances between the two, then lets Rinku take her disc. The boy demon hurries over to place it in the player. Botan watches Kurama as they all watch the footage of Lazurama killing each of the guards. When Kurama sees the shot of Lazurama fully facing the camera his eyes widen.**

**Kurama- **Pause it there, Rinku!

** Rinku has to back the DVD up some to get it paused in the right place. Kurama takes a couple steps closer to get a better look at the kitsune staring at him through the screen.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) No...

** They all look at Kurama, except Kuwabara who grunts and crosses his arms.**

**Kuwabara- **Well,.. it certainly does look like you, Kurama.. But I still don't believe that it is!

**Kurama- **It is not me.

**Botan- **Can you prove it? I mean, you're the last silver kitsune.. Right?

** Kurama stares at the screen a moment more, then sighs and shakes his head as he turns to move away, 'Why, Lazzie?' he wonders silently, 'There must be a very good reason..' Botan's shrill voice brings him out of his thoughts.**

**Botan- **Kurama?

**Chu- **Hey, jus' cuz its a bleedin' kitsunie doesn't mean it's our bleedin' boss, sheila!!

**Touya- **Yes... There are some demons who can change their appearance for short periods of time.

** Kurama half glances at Touya.**

**Botan- **Well, I guess you do have a point.. I didn't want to believe you were doing that, Kurama! This is why I.. came on my own.. when George tracked you here.

** Kurama turns to look at her.**

**Kurama- **I thank you for your faith and for showing us this, Botan.. Now, if you'll excuse me.

** Kurama starts for the door.**

**Botan- **Hey! Woah!! Where are you going?!

**Kurama- **To catch this.. imposter.

**Botan- **You can't go to Demon World! You'll be hunted down...

**Kurama- **Won't be the first time.

** Botan hurries to quickly intercept Kurama before he reaches the doorway.**

**Botan- **Kurama,.. King Enma's orders.. They're not to just hurt you this time...

** Kurama meets her eyes.**

**Botan- **King Enma's orders last time were just to wound you in hopes that you would see the error of your ways.. But this time...

** Botan lowers her eyes and raises a hand to her lips as she mutters to herself.**

**Botan- **(Muttering) Oh dear, I could lose my job...

**Kurama- **I don't need to hear anymore, Botan.. Go back to Spirit World...

** Botan gathers her resolve and looks back up at Kurama.**

**Botan- **No! You need to know, Kurama! King Enma has ordered you to be brought before him for judgment.. He has his SDF troops searching all over Demon World for you.. They're to capture you.. as well as anyone...

** Botan glances around the room stopping her gaze on Kuwabara.**

**Botan- **Anyone.. found aiding you.

**Touya- **Well, that's just balmy.

** Touya crosses his arms and turns away to control his anger when Kurama glances toward his friends.**

**Suzuka- **The Big Guy's this ruffled over a few ugly demons being hacked?

** Botan eeps when she realizez what she'd forgotten to mention.**

**Botan- **No! He didn't order this because of the killings..

** Kurama looks at her again.**

**Botan- **It's because you.. er.. him...

** She waves toward the TV.**

**Botan- **He was recorded capturing Lord Koenma.

** Kurama's eyes widen yet again as the others in the room voice their surprise at this news.**

**Kurama- **What? -- He...? -- When??

**Botan- **Just before sunset this evening.. on a beach near Misumi...

**Kuwabara- **Misumi? Way over there?! That's clear across the country, Botan!!

** Yukina comes over to stand beside Kuwabara.**

**Yukina- **Now I know Kurama is innocent, Botan.. He and his group.. and Kazuma have been here with me since just after noon today.

** Botan looks down at Yukina. She sees some of the bruises that are still not completely faded.**

**Botan- **Oh dear. You've been hurt...

**Yukina- **Earlier today a gang of demons came through the gateway and caught me by surprise.. They beat me up very badly and left me thinking I was dead since I forced myself to go into a semi-hibernative state... If it weren't for Kurama bringing Kazuma here so he could use his healing abilities, I would still be in bad shape.

**Kuwabara- **Kurama and those two..

** Kuwabara motions toward Shishi and Suzuka.**

**Kuwabara- **Went through the gateway to check on Hiei while I finished healing Yukina. Then I went over to join them.

**Shishi- **And we weren't over there long enough to fly clean across Japan.. or Demon World, either, Lady!!

** Kurama holds up a hand when Shishi begins to sprout his horns. Kuwabara gulps and moves away from Shishi to Kurama's other side.**

**Kurama- **Enough, Shishi.. Calm down.

** Botan sighs.**

**Botan- **King Enma is very angry about Koenma right now, Kurama.. You can't go into Demon World.. He thinks you're already there. King Enki and he reached an agreement about a year ago that allows King Enma a few more liberties in Demon World.

**Touya- **I still hate politics!

**Kurama- **I can't stay here. I have to go find.. him...

** Kurama motions toward the TV.**

**Kurama- **I've committed many crimes in my past.. But I've long since laid that lifestyle to rest.. I must go and prove my innocence of these crimes and confront the actual perpetrator.

** Botan looks back up at Kurama.**

**Botan- **You.. know him.. don't you?

** Kurama looks away then moves back to face the TV again.**

**Kurama- **Yes. Our mothers always told us that we should've been twins from the same litter.. But we are nearly a couple hundred years apart.

** Kuwabara's eyebrow twitches.**

**Kuwabara- **A couple.. hundred..?

**Botan- **Merely a blink of an eye in demon years, Kuwabara.

**Kurama- **Yes. I'm really only a hundred and fifty years older than him.. He is my half brother.

**Chu- **Blimy.

** Rinku comes over to look between Kurama and the screen.**

**Rinku- **He sure does look like you, Ku.

**Kurama- **We have the same father.. That kitsune's name is Lazurama,.. last son of my father... He and I are the last two silver kitsunes to my knowledge.

**Botan- **Oh my.. Is there any way to tell you two apart?

** Kurama thinks a moment, then turns to look back at Botan.**

**Kurama- **I can take this form, he can't.

**Kuwabara- **Good point.

** Suzuka, who'd also been studying the screen, suddenly chuckles. Everyone looks toward him.**

**Suzuka- **I can tell the difference.

** Suzuka moves closer to swipe at the TV screen, then nods and points to what he'd tried to wipe away.**

**Suzuka- **Pretty boy has a beauty mark.

** Kurama slowly turns to look at Suzuka as the others groan and roll their eyes. Kurama then shakes his head and turns to head toward the door again.**

**Kurama- **I'm going to that beach to pick up his trail.. You guys...

**Touya- **Don't even try to make me stay here, Fox! I'll freeze dry you so fast...!

** Touya starts after Kurama who wisely gives no argument. The others follow them out onto the front porch of the temple. Kurama stops to face them all.**

**Kurama- **I'm not going to ask anyone.. else...

**Shishi- **Who said you had to ask?

**Botan- **Kurama, I have to do something to help you.. I can use this new portal thing Koenma invented to get us to that beach quicker.

**Kuwabara- **Hey, that's great!! It'll save us a lot of time, Botan!

** Kuwabara turns to look at Kurama adamantly.**

**Kuwabara- **Right, Kurama?

** Kurama recognizes the determination in Kuwabara's eyes and knows it's no use arguing with him, either. He bows his head in a positive gesture with a smile.**

**Kurama- **Yes, Kazuma. It will.

**Yukina- **I must stay here and do my best to guard the temple, Kurama.

** Kurama looks down at her as she bows.**

**Kurama- **Of course. I understand.

** Kurama turns to look over the small group of friends. His eyes fall on Chu and Rinku.**

**Kurama- **Chu, Rinku..

**Both- **Boss?

**Kurama- **I have no doubts that both of you would go through fire for me..

**Chu- **Through, over, or around it, mate.

**Rinku- **You know it, Ku!

**Kurama- **But until we can get this gateway closed and guarded again Yukina will need help.

** Kurama glances toward Yukina again. Rinku looks at her, blushes, and raises his arms to place them behind his head as he always does.**

**Rinku- **Yeah. You're too pretty to be hurt like that again.

** Chu looks at Kurama.**

**Chu- **So you want us two to guard this ice sheila?

**Kurama- **Please.

**Rinku- **Well, I'd rather stay with you.

**Kurama- **This is very important to me, Rinku.. She's a very good friend, as well as Hiei's sister..

** Kurama leans to place a hand on the boy's shoulder.**

**Kurama- **Her safety is very important to me.

**Kuwabara- **Me, too.

** Chu nods. Rinku brushes his nose and nods, too.**

**Rinku- **Understood, Boss.

**Chu- **Jus' you come back in one piece, Kurama.

**Kurama- **I plan on it, Chu. Thank you, guys.

** Kurama turns to look at Botan again.**

**Kurama- **Okay, Botan. Let's go before it gets much later.

** Botan takes the small portal remote out of her other sleeve and presses the button.**

**Botan- **To the beach! (Giggles) I already had the co-ordinates set in. I was going to go there myself next.

** They all move toward the column of light. Shishi casts a half glance toward Touya.**

**Shishi- **Now this is a ride!

** The ice master scowls at Shishiwakamaru.**

**Touya- **I'll give you a ride...

** Kurama pays his venting friends little mind as he sets a look of worried determination on his face and leads them into the portal.**


	21. Scene 21

**Scene 21 -- An Unknown Cave **

**Two hooded demons are anxiously waiting in the dimly-lit cave, one pacing, the other watching the pacer.**

**Hooded Man #1- **He knows we're here.. What's taking him so long?

**Hooded Man #2- **You know the Master.. He will come up when he is ready.

**Hooded Man #1- **He's late.

**Hooded Man #2- **Will you relax? Nobody knows we're here.

**After a few more moments the calmer man turns toward a side cave.**

**Hooded Man #2- **Here he comes now.

**A tall, authoritative figure, shrouded in a dark mist to protect his identity, steps into the open chamber of the large cave.**

**Shrouded Man- **What news do you bring me?

**Both of the hooded men quickly bow and salute the newcomer reverently.**

**Hooded Man #2- **Lord Shura grows more and more confident, Master.

**Shrouded Man- **Why has it been so long since I've had any report from either of you?

**Hooded Man #1- **Things have been rather busy as we grow closer to the date.. The boy has been growing in confidence, yes.. But I have also noticed him displaying a bit more stress as well.

**Shrouded Man- **As I figured. Is he beginning to suspect anything concerning the two of you?

**Hooded Man #2- **The stress the general is referring to is not from suspecion. I feel that the boy is becoming increasingly excited about something.. As if he's ready to pull off something bigger than just taking prisoners... Something that he and Kandero are up to.

**Shrouded Man- **Does Shura still trust you, general?

**Hooded Man #1- **Explicitly.

**The tall, shrouded demon looks toward the second hooded man again.**

**Shrouded Man- **Prisoners, you say?

**Hooded Man #2- **Hai, Master Agaliarept (1)

**Hooded Man #1- **He also discovered the Youko's half brother and is manipulating him.

**Master Agaliarept looks toward the first hooded man.**

**Agaliarept- **What? You mean Youko Kurama?

**Hooded Man #1- **Hai, Master.

**The mysterious, shrouded demon turns and paces away clenching a fist.**

**Agaliarept- **Which half brother?

**Hooded Man #1- **His name is Lazurama.. He is also a silver...

**Agaliarept curses angrily, cutting off the first hooded man, then he composes himself and turns back to them.**

**Agaliarept- **Tell me more about this.

**Hooded Man #1- **He had one of my battalions storm the valley where the kitsune's clan had been living peacefully. The boy has his diminuitive little spies everywhere and learned about another demon who had been searching diligently for the kitsunes. He readily got this demon to aide the battalion in storming the valley. We did catch them by surprise.. It was easy to capture Lazurama's mate and young kits... It wasn't easy for me to.. follow the brat's orders..

**The hooded spy bows his head. agaliarept moves closer to grasp his shoulder supportively.**

**Hooded Man #1- **I had no choice but follow them to keep his trust.. Only two of his kits are left now...

**Hooded Man #2- **Kandero and that demon have them hidden somewhere. I haven't been able to ascertain where, yet, Master.

**Agaliarept- **Understood.. You must stay your course for now... I know it was difficult for you, general. But this crime will not be held to your account.

**The hooded general gives a slight shrug. Agaliarept looks back toward the first man again.**

**Agaliarept- **Now,.. about these prisoners?

**Hooded Man #2- **He has two now, Master.. He wishes to use them to lure the others that he feels most threatens his plans to him.

**Agaliarept- **Who are these prisoners?

**Hooded Man #1- **The koorime that was Lord Mukuro's Second, Lord Hiei.. And Prince Koenma.

**After a moment of stunned silence, Agaliarept continues.**

**Agaliarept- **How in the three worlds did he capture those two?!

**Hooded Man #1- **The boy is very manipulative...

**Hooded Man #2- **He gets that from his Father.

**The hooded general and the shrouded Agaliarept both look toward the second hooded man a moment. Then the general clears his throat and continues.**

**Hooded Man #1- **He used another demon skilled with a plant whip similar to Kurama's to.. kill Lord Mukuro...

**Agaliarept growls.**

**Agaliarept- **So that is why I felt her power level disappear a couple weeks ago..

**Hooded Man #1- **Hai, Master... Lord Hiei was shocked when he arrived to find her.. like that...

**Again, the hooded general bows his head.**

**Hooded Man #2- **Shura must be stopped! He has no regard for any life.. Present or.. unborn.

**Agaliarept- **Unborn?

**Hooded Man #1- **Lord Mukuro was pregnant.. Using those flying pests of his, Shura learned this and knew that this would be the best chance he had of.. eliminating her..

**Hooded Man #2- **She was carrying Lord Hiei's child.

**This news truly sickens the shrouded man. For several moments he paces away from them as he struggles to contain his fury. He finally stops with his back toward them.**

**Agaliarept- **None of this is your fault, general.. It lays at my feet.. In time I will fix it... But for now, we must stay our course... However, Lord Hiei must be released somehow. He will be instrumental to our cause.. Besides this, he has suffered enough... Can you free him, Mage?

**Hooded Man #2- **I will think of something, M'Lord.

**Agaliarept- **See to it, then.. I can feel that the other two have returned to Demon World as well... You know who these are, general.

**Hooded Man #1- **Hai.

**Agaliarept- **They are no doubt here because of the boy having Lord Koenma.. If you locate them, they must be brought to see me before confronting the little monster.

**Hooded Man #1- **I will do what I can, Master.

**The shrouded man nods.**

**Agaliarept- **Those are my orders.

**Both hooded men bow again.**

**Both- **So be it, Master.

**Agaliarept disappears back into the side tunnel and the two hooded men hurry back out of the cave.**

**#**

**(1) **Name means Grand General of Hell. You can find info on him here: en. wikipedia. org /wiki/ Agaliarept (Take out the spaces).


	22. Scene 22

**Scene 22 -- Misumi Beach **

** Durga, the goddess of nature, is too busy searching the beach along the seashore to notice the portal's shaft of light appear. Botan leads Kurama and the others out onto the beach that's illuminated by a beautiful full moon. Botan stops with her signature 'eep' when she sees Durga. The goddess turns quickly to face them and Kurama's eyes widen briefly.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Mother Durga.

** Kuwabara looks at Kurama puzzled.**

**Kuwabara- **Mother? - That's your mother?

** The burly redhead looks back toward the woman who is dressed rather scantily in a flimsy material that just seems to swirl around her body in the stiff breeze from the ocean. Kurama half smirks when he notices Kuwabara raise his eyes to look away. His blush showing clearly in the bright moonlight. Touya and Shishi both roll that eyes at his embarrassment. They've both seen far worse. Durga gets Kurama's attention before he can answer.**

**Durga- **Kurama?

** Kurama steps forward slightly to face the goddess and bows slightly in respect. He's not surprised that she recognizes him, even in his human guise.**

**Botan- **Kuwabara, this is Princess Durga.. Lord Koenma's sister. She is the Mother of all earth based demons like kitsunes.

** Durga barely gives Botan a glance, recognizing her as one of her brother's minions.**

**Durga- **Why are you here, Kurama?

** Kurama meets her eyes. She recognizes the flare of determination in them that so defines this particular kitsune.**

**Kurama- **I'm here to prove my innocence, Mother Durga.. I have been framed by my own half brother...

**Durga- **Lazurama. I know.. Come with me, my son, and I will show you everything I know so far.

** The group follows Durga over to a sunken spot where some ocean water has collected into a small pool. Durga touches the water with one of her slender fingers. Everyone gathers around to watch first what her mother had showed her, then her brief encounter with Lazurama. When she removes her finger Kurama turns and moves away. Kuwabara turns to look down the beach, partly to avoid looking at Durga, but mostly to begin scanning the area.**

**Kuwabara- **So.. Koenma was taken from somewhere around here, Lady?

** Durga looks toward the human a moment, then back at the others.**

**Durga- **He can see me?

**Shishi- **Yeah. He's a surprise a minute.

**Kuwabara- **I'm not just your average human, Lady!

**Durga- **Obviously.. Yes, my brother was captured somewhere on this beach by Lazurama, then escorted across the border into Demon World.. That Gateway is somewhere near here..

** Durga turns her attentions back to Kurama and moves to touch his arm. The Fox quickly wipes his cheeks, but Durga feels all the emotions he's guarding.**

**Kurama- **I have to find Laz.

**Durga- **He was heading toward King Enki's castle.

** Shishi and Touya now come over, having heard her.**

**Shishi- **King Enki?!

**Touya- **Kurama, if he kills our king...

** Kurama turns to growl at them.**

**Kurama- **I know!

** Kurama pauses to gather his composure once more.**

**Kurama- **We need to find the Mafuuken as well.. Suzuka!

** The blonde demon starts over.**

**Durga- **Kurama, you can't go into Demon World.. Not until I can speak to Father. I'm going to show him everything I've showed you.

**Kurama- **I know he's already given the order for my capture..

** Durga looks toward Botan who smiles as bravely as she can and waves to hide her nervousness.**

**Kurama- **I don't intend to get caught until I can get ahold of Lazzie.. Then perhaps I can persuade him to help us rescue Koenma.

** Kurama looks at Suzuka. The handsome blonde already has his hand out doing his own search.**

**Suzuka- **There was a lot of recent activity in that direction.

**Kurama- **Okay. We'll start there.

** Kurama looks back at Durga.**

**Kurama- **Thank you for your help, Mother.

** She watches Kurama and Suzuka lead the group off down the beach a moment. She knows that to argue with Kurama once he's made up his mind is pointless. With a heavy sigh she gathers her energy around her, forming the green sphere, and shoots up into the night sky. Kuwabara pauses to glance toward it as it goes, then hurries to catch up with the others again. He glances toward Touya** **as he falls into pace beside him.**

**Kuwabara- **So that makes Kurama Koenma's nephew and King Enma's grandson? Hey! How can he be so mean toward his own grandson?!

**Touya- **Is your brain frozen?

**Kurama- **Mother Durga is not my true mother, Kazuma.. She is the Mother of all nature-based demons.

** Kuwabara thinks for a couple paces.**

**Kuwabara- **Oh! So you mean you call her Mother.. but she's not really your mother.. Like Yusuke called Genkai Grandma but..

**Kurama- **Yes, Kuwa.

** Shishiwakamaru glances at Kurama as they approach a small hut.**

**Shishi- **It's a miracle you're still sane, Ku.

**Kuwabara- **Hey, I thought Inari was your mother..

**Kurama- **Don't even go there, Kuwabara.

** When they get closer to the hut they all stop except Kuwabara, who is now drawn toward the structure. Shishi scowls when Kuwabara just brushes past him. He then looks at Kurama again.**

**Shishi- **I feel a lot of residuals somewhere close...

**Kuwabara- **He was here..

** Kurama looks at Kuwabara and moves up beside him as he tilts his head to scratch at his bushy red hair puzzled.**

**Kurama- **He?

**Kuwabara- **Urameshi.

** Kurama notices Suzuka moving again, following his hand. They all follow him once more around to the rear of the hut. When he stops and lowers his hand they all look toward the large patch of scorched sand. Kuwabara gulps.**

**Kuwabara- **He did this!

**Kurama- **Yusuke..

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.. He was attacked.

** Kuwabara senses a strong, but small pulsating energy and hurries over to the untouched patch of sand in the center of the charred area. He kneels and quickly uncovers the pacifier.**

**Kuwabara- **I found it!!

**Shishi- **He would.

** Kurama nudges Shishi then they all hurry over to Kuwabara. The human quickly offers it to Shishi.**

**Kuwabara- **You can read it, Horns.

** Shishi glances up at Kuwabara, then takes the pacifier. Suzuka holds his hand out once more and begins to move away slowly toward the stand of bamboo trees.**

**Kuwabara- **Well?

**Shishi- **Give me a minute, will ya?!

**Kurama- **Suze, hold up. Remember what happened at the last Gateway.

**Suzuka- **An aura pretty similar to yours went this way not long ago, Ku.. It had to be your brother... I also feel a stronger aura trail going this same direction.

** Kuwabara nods and turns toward the trees.**

**Kuwabara- **Yusuke went that way, too.. But that trail's a lot older.

**Suzuka- **Yeah.. Busy as a freeway through here.

**Shishi- **Lord Koenma ia alive.. But he seems.. bound.. He's in a very dismal place... He must be warded though, because I'm not getting a clear picture or direction.

**Touya- **In a dungeon perhaps?

**Shishi- **Yea. I would say that.

** Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **Then we go that way.. To Demon World and King Enki's castle.

** He takes the Mafuuken from Shishi and puts it in a pocket as he moves toward the bamboo trees.**

**Touya- **Your brother has a pretty good jump on us, though, Ku.

** Kurama doesn't respond. Suzuka pauses, moves his hand around then motions.**

**Suzuka- **The distortion is right there.

** Kurama nods. Even Kuwabara can feel the change in the atmosphere as they approach.**

**Kuwabara- **It's wide open, too.

** Kurama pauses to look back at Botan.**

**Kurama- **This is as far as you go, Botan.

**Botan- **What?

**Kurama- **Go make sure you still have your job. I won't hear any arguments on that. You've helped us enough and I thank you. Please.

** The ferry girl sighs, then nods. She stands still and watches the group as they pass through the Gateway and disappear.**

**Botan- **Good luck, Kurama.

** Botan holds out her hand to summon her oar, hops onto it, then takes off skyward.**


	23. Scene 23

**I apologize for the slow update, but I've had a bout of stomache virus that had me sick for a couple days, not to mention my arthritis ailments in just about all of my joints. Not to mention that April Showers bring slower connections. Feedback hasn't been much for this piece, but I'm not giving up on this story!**

**On a sidenote, I've entered it, as well as my Inuyasha story, The True Purpose, in some categories of the MediaMiner's Ultimate Challenge Contests. This is the first time I've ever entered any of my works in any kind of contest, so wish me luck. **

**#**

**Scene 23 -- King Enma's Throne Room **

**The giant man is standing near his large window looking out over his kingdom. A royal page enters and bows to the floor behind him.**

**Page- **Mighty One.

**King Enma- **Speak.

**Page-** Your daughter, Princess Durga, requests your...

**King Enma- **Tell her to wait in my sitting room.

**The page bows again.**

**Page- **As you wish, Mighty One.

**When the page leaves King Enma stands where he is a few more minutes. He has a pretty good idea why his daughter is there. Now that he has settled down some he has been considering his options. In the sitting room, Durga moves to the table where a bowl of fruit and various pastries have been set out. She glances at the man standing off to one side, Hytuka, her father's loyal butler for many years. The butler bows his head toward her respectfully.**

**Durga- **He was expecting me.

**Hytuka- **Yes, Princess.. He knew the order would bring you here.

**Durga scowls and gestures angrily toward the table as her father begins to enter the large room.**

**Durga- **So he attempts to placate me with these frivolities?!

**King Enma- **Calm down, Durga.

**The princess turns. Immediately she remembers her place and bows her head to her Father.**

**Durga- **Father.

**King Enma- **You should know by now, daughter, that I do not send orders out lightly.

**Durga watches King Enma move to his royal fton on the slightly raised dais.**

**King Enma- **Some wine, please, Hy.

**The butler bows and moves to fulfill the order.**

**Durga- **I understand this, Father.. I also know why you've acted so hastily...

**Now Enma glares at her.**

**King Enma- **Hastily?!

**Although his voice roars through the room, it secretly impresses him that it doesn't rattle his daughter. Or the butler who brings him his large goblet of wine.**

**Durga- **Yes, sir.

**King Enma- **You do realize that Kurama has kidnapped your brother?

**Durga crosses her arms.**

**Durga- **Yes. But do you realize that my dear brother has become powerful enough that he wouldn't have allowed himself to be caught if he didn't wish to?

**King Enma- **Watch your tone, young lady.

**The King thinks as he takes a slow drink, 'She does have a point.. What were you up to, Koenma?'**

**Durga- **Father, I apologize.. May I show you what I have learned?

**Enma sighs and looks at her.**

**King Enma- **Durga,..

**Durga- **Please, Father. I have an idea of what your judgement may be should Kurama be captured.. I don't want you to sentence an innocent demon to death.. You've never judged unfairly before.

**The King studies his daughter a couple moments. The look of determination on her face makes the decision for him.**

**King Enma- **Very well, Durga.. Show me what you know.

**Durga goes over to the large, ornately-framed mirror that is there to serve purposes such as this. Durga closes her eyes, touches the mirror, and begins to show him Koenma's capture.**

**King Enma- **I have already seen..

**Durga- **Patience, Father.

**The scene continues until Koenma pauses beside Lazurama to look at him. His thoughts are audibly heard.**

**Koenma- **This isn't Kurama.

**King Enma's eyes stay glued to the mirror as he gives the half-empty goblet back to Hytuka so he won't drop it. When Lazurama and Koenma disappear through the gateway Durga lowers her hand to turn and face her Father.**

**King Enma- **If that wasn't.. Kurama..?!

**Durga- **It wasn't.

**King Enma- **Durga, I can see through demons that disguise themselves in the Human World.. That was definately a silver kitsune! Isn't there only one left?

**Durga- **I understand your confusion, Father. Indeed, silver kitsunes are very rare.. endangered, even.. So much so that there are only three left at this time.

**King Enma- **Three? All of my records show that Youko Kurama is the only one left.. Do not treat me as a fool, daughter.

**Durga- **I'm not intending to, Father. We both know that your records of Demon World aren't complete.

**Enma leans forward to study Durga. If anyone would know about this species of demon it would be her.**

**King Enma- **Do you have more proof?

**Durga- **As soon as Mother showed me the situation I recognized who this kitsune was and went to Demon World to confront him.

**King Enma- **Show me.

**Durga nods thankfully and puts her finger back on the mirror. King Enma sits quietly watching her account of the meeting with Lazurama. Durga then turns back to face him.**

**King Enma- **Lazurama?

**Durga nods sadly.**

**Durga- **He is Kurama's half-brother.. They have the same father.. Azurama was their clan leader, he was also a silver. But only two of his sons inherited his color.

**King Enma- **He said they killed his mate and kits?

**Durga- **Yes. You won't have tokill Lazurama, Father.. He'll die alone within a year..

**King Enma- **I understand demon bonding, Durga. But doesn't this also condemn the remaining two kits?

**Durga- **Only if he cannot get them to a relative that will take over their raising... Right now, the only relative he has left is Kurama.

**King Enma- **I see.. Did you happen to learn who these.. vermin are that's done these crimes? The vile demons that attempted to make a fool out of me?

**Durga- **No. Sorry, Father. Lazurama was too nervous to reveal much more to me. He claims that they are watching him.. But I do know that Kurama is right now on his way to catch Lazurama and clear his name..

**King Enma- **What?!

**Durga- **I warned him not to go into Demon World. But kitsunes can be as stubborn as they are loyal.. Kurama also intends to rescue Koenma, Father...

**King Enma- **I have already dispatched several SDF troops into Demon World! If I couldn't tell the difference between those two, they sure won't be able to!

**King Enma raises one of his hands to rub his forehead. After a moment, he rises from the futon and moves away from Durga. He moves across the large room, rubbing his chin as he tries to think. Durga recognizes her Father's thoughtful mannerisms.**

**Durga- **Father,.. I know that any law or judgement you pass is final.. I also trust that you will judge fairly..

**King Enma- **(Quietly) I have ordered that Kurama be taken.. Dead or alive.. I.. have made a grave mistake..

**Durga- **Even though we are supreme beings we must realize that we are not perfect, Father..

**For several moments, the King doesn't move. Then he turns back around to look down at her.**

**King Enma- **What are you planning to do, Durga?

**Durga- **I intend to return to Demon World and aide Kurama in any way I can..

**King Enma- **No. You cannot be near the kitsunes. I have ordered my troops to take anyone aiding Kurama into custody as well.

**Durga- **Then you intend for me to stand up here and do nothing?!

**King Enma- **No. I want you to do something.. I want you to find Lazurama's two kits. Perhaps once the kitsune sees that they are free he will stop what he's doing.

**Now Durga nods, seeing the sense in this.**

**Durga- **Yes. I will do that, Father!

**She starts to turn to leave.**

**King Enma- **Durga,..

**Durga looks back at him as she pauses at the door.**

**King Enma- **Be careful, my duaghter. While some of my laws may reach into Demon World.. my full protection does not.

**After a moment, Durga nods.**

**Durga- **I understand, Father.

**The King sighs deeply as** **he watches her leave.**


	24. Scene 24

**Scene 24 -- The Next Morning/King Enki's Castle**

**An escort shows Yusuke and Clint into the King's throne room. The large demon greets Yusuke with a raised hand and a chuckle.**

**King Enki- **Lord Urameshi. Welcome.

**Yusuke- **Hey, Enki.. Oh, sorry...

**Enki rolls his eyes and glances at his queen, who is seated beside him, when Yusuke bows with a flourish. Clint sinks to one knee reverently.**

**Yusuke- **M'Lord, King Enki.

**King Enki- **Please conduct yourself normally, Yusuke.

**Clint hesitantly looks up, surprised at the casual tone coming from his king. Yusuke raises a hand to wave it around the room.**

**Yusuke- **Love what you've done with the place. Guess it's been a while since I've been here.

**King Enki- **I allowed Kokou to do all the decorating.

**The Queen smirks at her husband and Yusuke laughs.**

**Yusuke- **Allowed.. Good word, Your Highness.

**Queen Kokou- **For certain.

**King Enki grins lovingly at his petite, but fiesty wife. Queen Kokou looks at Yusuke and Clint again.**

**Queen Kokou- **But it is good to see you again, Yusuke.. Please rise, Felotama.

**Yusuke looks at Clint as he stands up again.**

**Yusuke-** Felotama?

**Clint- **That is my true demon name.. My mother always calls me Clint in Human World, though.. It was her human father's name..

**Yusuke- **Invite me to one of your family reunions sometime.

**Clint chuckles with a slight purr.**

**Nekotama- **I see you have done your job well, son.

**Yusuke and Clint both look toward the new arrival. Clint bows his head.**

**Clint- **Father.

**Yusuke- **Nekotama.

**The large Tiger demon goes over and extends his hand to Yusuke who accepts it cautiously.**

**Nekotama- **It is good to see you, Lord Urameshi.

**Yusuke- **Yeah.

**King Enki- **I trust your accomodations were to your liking, Yusuke?

**The Toushin Lord looks back up at Enki nodding.**

**Yusuke- **Yeah.. Real posh.. Sorry we had to crash in so late, but we had some.. company.. over at my place across the border.

**The King looks at his Chief General.**

**King Enki- **So your source was correct.

**Yusuke- **Okay. So can you tell me what's going on so I can join in this conversation without looking like an idiot? You know how I hate being left in the dark.

**King Enki- **The next Royal Tournament is nearing.. Trouble has been brewing in various places..

**Yusuke- **I kinda got that impression.. Can hardly believe it's been three years already.

**Nekotama- **My source informed me that Lord Shura is one of the biggest concerns right now.. We understand that he's making plans to eliminate you and.. two others.. before you can take part in the tournament.

**Yusuke glances at Nekotama, then back up at King Enki seriously.**

**King Enki- **Don't look at me. This was all your idea.

**Yusuke- **Thanks for reminding me.

**King Enki- **Lord Shura has been gathering strength for the past two years.

**Yusuke- **Lord.. Shura? Shura.. That name sounds...

**Clint- **Lord Yomi's mutated brat.

**Yusuke looks at Clint thoughtfully a moment until his memory returns.**

**Yusuke- **Oh, yeah..

**Yusuke holds his hand out in front of him below his waist.**

**Yusuke- **Little punk.. with ears bigger than he is..

**King Enki- **This.. 'little punk', as you call him, is nothing to scoff at, Yusuke.

**Yusuke rolls his eyes as he looks back up at Enki.**

**Yusuke- **Doesn't his Father know how to control him?

**Nekotama looks away. King Enki's visage saddens.**

**King Enki- **Lord Shura took over Gandera nearly two years ago.. when he killed his Father. Didn't you get my message?

**For a long moment Yusuke doesn't react, giving the King the answer to his question. Enki and Nekotama exchange glances. Then Yusuke looks at the general.**

**Yusuke- **He.. killed.. his own Father?

**Nekotama bows his head with a quiet nod.**

**Yusuke- **That brat was able to kill Yomi?!

**Nekotama- **Trust me. He didn't do it fairly.

**Clint- **I didn't say anything to him because I thought he already knew, Sire. He was pretty upset when I met him.

**Yusuke glances at Clint, then looks back up at Enki.**

**King Enki- **From what we've been able to learn, Yomi was practicing some sword training with the boy.. Lord Yomi thought the sparring was over and relaxed to comment on his son's performance. He left down his guard for a moment and something distracted him..

**Nekotama- **That's when Shura ran his Father through with his sword.

**Yusuke- **Dirty little b--.

**King Enki- **It was only tjhe start of the boy's ruthlessness.

**Yusuke frowns and walks boldly up closer to lean on the first step to the King's dais.**

**Yusuke- **Here's a hint, Enki.. This is why you're the King.. It's your duty to stop...

**King Enki- **I can't. I made the rule that permitted you to keep your Lordship.. Remember?

**Yusuke- **So you're just allowing this three-year-old brat to do what he's doing?

**Clint- **He's actually four.

**Yusuke gives his friend his best 'I-could-care-less' look that he can muster.**

**King Enki- **Lord Shura is the ruler of his territory.. However he obtained it, though I don't agree with the method, it was done in his own territory.. I made the rule not to interfere in how the regional Lords.. You, Shura, and the late Lord Mukuro...

**Yusuke- **Ho, woah!! Mukuro's dead, too??

**Even Clint yowls at this news.**

**Nekotama- **We were just informed about this late yesterday.

**Yusuke- **Well, gee. I wonder who would have done that? Here's a thought! Perhaps it was the same.. punk.. that sent some lowlife's across the border to attack me.. They crossed the border in my territory!!

**King Enki- **Was it Lord Shura that attacked you personally?

**Yusuke growls. King Enki sighs.**

**King Enki- **I'm sorry, Yusuke. If Shura didn't leave his territory then my hands are tied...

**Yusuke- **You're the King for criminy's sake!! You can change your stupid rules!!

**The large ruler stands angrily.**

**King Enki- **When it comes time for the tournament, I will take care of this brat myself!

**Almost as one, everyone in the room turns toward the balcony when they sense a new presence enter.**

**Lazurama- **I'm sorry to say that that will not happen, Sire.

**Lazurama's eyes glance over everyone, sniffing at his blue rose. Yusuke relaxes.**

**Yusuke-** Hey, Kurama.

**Before any of them can react, Lazurama's eyes flash to solid gold and his whip lashes toward them. Yusuke's reflexes manage to knock himself and Clint out of the way of the snaking, deadly, thorny whip. Nekotama leaps to attempt to defend his king and queen, but the whip's coils lash him aside. In an instant, Lazurama reveals his equally-deadly second attack as another whip emerges from his other hand to complete the task that he was sent there to do. Yusuke raises up to watch stunned as King Enki and Queen Kokou are both sliced to shreds.**

**Yusuke- **Kurama, what the.. h--?!

**Yusuke leaps up and aims his finger at Lazurama.**

**Yusuke- **Why, Kurama?!

**Lazurama makes Yusuke roll away again as he recalls his whips. Something niggles his instincts, instructing him to leave quickly from this 'stranger'. Clint raises up, notices his father stir, and hurries over to him.**

**Clint- **Father!

**Lazurama pauses and turns back to send another whip towards Nekotama. The kitsune leaps back, thanks to his own fast reflexes, when Yusuke's spirit gun intercepts the killing blow. Clint growls and thrashes one of his hands toward Lazurama.**

**Clint- **Claw Daggers!

**Five sharp energy daggers fly toward Lazurama. Two rip through the glider plant's leaves, another hits him in his right leg as he turns to flee toward the balcony wall.**

**Lazurama- **I won't die here!!

**The last two daggers hit him as he leaps into the air, the plant's leaves flapping clumsily due to being shredded. One dagger embeds in his left shoulder, the other sinks into his back.**

**Yusuke- **Kurama, wait!! You come back here and explain..!

**A shrill scream of agony cuts Yusuke's plea off. But it hasn't come from the fleeing kitsune. Lazurama looks back down at the balcony and gasps himself when he sees the fatally-wounded parasite demon that had leaped free from his back after the daggers hit him. Lazurama then quickly grows a new glider plant to replace the damaged one. The parasite demon gets Yusuke's attention when it tries to stand with another screech.**

**Yusuke- **Just shut the h-- up and die already!!

**Yusuke dispatches the skinny, writhing, noisy demon with a small shot of his spirit gun. Yusuke hurries up onto the balcony to get a clear shot at the demon he thinks is Kurama. He can't explain it, but he just can't make himself pull the trigger. He raises his pointing finger as Lazurama disappears in the distance.**

**Clint- **YuYu,..

**Yusuke growls quietly at himself, then turns and hurries down to help Clint sit Nekotama up.**

**Yusuke- **Nekotama, will you be..?

**Nekotama- **No.. Listen to me.. You must go.. to the Bukimi (1) Cave in the.. F-For-bidden.. Forest...

**Clint- **Why, Father?

**Nekotama- **Sp-speak.. the name.. Aga-liarept..

**Yusuke- **Agalia..what?

**Nekotama coughs as Clint answers Yusuke.**

**Clint- **Agaliarept.

**Nekotama- **Yes.. Tell him.. (cough) wha-wha.. happ..

**Clint- **Father!

**Nekotama's body goes limp, then disintegrates in Clint's arms.**

**Clint- **No... No!!

**Yusuke swallows and stands to look around, almost in disbelief, at what has transpired in this room in a matter of a very few moments. Clint looks up at Yusuke flickering between his human and demon forms as he tries to control his grief and anger.**

**Clint- **You.. know that.. murderer?!

**Yusuke glances at his friend, then looks toward the charred area on the balcony where the parasite demon's ashes are being drifted away by a breeze.**

**Yusuke- **Do you see that pile of ashes, Clint?

**Clint stands and goes over to the balcony with Yusuke.**

**Yusuke- **This was the murderer.. not Kurama..

**Clint- **A parasite demon.

**Yusuke nods and looks up in the direction Lazurama took off.**

**Yusuke- **You killed it, Clint.. You got the one that killed your Father.

**Clint looks at Yusuke again when he searches through his jacket pockets and takes out a notebook and a pen.**

**Yusuke- **Do you remember those directions?

**Clint- **Bukimi Cave in the Forbidden Forest.. I know where that is.

**Yusuke- **And that name again?

**Clint- **Aga-lia-rept.. Spelled like it sounds.

**Yusuke half glances at Clint then writes the name down.**

**Yusuke- **We'll go here.. But first I need to track Kurama down and find out what's going on..

**Clint- **We need to inform the rest of the castle...

**Yusuke- **Right. Then they ask us a million questions.. that will take us the rest of the day to answer.. Then they'll execute us.

**Clint looks at Yusuke again.**

**Clint- **The staff here knows me. They know I'd never kill my Father.

**Yusuke- **Fine. Then you stay here and handle things. I'm going after my friend to get to the bottom of this.

**Yusuke heads toward the balcony wall. Clint closes his eyes and grimaces when Yusuke blows in the ring to summon Puu. **

**Clint- **D-- it will you warn me before you do that?!

**Yusuke- **Sorry.

**Clint hurries over when Puu floats over to hover beside the wall.**

**Clint- **Hey! I'm going with you..

**Yusuke- **But...

**Clint- **No buts, Yu.. Just let me call King Enki's advisor to tell him... Arabue will believe me.

**Yusuke- **Fine...

**Clint- **Besides, going to this place was my Father's last request.

**Yusuke- **Understood.. But hurry.

**Clint nods and moves to the intercom on the arm of King Enki's throne to call for the Chief Advisor. Yusuke hops on Puu to wait with his arms crossed, still puzzling over what he's just witnessed.**

**#**

**(1) Bukimi - Ominous**


	25. Scene 25

**Scene 25 -- Gandera **

** The mage Kandero enters his house and finds his apprentice looking into a glowing orb.**

**Kandero- **What are you doing, Banashima?

** The shorter, younger-looking wizard looks up at his master as he comes over closer.**

**Banashima- **I believe, Master Kandero, that you have broken the small Koorime's mind.

** Banashima shows Kandero the orb. In it they watch Hiei seething death threats on Kurama repeatedly. Kandero chuckles, completely oblivious to the barely visible mist that begins to surround him.**

**Kandero- **What an interesting.. concept..

** Kandero goes quiet and continues staring into the orb.**

**Banashima- **(Quietly) This would eliminate two of Lord Shura's opponents in one stroke, Master.

** Kandero continues staring into the orb, but Banashima knows that he has the mighty mage's full attention now.**

**Banashima- **(Quietly) The only one that would be capable of killing the kitsune Kurama would be Lord Hiei.. and vice versa..

** Banashima smiles slightly when Kandero's eyes light upand he nods eagerly.**

**Kandero- **Yes... They would kill each other.. Just the end for them that Lord Shura craves!!

**Banashima- **Yes! What a wonderful idea you're scheming, Master!

**Kandero- **Yes.. Two demons that were once the best of allies.. killing each other...

**Banashima- **Brilliant!

**Kandero- **I shall send troops out to capture the kitsune and...

**Banashima- **No, no, no!!

** Kandero looks at his young apprentice with a scowl, but his eyes still glow under the subliminal spell that has been weaved around his mind.**

**Kandero- **No?

**Banashima- **No. If you do that, then Kurama will be suspecious and be on guard..

** Kandero slowly nods and begins to rub his hairy chin as he looks back into the orb.**

**Banashima- **(Quietly) If you convince Lord Shura to release the small Koorime it will look as if he escaped.. He'll go straight for the kitsune..

** Kandero frowns a bit.**

**Kandero- **But we wouldn't be able to witness their glorious battle..

**Banashima- **I could follow the little mutt undetected and capture the battle in a viewing orb just like this one.

** Now a smirk forms on Kandero's face and he looks at Banashima, directly into his apprentice's eyes.**

**Kandero- **Yes! That is an excellent plan.. Then those two will be out of the picture and Lord Shura can concentrate on taking out the Mazoku..

**Banashima- **Excellent. Take this orb with you and show it to Lord Shura.. It will help you to convince him of your great plan, Master.

** Banashima breaks eye contact as he hald bows to the evil mage. Kandero grabs up the orb and leaves quickly. When Banashima is sure that Kandero is gone he closes his eyes and disappears in a flurry of rainbow-colored shimmers. With a quick flash he reappears outside of the guard post to the prison. Inside, General Mukakai stands at the window sipping at a mug of bubbling brew. When his eyes catch the flash of light he remains calm and meets Banashima's eyes as they exchange brief words mentally.**

**#Banashima- **The seed has been planted. Kandero is on his way to Shura with the suggestion orb.

**#Mukakai- **I'll be ready.

** Banashima nods and disappears again. Mukakai half glances toward his sleeping fellow guard then continues sipping at the brew. Inside the inner prison, Hiei and Koenma look up when Banashima shimmers into solidity between them. The apprentice bows briefly to Koenma, then turns to crouch before Hiei. Before words are exchanged, Banashima holds out his hand and a small sphere forms. Hiei recognizes the man who had healed him when Lord Shura's torture, that he inflicted on him following his capture and arrival here, was completed.**

**Hiei- **You again..

**Banashima- **I don't have much time, Lord Hiei.. Your release is in the works.. Please keep this orb inside you until you are well away from here..

**Hiei- **They would be fools to release me!

** Banashima has no qualms about cuffing Hiei firmly on his head.**

**Banashima- **Listen to me, whelp! It is better for you now that you get as far away from here as possible..

** Hiei growls slightly, but decides to listen. Recognizing the seriousness of Banashima's voice.**

**Banashima- **The wards will only dissolve if you place enough distance between you and Kandero.. When the jagan is unwarded then you will be able to will this message orb out of you...

** Banashima shoves the orb into Hiei's bruised chest. Hiei refuses to moan from the slight discomfort.**

**Hiei- **What about him?

** Hiei darts his eyes toward Koenma. Banashima sighs.**

**Banashima- **He must stay here for now.. We must keep his Father angry at the little brat, Shura... When Kandero and Shura come you must convince them that you want the kitsune's blood..

** Now Hiei smirks.**

**Hiei- **That.. will be easy to do.. Seeing as how I am going to search out the one that killed Mukuro..

** Banashima shakes his head.**

**Banashima- **Things aren't as you think, young one..

** Hiei snarls.**

**Hiei- **How dare you.. speak to me in such a...?!

** Banashima clamps his hand over Hiei's mouth boldly.**

**Banashima- **When you view the orb all will be revealed, boy! Now, trust me and listen! When you are released you must leave this city quickly.. Do not mention speaking to anyone.. Just leave declaring war on the kitsune.

**Koenma- **(Quietly) Kurama didn't kill Mukuro.. But.. you must do as this man asks, Hiei.. You have to go warn them to stay away from here!

** Banashima half glances toward Koenma.**

**Banashima- **It is destined that they come here, M'Lord.. In time all will be as it should be.. Fate always has her way.

** Banashima removes his hand and pats Hiei's shoulder in a gesture of placation as he turns his full attention back to him.**

**Banashima- **Your obedience to my words is important.. The orb will be more important than your revenge on these peons.. Promise me on your honor of fire that you will do as I ask.

** For a couple moments Hiei studies the stranger. Something about Banashima niggles to Hiei's instincts that he must submit to his authority. When the koorime finally nods Banashima relaxes.**

**Banshima- **The orb will answer your questions.

** When Banashima fades away Hiei looks across the cell at Koenma.**

**Hiei- **How would he know about the honor of fire?

**Koenma- **He did say the orb would answer your questions..

**Hiei- **When I go it will leave you at their mercy..

**Koenma- **Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy.. Something tells me that Shura's minions aren't as loyal as he thinks.

** Hiei nods slightly, then scowls.**

**Hiei- **(Quietly) You do know that probably niether Yusuke nor Kurama know that you're here.

**Koenma- **(Quietly) I would prefer that it stay that way.. But perhaps that's why they decided on getting you loose.. You can find the others quicker than I can move.

**Hiei- **Hn.

** Hiei finally drops his head to concentrate on reclaiming his anger toward Kurama as instructed.**


	26. Scene 26

**Scene 26 -- Meanwhile... **

** Kandero enters Lord Shura's throne room when he's given permission to do so. The young ruler is obviously excited about something.**

**Shura- **Kandero! I have splendid news!!

** Shura turns to face the mage lowering his hand from his temple.**

**Kandero- **I have news, as well, M'Lord...

**Shura- **I'm the King! I speak first!!

** Kandero looks away nodding to hide his annoyance at the boy's attitude.**

**Kandero- **But of course, M'Lord.. Please tell me your great news.

**Shura- **I just heard from that parasite Tickoso.. I doubt that King Enki or that mouthy wife of his will be making it to the Royal Tournament..

**Kandero- **Oh, what a shame, Sir.

**Shura- **Lazurama is nearing the castle even now.. He'll have no problems taking care of those two.

** Shura claps his hands with a giddy giggle. He then hurries over to scramble up into his Father's large throne.**

**Kandero- **Oh that is good news, then..

**Shura- **Yes. Tickoso said that our kitsune puppet is going to arrive there very soon.. Everything is going just as I planned it. I truly am a genius, aren't I, Kandero?

**Kandero- **Indeed.

** Shura looks toward the mage a bit irritated at the complacent tone in his voice.**

**Shura- **Why are you here? I know that look in your eyes.. You're scheming something..

** Kandero nods and excitedly reveals Banashima's orb from one of his deep pockets.**

**Kandero- **I believe I.. er.. We have succeeded in driving the koorime mutt over the edge, finally.. Come see, M'Lord!

** The boy hops back out of the throne and hurries over as Kandero sets the suggestion orb on a low table. As Shura looks into it to watch the view of Hiei seething, that Banashima had created, the same mist begins to rise. It surrounds them both so subtly that neither take notice. Soon enough Shura glances up at Kandero grinning evilly.**

**Shura- **My plan has worked!! He does believe that the kitsune Kurama killed that worthless hag and their b-- child!

**Kandero- **Yes, Lord Shura.. If we set him free now he will go hunt the youko down.. We must set Lord Hiei free so he can go kill Kurama.

**Shura- **Oh, yes! What a delicious idea! Those two will destroy each other.. Of course it has been my plan all along.. I was just waiting for the right time to release the koorime.. Especially now that we have much better bait to draw Urameshi here.

** Kandero scowls down at the boy until Shura looks up at him.**

**Kandero- **What an absolute genius you are, Lord Shura.. My apprentice, Banashima, will even send a recording orb to follow Lord Hiei to record their battle.. Then when they kill each other your only threat will be the Mazoku...

**Shura- **Threat?!

** Shura glares up at his mage.**

**Shura- **Lord Urameshi is no threat to me!! My weak Father even beat him.. And I am more powerful than that fool goat ever was!

** Before Kandero can begin to grovel Shura takes off toward the door.**

**Shura- **Stop blubbering and come on! Let's go release the little mutt quickly!!

** Kandero shakes his head as he follows Shura out of the throneroom. In the hallway Kandero stops Shura.**

**Kandero- **Lord Shura, why are we running? I can teleport us to the prison quicker.

**Shura- **Then what are you waiting on?!

** Kandero raises his hands and the two of them disappear from the Palace and reappear at the gate of the prison. General Mukakai soon comes out to greet them.**

**Mukakai- **M'Lord Shura...

**Shura- **Escort us to the koorime's cell, General.. It's time to reveal the next stage in my wonderful plan.

** General Mukakai half bows respectfully then leads them into the prison and down into the innermost section of the holding area. He leaves the great iron door standing open and leads Shura and Kandero over to Hiei and Koenma's cell.**

**Mukakai- **Here we are, M'Lord.

**Shura- **Drag the runt out here..

**Kandero- **Don't remove the wards, though!! We'll leave them on him. They'll dissolve when he's far enough away from us.

**Shura- **Yes. I was thinking that.

** Kandero looks away again. General Mukakai rolls his eyes when his back is suffieciently turned away from the boy. Mukakai unlocks the cell door and goes over to unchain Hiei. He conveniently allows Hiei to break loose from him and the koorime blurs out to face Shura eye to eye.**

**Hiei- **Who are you calling a runt..

**Shura- **I am! Today is your lucky day, little demon...

** Hiei hisses and grabs Shura's robe.**

**Hiei- **You have no room to talk,.. little boy!

**Shura- **Unhand me!! I'm giving you a chance to leave and seek your revenge on the kitsune, koorime..

** Hiei remembers his promise to the stranger and shoves Shura back against Kandero's legs, knocking them both backward. The mage quickly growls and pushes the boy off of him as he sits up. He scowls at Hiei.**

**Kandero- **Yes.. We've grown tired of your presence here!! Be gone, you troublesome mutt!

** Though Hiei is physically strong, the wards placed on him do manage to keep him slowed down enough that Mukakai easily sees him heading toward him. The general raises his hands as if to defend himself, conviently leaving his sword free to be claimed by the dark koorime. Hiei then blurs to the open door and pauses to look back at Mukakai, 'D-- these blasted wards.. He seen me coming.. But he still allowed me to take his sword..'**

**Kandero- **Go on, now! You don't want to trifle with me with those wards on you!! They'll only dissolve if you go far away from here.. So shoo!

** Kandero waves a hand at Hiei, shooing him away. Hiei points the sword at them.**

**Hiei- **I do have a fox to hunt.. Then I'll return to deal with all of you!

** With that Hiei disappears out the door. Shura gets to his feet and laughs.**

**Shura- **And that is good riddance to those two.. Then there will be only one to go..

** Shura moves to the bars of the cell to look in at Koenma.**

**Shura- **As for you,.. Prince Koenma... You are the only bait I'll need now to draw Urameshi here.. Right into my trap!!

** The junior godling teen just stares silently back at Shura. Shura scowls when Koenma shows no fear, but then he shrugs and turns to leave laughing and skipping joyfully. Kandero watches the display a moment then sighs quietly and follows. When Mukakai senses that they are very much gone he relaxes. Koenma watches Banashima reappear beside the general.**

**Mukakai- **Are you sure the little guy will listen?

**Banashima- **He will not betray the honor of fire that he's bound himself to.

** Mukakai then looks at Banashima.**

**Mukakai- **Now what?

**Banashima- **I'll follow Hiei as I told Kandero I would. You can handle things here until I return.

** The general shrugs.**

**Mukakai- **I'll just take orders from those two like I always do.. Hiei has my sword, so be careful, Banashima.

**Banashima- **I can handle the whelp, don't worry. Be safe, General.

**Koenma- **So I'm to be kept in the dark about what's going on?

** Banashima moves to an unlit torch and lights it with a small burst of fire energy.**

**Banashima- **There.. that will help ease your fear of the dark, Your Highness.

** Banashima disappears with his shimmering poof, his chuckle echoing through the room. Mukakai coughs and waves the fine irritating dust away. He glances in at Koenma.**

**Mukakai- **(Quietly) Sorry about him, Sir.. But fire demons do have a weird sense of humor.

**Koenma- **Fire demon?

** Before he can give away anymore information Mukakai bows to Koenma and leaves. **


	27. Scene 27

**Scene 27 -- The Hidden Kitsune Valley **

**Durga's green sphere coasts through the secret cavern of a large waterfall that bursts out from the top of a mountain so that it's shimmering waves flow down both sides of it's face, thus covering both entrance and exit of this secret passage. The sphere glides through the veil of water on the other side. For a couple moments it hovers as she gets an overview of the destruction that was once a beautiful, lush valley. The sphere then coasts downward to get a closer look as it coasts over the wide path of destruction. Patches of burnt trees still smolder, filling the air with the scent of smoke. Durga is saddened because she remembers the beauty that this valley held not so very long ago. When the sphere rounds a bend in the valley it pauses a moment, then floats over and lands amidst the ruins of a settlement. The green light fades away to show the nature goddess. Princess Durga sheds quiet tears as she looks around at the burnt ruins. She treads delicately amongst scattered kitsune bodies, most nearly unrecognizable, yet destroyed in such a way that it prevented their total disentegration. Durga narrows her eyes as anger replaces the sorrow when she realizes the reason for this. If Kurama would ever return here all of this would be just for his eyes to see. Durga finally finds a few bodies that she is able to recognize. The princess raises her hand to muffle a sob as she gazes down upon the bodies of Lazurama's mate and three very young kits.**

**Durga-** Oh, Methanei... How did I not feel all of this.. pain..?

** As she reaches down to stroke the female's raven locks she imagines what it must have been like for Lazurama to watch the evil demons kill his lifemate and three kits right in front of him. She looks to the side where a sliced coiling of ropes still lay around the base of an untouched tree. 'That must be where Lazurama was restrained'. She straightens up.**

**Durga- **So.. he spoke the truth...

** Durga moves to the untouched, living tree. Her powers allow her to feel its sorrow at being the thing its creator was restrained to. She reaches out and touches the tree.**

**Durga- **Be at ease, faithful one.. Show me everything you witnessed here.

** Almost like a flood, the images of cruel destruction rage before her mind's eyes. When it all ends with Lazurama breaking down before his last two kits are slaughtered and he is released Durga pulls her hand away from the tree, spins to glare back the way she'd come. After a couple strides her sphere re-forms around her and shoots back out of the valley quickly, heading toward the one demon amongst the invaders that she saw take off with the last two kits.**


	28. Scene 28

**I'm not going to apologize for the shortness of my last Scene. I felt it left the impact I desired for it to make in the way it was done. To make up, though, this Scene will be a bit longer, lol.**

**#**

**Scene 28 -- Another Part of Demon World**

** Kurama and his group pause near a stream to allow Kuwabara to rest. The burly redhead moves to lean against a large tree.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey, guys.. this must be the.. hot, dry season.. Sorry I'm slowing you up.

**Kurama-** It's okay, Kuwa. I'm kind of winded myself..

** Shishiwakamaru looks at Jin, who is floating in a sitting position nearby.**

**Shishi- **Humans are such frail creatures.

**Jin- **Aye, b'gora they be that indeed, Shishi.

** Touya raises one of his hands toward Kuwabara.**

**Touya- **I could cool you off.

** Kuwabara scowls at Touya's glowing hand.**

**Kuwabara- **Uh.. thanks.. but no... I enjoy not being an icicle.

** Touya smirks and crosses his arms.**

**Touya- **Smart for a human.

** Kurama chuckles at his group, then watches shishi turn to look away quickly.**

**Kurama- **Again, Shishi?

**Shishi- **Four coming.. from that direction...

** Kurama turns to look toward Jin, but the Wind Master is already on his way up to take a look. Suzuka hurries over to place his hooded cloak on Kurama as the kitsune takes his human form. Kurama then goes over to look at Kuwabara as they wait for Jin to return.**

**Kurama- **Ready to be on the menu again?

**Kuwabara- **Why can't we say that we're going to eat them for a change?

** Kuwabara looks around at the others, then makes a face and sits down looking miserable. Jin swooshes back down to join them.**

**Jin- **Yep, indeedy.. There be four SDFies a-comin'.. an pretty quick..

** Kurama looks quietly at Touya who has positioned himself beside them. The Ice Master doesn't even have to look at Kurama to sense his attention and he nods once. Touya then leans against the tree going into his calm, but alert mode, hiding one hand behind him. Suzuka and Shishi move to take up positions between the 'humans' and the approaching danger. Kurama sighs quietly and moves down to sit beside Kuwabara. The redhead reaches over to pull the hood over Kurama's head.**

**Kuwabara- **(Quietly) I hope this is the last of 'em.

** All the demons pick up the sounds of the squad as they grow nearer.**

**Touya- **Be quiet, human.. (Whispered) Their ears are better than ours.

**Kuwabara- **(Quietly) I just hate being on the menu.. It makes me nervous.

**Touya- **(Whispered) Beats being on a firing squad.

**Jin- **(Whispered) Aye. Heads up now.

** Kurama sends his last message out telepathically.**

**(#) Kurama- **Just be alert, friends. They may be alerted from the last couple squads.

**(#) Touya- **Doubt it.. Those guys should still be thawing out.

** As the SDF squad comes into sight Suzuka and Shishi begin their fake argument over how the 'food' should be divided. Touya wills his hidden hand to start glowing again as the troopers hurry over to break up the argument.**

**SDF Guard #1- **Here now...

**Shishi- **Hey! Who do you think you are?!

**Suzuka- **Yeah! Go hunt your own!

**SDF Guard #2- **We're the SDF! Can't you see?

** The guard indicates his insignia on his chest.**

**SDF Guard #3- **What are you doing with humans this far into Demon World?

**Suzuka- **Back off! We caught them fair and square!!

**Jin- **Yoi! The border's wide open now, doncha know?

**SDF Guard #2- **That don't give you the right to go across and hunt them!

**SDF Guard #3- **Yeah! I thought your King Enki made a rule against that?

**SDF Guard #1- **We'll just escort these two back.

** As the guard moves toward Kuwabara and Kurama, who are huddling together, Touya sighs and thrusts his glowing hand toward the guards.**

**Shishi- **Learn to mind your own business!

**Touya- **Winter Blast!!

** Suzuka and Shishi quickly dive aside and Jin takes to the air to escape the wave of frozen air. The guards raise their hands, but they're not quick enough to avoid being deep-freezed. In a moment, only a chilly silence covers the area and the squad stands frozen. Kurama and Kuwabara stand. Kuwabara moves to tap one of the frozen guards' forehead.**

**Kuwabara- **Are you sure this doesn't kill them?

**Touya- **They're immortal, human.

**Shishi- **For the hundredth time.

**Kurama- **Do you think I would allow Touya to do it if it were detrimental, Kuwa? Come on, let's go.

** Suzuka turns and motions off in a slightly different direction than they were headed.**

**Suzuka- **That way!

** Everyone looks at the blonde.**

**Kuwabara- **Why?

** Touya rolls his eyes.**

**Touya- **When will you learn not to question the Great Suzuka?

**Suzuka- **Great and beautiful...

**Kurama- **Not now, Suze.

** As they start off Kuwabara glances toward Kurama walking along beside him.**

**Kuwabara- **But this King Enki dude's castle is...

**Kurama- **(Quietly) I think we're too late to meet King Enki.

** Shishi and Touya, walking ahead of them glance at each other. Suzuka, walking on the other side of Kurama, glances at his friend.**

**Suzuka- **You felt it disappear, too?

** Kuwabara stops walking and scowls.**

**Kuwabara- **You mean your king is..?

** Jin, bringing up the rear, shoves Kuwabara from behind.**

**Jin- **Keep moving. We need ta be a-puttin' some distance 'tween us and the SDFies, Red.

** Kuwabara continues on but glances back at Jin over a shoulder.**

**Kuwabara- **You have no room to talk..

**Kurama- **The journey will be much more pleasant if we traveled silently, please.

** Even Kuwabara picks up on Kurama worsening mood. For the next few miles the group does in fact travel in complete silence. But then Suzuka breaks it when he stops and points skyward.**

**Suzuka- **Hey! Look up there!

** When they all look up they see nothing but sun.**

**Kuwabara- **What?! I don't...

**Shishi- **Wait for it, idiot.

** In the next moment Kuwabara feels the aura approaching. He recognizes it immediately and lowers his eyes as a big, blue bird appears. Puu shrieks as he flies toward them. Yusuke looks down and notices the group on the ground. The Toushin recognizes one of the familiar auras that reaches out toward him.**

**Yusuke- **Go lower, Puu! Fly over them..

** Clint looks at Yusuke as he grabs a couple handfuls of feathers, hanging on as Puu dives lower.**

**Clint- **Are you trying to.. provoke those.. demons?!

** As Puu sweeps over the group to give Yusuke a better look Clint clamps his mouth shut to prevent the breakfast he had from greeting the demons first. The group on the groound all duck. Kurama raises his hands to settle his friends.**

**Kuwabara- **(Mumbling) Figures he'd show up..

** Kurama half glances toward Kuwabara as he stands back up. Puu swings around to come back and land per Yusuke's orders. The group all shields their eyes as some dust whips around. Kuwabara shakes off what's settled on his head and glares up at the new arrival.**

**Kuwabara- **What's the stupid idea, Urameshi?!

** Jin glances at Kuwabara, then his ears wiggle as he steps forward grinning.**

**Kurama- **Just relax, guys.

** Kurama places a hand on Jin's shoulder.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Down, Windy.

** Kurama then looks toward Yusuke who is now studying them sternly.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Stay alert, guys.. I don't like what I'm feeling from him.

** Kuwabara glances at Kurama out of the corner of his eyes, but remains quiet. **

**Yusuke- **Stay here, Clint.. Let me deal with.. them.

** Yusuke looks at Clint when he growls. Since Kurama is back in his kitsune form the cat is barely concealing his anger.**

**Yusuke- **Clint, please.. Let me handle this.

**Clint- **Yeah. Sure. This is just my alert mode.

**Yusuke- **Riight.. I'll let you know if I need you to go into battle mode.

** Clint nods, keeping his cat eyes on the group. Yusuke hops down off of Puu and walks closer to the group. Kurama decides to step out and move toward Yusuke calmly. When Yusuke stops and points a glowing finger toward him Kurama stops, but remains alertly calm.**

**Kurama- **Yusuke.

**Yusuke- **Start talking, Fox.. Tell me why.

** Before Kurama can answer Kuwabara hurries over to stand in front of Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **Are you working for Enma now?!

**Yusuke- **What the h-- are you doing here?!

**Kuwabara- **I'm here to help Kurama prove that he didn't kill any of those border guards!!

**Yusuke- **Border guards?! This goes way beyond those grunts!!

** Kurama reaches up and easily lifts Kuwabara to place him out of the way.**

**Kurama- **He thinks I killed Enki, Kuwa.

** Touya moves up beside Kurama.**

**Touya- **Can I zap some sense into him now, Boss?

** Kurama raises a hand to touch Touya's chest.**

**Kurama- **No... Can we talk about this, Yusuke?

** Yusuke recognizes Touya, then Jin who peeks around from behind Kurama to wave at him.**

**Yusuke- **Jin?

** Jin's ears wiggle again. Yusuke looks back at Kurama. **

**Yusuke- **Somebody better tell me what's going on.. My finger might get itchy.

** Yusuke looks at Kuwabara a little surprised when he calls out his Spirit Sword.**

**Kuwabara- **You put yours away and I'll put mine away, Urameshi! We haven't even got to Enki's castle yet!

**Clint- **Well we were there!!

**Yusuke- **Well, we were there when you used your whips to kill him, Kurama!

**Clint- **You killed him, the queen, and my father, General Nekotama!

** Kurama lowers his eyes shamefully.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) I am truly.. sorry... But it was not me, Yusuke.. The kitsune you saw.. is my half brother Lazurama.

**Kuwabara- **Listen to him, Yusuke.. This guy is like his evil twin or something..

** Something in Yusuke's gut tells him that Kurama is telling the truth. He pulls his hand up as he turns his attentions on Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke- **Why the h-- should I believe you, you dirty, double-timing..

**Kuwabara- **Forget about the past, Yusuke!!

** All the demons watch a bit stunned when Yusuke moves to Kuwabara and plows him with a right fist to his jaw, plowing him into Shishi and Suzuka.**

**Kurama- **Double-timing..?

** Yusuke turns to face Kurama as Kuwabara is unceremoniously dumped off of the two demons he landed on. Suzuka gives a grumbling Shishi a hand up. They then come over, leaving Kuwabara to sit and rub his jaw.**

**Yusuke- **Never mind, Fox. It's in the past.. So you have an evil twin, huh?

**Kurama- **Half brother.

**Yusuke- **Whatever. He sure does look a lot like you. Had me fooled.

**Jin- **Unfortunately, ye not be the only one to be a-thinkin' that, Yusuke.

**Touya- **Yes.. King Enma has put a death order on Kurama.

** Yusuke looks at Touya again.**

**Yusuke- **Do I know you?

**Touya- **That doesn't matter.. We need to get out of this area.

**Shishi- **Yes, those SDF guards are thawing out as we speak.

**Yusuke- **Frozen SDF guards?

** Kurama lifts a hand to wave off the explanation, then motions off into the distance.**

**Kurama- **There's a very large Okunenju stalk over there.. We'll be safe on top of it while we rest for the night and get you caught up, Yusuke.

** Yusuke half glances back toward Kuwabara then rekaxes all of his built-up energy as he nods.**

**Yusuke- **Okay. I'll meet you up there, Kurama.. Any chance you can leave him down here?

** Yusuke thumbs toward Kuwabara who looks away.**

**Kurama- **Uh.. I would prefer not to.. Demon World isn't pleasant at night..

**Yusuke- **Yeah. I know.

** Yusuke turns and goes back to hop on Puu's back again. Kurama hesitantly goes over to help Kuwabara to his feet.**

**Kurama- **Something I need to know?

**Kuwabara- **No! It's none of your business!

** Kurama studies Kuwabara's shameful expression a moment, then motions to Jin.**

**Kurama- **Can you take us over to the Okunenju, Jin?

** Jin excitedly forms a tornado around the group and guides it toward the tallest Okunenju stalk in the distance. Kuwabara's scream can be heard half way there.**


	29. Scene 29

**Scene 29 -- The Okunenju Stalk**

** As Yusuke and Clint wait, laying on Puu's back, for the others to arrive they chat.**

**Clint- **So, hey. You never did tell me what that letter said.

**Yusuke- **Letter? Oh, the one with the package?

**Clint- **Yeah.

**Yusuke- **It was scrawled like some kid wrote it. That's why I didn't pay it much mind until I opened the box.. It said, 'Two down, these ones are next'.

**Clint- **But how would Shura know where you were?

**Yusuke- **I was too busy wondering who the 'two' were.. I guess we'll get up to speed soon enough.

** Yusuke looks toward the approaching tornado. Clint watches a slight smirk touch his lips.**

**Clint- **So you believe that kitsune?

**Yusuke- **I've never known Kurama to lie.. not to me, anyway.. I had a feeling back in the castle that something just wasn't right.

**Clint- **But how long has it been since you seen the guy?

**Yusuke- **A couple years.. almost three..

** Yusuke looks toward Clint.**

**Yusuke- **Use your brain, Cat. They've been traveling with.. that human.. There's no way he would be involved in killing for no reason.

** Yusuke looks back toward the tornado that's growing closer.**

**Yusuke- **Kuwabara's a scumbag.. sometimes.. But he's not a cold-blooded killer.

**Clint- **I hope you're right, Yu.. Better hold on, that tornado's coming in for a landing.

** Yusuke and Clint don't have to worry too much, though, since Puu raises his body and spreads his wings to shield them as the tornado lands. They just hold onto Puu's tough feathers. When the wind settles the two release their hold and slide down to the ground. They walk over to join the group of demons. Yusuke faces Kurama as Clint watches Kuwabara move away, holding his midsection, to fall on his knees and get his bearings.**

**Yusuke- **My gut believes you, Kurama.

** Kurama sighs. He half glances toward Clint, then answers Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **Lazzie.. is being manipulated..

**Yusuke- **Yeah, well, Clint here killed the parasite demon that.. What's his name again?

**Kurama- **Lazurama.. Parasite demon?

** Kurama and Clint meet eyes. The kitsune watches Clint's lips curl in a quiet snarl. It causes him to give a low growl involuntarily.**

**Yusuke- **Easy, you two. Kurama, this is Clint. His demon name is Felotama. He's my new halfbreed buddy.. Clint, this is...

**Clint- **Youko Kurama.. I've heard all the stories.

** It quietly puzzles Clint when Kurama gives a very humanistic sigh. Kurama then transforms into his human guise.**

**Kurama- **You do seem to attract our kind to yourself, Yusuke.

** Clint huffs and moves back to lean against Puu. The big blue bird trills some, but allows the contact. Yusuke shrugs and looks back at his friend.**

**Yusuke- **It's good to see you again, Red. Really..

** Yusuke glances toward the four demons that had accompanied him.**

**Yusuke- **Nice gang you got gathered there, yourself..

** Kurama glances toward Kuwabara as he comes over a bit timidly. Yusuke avoids looking at Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke- **With one exception.

** Kuwabara crosses his arms and scowls.**

**Kuwabara- **Are you referring to me, Urameshi?!

** Now Yusuke glares at Kuwabara. In his current demon form the Toushin Mazoku is able to meet Kuwabara's beady dark red eyes.**

**Yusuke- **Who else?

**Kurama- **I didn't come with Kurama to be harrassed by you!! We need to put our stuff aside and help him..

**Yusuke- **You have no right to preach to me like you have any honor left!!

**Kurama- **Hey!!

** Both Yusuke and Kuwabara look at Kurama, startled by his raised voice.**

**Kurama- **I don't know what happened between you two after I left.. But can we put it away for now?!

** Jin floats over, also concerned about the anger he feels emanating from his usually calm friend.**

**Jin- **Hey, why all the fussin' an' a-scratchin', Jollies?- Kurama, this be our ol' pal Yusuke.. He's goin' ta help us, right?

** Kurama gathers himself and can't help but grin when Jin places a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. When Yusuke looks at Jin, the Wind Master's ears wiggle. Shishi and Suzuka exchange knowing smirks as Touya just crosses his arms and shakes his head disdainfully between them.**

**Kurama- **Jin's happy to see you, Yusuke.

**Yusuke- **Uh.. yeah.. I gathered that.

**Jin- **Indeedy I am, Urameshi.. See me ears a-wigglin'?

** Yusuke tilts his head to look at each of Jin's wiggling ears, then looks back at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **So.. Wiggling ears, wierd talking, death threats, and a moron.. Gee, I really missed this.

** Yusuke turns to start back toward Puu.**

**Kurama- **Yusuke.

**Yusuke- **No.

**Kurama- **So you're going to turn your back on me, too?

** Yusuke stops. After a moment, he turns back around to glare at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **Me turn my back on you?!

** Yusuke scowls and walks back over to look Kurama square in the eyes.**

**Yusuke- **Do I need to remind you who left first?! Who left me alone to find out what that b--..!

** He jerks his thumb toward Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke- **Was doing with Keiko while I was here the last time?!

**Kurama- **I heard that Keiko left you..

**Yusuke- **Yeah.. Because of Mr. Honor-And-Loyalty over there!!

**Kuwabara- **Shut up, Urameshi!! That's neither Kurama's fault, nor his business! Keiko and I both missed you while you were...

** Yusuke points his finger at Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke- **Say that s--ty line one more time and I'll blow your head off!

** Kurama is still reeling from piecing together what he's just learned as Kuwabara boldly grabs Yusuke's wrist. Jin moves back away from the volitile situation.**

**Kuwabara- **I'm not scared of you, Urameshi!! I'm not some weakling!

** Yusuke and Kuwabara glare daggers at each other and Kurama begins to gather himself and resume the peacekeeping role he'd always held in the group before. Jin looks at the others.**

**Jin- **Me thinks they jus' need ta settle a few wee issues.

** Shishi smirks when Touya raises a hand toward the three fussing old friends.**

**Touya- **I could settle their issues..

** Shishi touches Touya's arm.**

**Shishi- **(Quietly) Relax, Touy.. It's not really hostility..

** Touya and the others look at the empathically-gifted demon as Shishiwakamaru looks back toward the squabbling trio.**

**Shishi- **(Quietly) Pain and sorrow.. Lonliness.. But not murderous intent..

** Touya drops his hand. Yusuke finally jerks his wrist loose from Kuwabara's grasp. For several moments the three fall silent. Then Kuwabara breaks the silence.**

**Kuwabara- **You're the one that left first, Yusuke.. You left me and Keiko behind when you hopped through that hole..

** Yusuke backs up, then turns to continue away. This time Kurama stops him.**

**Yusuke- **Let me go so I can do what I do best..

**Kurama- **No, Yusuke, please.. Do you remember how you saved my life on the roof that night?

**Yusuke- **We were a team.. We all saved each other's a--es lots of times.. But that's in the past now, too..

**Kuwabara- **We can still be a team..

**Kurama- **I need your help again, Yusuke.

** For several moments Yusuke neither moves, nor speaks. Then he slowly shakes his head.**

**Yusuke- **We're not a team.. as long as.. someone's missing.

**Kurama- **We were on our way to rescue him.. as well as my brother.

**Kuwabara- **Yeah, we think some little freaky-looking punk has captured Hiei somehow.

** Yusuke turns to look at them again.**

**Yusuke- **Shura.

**Kurama- **Yes. He's the one that's manipulating Lazurama.. Will you please help us?

**Yusuke- **Just let me go cool off, will ya?!

** Kurama sighs, then nods. He looks toward the other demons as Yusuke continues back over toward Puu and Clint.**

**Kurama- **We'll set up camp here for the night, guys!

** The four nod and move away to begin creating a firepit and gathering kindling. Kurama looks back at Kuwabara.**

**Kurama- **Is your jaw sore, Kazuma?

**Kuwabara- **No. He just caught me off guard.

**Kurama- **Right.. It's okay, though. We quit counting your losses. Remember?

** Kuwabara looks at Kurama a bit annoyed, then stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets and follows him over to begin helping the others. When Yusuke reaches Clint the halfbreed reaches out to lift Yusuke's hand to check it.**

**Clint- **It looks a little swelled.

**Yusuke- **I'll be fine.. D-- idiot must have had an iron plate put in his jaw because of all my previous poundings.

**Clint- **Nice pair of friends.

** Yusuke meets Clints eyes a moment.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly)Best a guy could ask for.. I'm the one that messed things up.. I don't want to talk about it right now.

** Knowing what Yusuke needs, Puu reaches down to pick Yusuke up by his tunic, then lays him on his back. Yusuke pats the bird's beak as Puu trills soothingly.**

**Yusuke- **Thanks, Puu.. I just need to clear my head and think.

**Clint- **I'll keep an eye on things from down here!

**Yusuke- **Sure, Cat! Maybe they'll need you to catch 'em some food!

**Clint- **Hey! I'm a cat, not a hunting dog!! We eat everything we catch ourselves!!

** Yusuke chuckles quietly. When Clint turns around and sees that all the others are staring at him he turns and strolls around to Puu's other side to keep his watch.**


	30. Scene 30

Long overdue update, I know, but it just took a short hiatus while I was finishing up my other YYH story. I assure you, I'm not going to drop this one.

**#**

**Scene 30 -- Outside of Gandera**

** When Hiei finally crosses the border of Shura's territory he lands in a crouch and looks around heaving, then checks his still-intact wards, 'D--, aren't I.. far enough away.. yet?' When Hiei tries to touch the wards around his legs it sets off sizzles and sparks that annoy the koorime more than pain him now, 'They are.. weakening'. As old habits dictate, Hiei uses what little strength he does have to leap up the nearest tree a couple branches where he then leans against the trunk to catch his breath. He glances downward and begins to wonder if climbing was a smart thing to do since he's still warded. Although he's never been afraid of heights, due to being naturally gifted with good balance, a fall from even this height would be a little painful for the warded demon. Before he can fully decide on his next move, though, he hears his leg wraps begin to sizzle again. Hiei looks down and watches the wards finally, slowly disintegrate. /he grins impishly until he realizes that one of the wards is on his right arm.**

**Hiei- **Ahh, perfect..

** Hiei really scowls when the ward around his head begins to dissolve away next. As soon as it's completely gone Hiei feels anger building up within him with renewed force. For a moment he closes his eyes and revels in the power that begins to swirl around him, feeling so completely free once more. **

**Hiei- **Yes!

** Then he feels his jagan beginning to open and his right arm beginning to tingle.**

**Hiei- **No!

** Even this small burst of rage is amplified and the koorime feels the draagon inside him begin to stir to life.**

**Hiei- **No, stop.. D-- it!!

** Hiei quickly raises his left hand to cover his open jagan, 'Not now! If the Dragon is freed I'm dinner!' Hiei uses his speed to get back down on the ground. He leans against the base of the large tree and struggles to force his jagan to close once more. A new inner voice speaks up and reminds Hiei rather loudly about the message sphere that Banashima placed inside him. When he gets the jagan closed, Hiei centers himself and holds out his right hand. He speaks the words that the voice prompts him to.**

**Hiei- **Message orb.. to my hand..

** Now Hiei feels a brief burst of warmth inside him then watches the glowing orb pop out of his chest and settle onto his hand. He moves out away from the tree.**

**Hiei- **I.. don't take orders no more.. But if you are truly.. a mage.. I will need you to make new wards.. for me..

** With a quiet growl Hiei throws the orb against the wide trunk of the tree. It breaks and explodes a lot of smoke. Hiei waves it out of his face to find an image of Banashima showing in amazing detail before him. The image inclines his head amiably.**

**Banashima- **I am glad you chose to hear my message, Lord Hiei.. My name is Banashima.. Currently, I am Master Kandero's apprentice..

** Hiei moves a foot backward to get into an alert stance as he growls.**

**Hiei- **Is this some kind of a trick?!

**Banashima- **Please, you must trust me, Hiei. This is no trick. I may be under Kandero, seemingly, but I loathe the cretin and the little.. beast he serves.

**Hiei- **That makes two of us.

**Banashima- **(Nods) I was sure you would agree.

** Hiei smirks as he crosses his arms.**

**Hiei- **Get on with the d-- message! I don't have all day.. what's left of it..

**Banashima- **Oh, yes.. My message.. (Clears throat) Please meet me when the moon is full.

** The image holds up two strips of white cloth.**

**Banashima- **I have new wards for your jagan and right arm already prepared.

** Hiei tilts his head, becoming suspecious of the 'image'. He watches Banashima quiet with a slight look of alarm when he unsheathes the large sword he commandeered from Mukakai.**

**Banashima- **Please.. stay calm until you can get these wards in place.. If you release your Dragon...

** Quicker than Banashima can react, Hiei blurs forward and places the tip of the sword to his throat.**

**Hiei- **And what if I release this.. image.. of your head from off your shoulders, Old Man?!

** After a moment, the image fully solidifies and the mage jiggles the wards again.**

**Banashima- **Then these will disappear, Little Boy.

** The koorime growls a little more agitated and snatches the wards from Banashima. His jagan begins to open again.**

**Hiei- **Message orb my..

**Banashima- **Please.. Cover that eye.

** Hiei moves away a few feet, re-sheathes the sword, then begins to quickly put the wards on.**

**Banashima- **You're very perceptive for a young halfbreed..

** Hiei glances a glare at the mage. Banashima touches his own chest.**

**Banashima- **I am who I said I am.. What I didn't say, however, is that I am a full fire demon.

** Hiei looks toward Banashima again as he finishes wrapping his right arm.**

**Hiei- **Is that supposed to impress me?

**Banashima- **Hn.. You are a bitter little demon.. But then, I can't say that I blame you.. knowing everything that you've been through in your short lifespan.

** Hiei snorts and flexes his right arm to stretch the wards to make sure the cloth isn't too constricting.**

**Hiei- **And just how would you know..?

** Hiei looks back up at the taller, older demon.**

**Hiei- **I would say I've done quite well in my 250 years.

** Banashima sighs and shakes his head.**

**Banashima- **You have so much yet to learn, Boy.

** Since Hiei can now snarl without any restrictions, he does so with a vengeance.**

**Hiei- **I don't have time to waste! I have a fox to hunt down! A brat to kill..

** Hiei turns to blur away. Banashima holds up a hand calmly.**

**Banashima- **Freeze.

** When he is sure that Hiei's body obeys, Banashima chuckles at his chosen word.**

**Banashima- **Sorry about the pun.. Heat of the moment and all.. (Chuckles) But we still have much to discuss.. I can't have you blurring off just yet, whelp.

**Hiei- **Release me!

**Banashima- **If I do, will you stay and listen to me,.. son?

** Hiei's eyes widen a moment, then narrow as Banashima moves around into his sight.**

**Hiei- **How.. dare you.. call me that! I am a son.. to nobody!!

** Banashima's weathered features grow sad at these words, then he steps back some. Hiei watches as the mage raises his crossed arms over his face. The immense heat and flames that begin to erupt from the older demon cause Hiei to close his eyes. When he opens them again he stares at an older mirror image of himself. When Banashima speaks again his voice booms with gentle authority that reaches Hiei's demonic core.**

**Banashima- **I have every right to call you my son.. Now do I have your attention, Boy?

** When Hiei can't find the words to answer Banashima sighs and relaxes his dominant aura.**

**Banashima- **I know,.. Hiei.. I know all about the desire that once burned in your heart.. To find me.. and make me pay for your existance.

** Banashima raises a hand and releases the Halt spell. Hiei's legs immediately buckle and he collapses back onto his rear to stare up at the impressive figure before him.**

**Banashima- **You don't know it, but I have watched you from the time of your birth.. Your mother, Hina, was.. an unfortunate accident..

** Hiei leaps to his feet with a hiss.**

**Hiei- **Is that supposed to endeaar you to me?! - To know that my whole life was..!

**Banashima- **Sit back down, Little One.

** Banashima flicks a finger toward him and Hiei lands back on his rear again. The show of power does impress the koorime and he looks back up at the flame-haired demon.**

**Banashima- **Please, I have a lot of explaining to do and not much time.. Be quiet and listen.

** Banashima watches Hiei scowl again and sighs.**

**Banashima- **Don't do that.. It makes you look so ugly.

**Hiei- **If you've watched me my whole life then you would be an authority on ugly..

**Banashima- **You are really wanting to know why I'm making myself known to you now, after all these years.

** Hiei starts to stand again.**

**Banashima- **If I have to sit you down again I will not be so gentle!

** Hiei pauses, then decides to stay seated.**

**Banashima- **As I started to explain.. When I first met your mother Hina I was going through a very rough period.. You see, son, there are some demons who go through brief periods of time called Heats..

** Now Hiei rolls his eyes, crosses his arms, and looks away.**

**Hiei- **We're a little late for this talk,.. Father.

** Banashima reaches out a hand to make a squeezing gesture with his thumb and forefinger. When he pulls the hand closer to him it draws Hiei's face back toward him without actual contact. Another display of his power.**

**Banashima- **Pay attention and don't be so insolent, Hiei.

** Hiei jerks loose from the phantom hold.**

**Hiei- **Feh! Get on with it, then!

**Banashima- **Thank you.. Now, where was I? Oh yes.. It can be a very uncomfortable time.. Especially for fire demons..

**Hiei- **(Mumbled) Tell me about it.

**Banashima- **The desires that flood us during this time can really.. burn us up..

** Hiei looks up at his older image dumbfounded when he holds his middle as he laughs heartily. When Banashima sees that the humor is lost on Hiei he sobers and clears his throat.**

**Banashima- **You really should learn to laugh sometime, son.

**Hiei- **What has ever happened in my life that has given me a reason to laugh?! Created out of a raging accident, torn from my mother and sister by a bunch of frigid hags, thrown off my home in hopes that the fall would kill me..!

**Banashima- **Trust me, I nearly fried their world for that.. But I was more concerned at the time about saving my plunging heir at the time.

** Hiei falls quiet. Banashima sits down in front of Hiei indian-style.**

**Banashima- **Hiei, how did you survive those early years?

**Hiei- **You should know! - I was found by a gang of thieves.. When I was brought to their leader he tried to take my..

** Hiei falls silent once more when Banashima morphs into the form of Hiei's old gang leader.**

**Banashihma- **I just wanted to get a closer look at it.. You were born with a nice pair of fangs, I must say.

** Banashima holds out his hand to show Hiei the scar on his finger with a proud smile.**

**Banashima- I cauderized the mark so that I would never forget my oldest son's first act of bonding with me.**

** Hiei stares at the scar, lost in the early memory of biting the older demon, a moment. Then he slowly looks up at the mage.**

**Hiei- **First act of.. bonding? I bit you.

**Banashima- **It's an instinct among fire demons.. The children bite their parents to taste their blood and affirm their parentage.. I was very glad when that nature showed in you.. Bite me again.

** Hiei scowls again.**

**Hiei- **Excuse me?

** Banashima nods.**

**Banashima- **You still have your doubts.. If you bite me again it will remove all of them.

** Hiei considers Banashima's words a moment, then suddenly pulls the hand over and sinks one of his fangs into the finger again. At first he does it as an opportunity to hurt the older demon. But when he gets a small taste of Banashima's blood a pulse goes through him. The koorime can't explain it, but somehow he knows that this man is, indeed, his Father. Slowly he releases the hand and turns away as a myriad of mixed emotions floods through him. For the time being, revenge is the furtherest thing from his mind.**

**Hiei- **(Quietly) So.. that was you..

**Banashima- **Hn.. Fire demons can take many different forms.. We can change our shapes much like the flames we were born from.. Unfortunately, you didn't inherit that trait too strongly.. Or our stature, I'm afraid.

** Hiei shrugs, but still avoids Banashima's eyes as the demon returns to his normal form.**

**Hiei- **I've never had much problems with that.. or any aspect of my.. appearance.

**Banashima- **No. Your problems have always been external.

** Now Hiei looks back at Banashima.**

**Hiei- **Why didn't you ever tell me who you were?!

** It is Banashima's turn to take the defensive.**

**Banashima- **Hey, fire demons aren't exactly known for being very.. paternal.. I actually did more for you than I ever did for any of my other children.. Yes, you have more siblings than just Yukina.

** Hiei looks away again.**

**Banashima- **You have five half brothers and two half sisters.

**Hiei- **That's all?

** Banashima lowers his eyes.**

**Banashima**- After the.. incident with your mother I was busy raising you as much as I could for the next 50 years.. When you finally became old enough and left the gang it was hard but I knew I had to allow you to make your own way.. I finally met and mated a full fire demoness from the home clan, reclaimed my position as it's leader and settled down to raise my other children.. Onasumi passed on while she was giving birth to our youngest.. twins.. A boy and a girl.. Rather ironic, huh?

** Hiei only grunts.**

**Banashima- **Hiei, if I hadn't had the experience I had in taking care of you I wouldn't have been able to raise my twins.

** Hiei looks away again, crossing his arms.**

**Hiei- **(Sarcastically)Hn.. Glad I was useful for something.

** The mage looks at Hiei again.**

**Banashima- **Hiei, I am proud of you.. Proud that you've survived the hard life you didn't really deserve.. Proud that you've finally risen above it.

**Hiei- **Peachy.

** Banashima tilts his head puzzled.**

**Banashima- **What?

**Hiei- **Never mind.. It's a human term.. Fire demons don't care for humans..

** Now Banashima shrugs.**

**Banashima- **This is true.. We wish that we could burn them all away once and for all..

**Hiei- **(Snarls) They're not all bad, ya know!

** When Hiei looks back over his shoulder at his Father the man is grinning. Hiei shakes his head incredulously.**

**Banashima- **I know, son.. I also know why you can say that.

** After another couple moments, Hiei gets back to his feet.**

**Hiei- **Is your conscious clear now? I do have a fox to find.

**Banashima- **You asked why I'm making myself known to you now.

** Banashima raises a hand, but Hiei decides to sit back down on his own.**

**Hiei- **Do you enjoy your power?

**Banashima- **Do you wish to see my full power, Boy?

** Banashima's eyes flash with red flames. For perhaps the first time in his life Hiei cowers back away from the surge he feels, not fully understanding why.**

**Hiei- **No, I don't.

** Banashima relaxes with a smile.**

**Banashima- **This papa didn't raise no dummies.. Hiei, as I stated, I've never really let you out of my sight for very long.. I've seen you and sometimes even protected you and you never knew it.. I even had to make a deal with that pompous overlord, Enma, to keep his son from obliterating you for what you did which, by the way,..

** Banashima reaches over and clonks Hiei on his head, startling him.**

**Banashima- **What in the three worlds were you trying to prove breaking into Spirit World's vaults like that?!

**Hiei-** I.. Well, I...

**Banashima- **(Sighs) Yeah, I know.. Teenagerebellion is not just a human trait.. But you've more than paid for that.. And it has made you and the godling good friends after all was said and done.. It's good to keep friends in high places.

** Hiei glares at Banashima again.**

**Hiei- **You're the one that made me leave junior back in that dungeon!

**Banashima- **Koenma is safe there for now.. I doubt that Shura's stupid enough to remove his bait.

**Hiei- **Bait?

**Banashima- **It's Shura's desire to eliminate all of his competitors before the next Royal Tournament.. Trust me, Hiei. I will see to that little b--'s demise personally, if need be, for daring to lay his hands on my unborn grandchild!

** Hiei watches Banashima's eyes flame again.**

**Banashima- **But that will all be in good time.. And now that's he has laid his hands on King Enma's son he'll be sentenced to an eternity of oblivion when he gets sent on.. Yes, that will be delicious, indeed.

** Hiei nods with his own smirk.**

**Hiei- **So.. Kurama really wasn't the one that..

**Banashima- **No, son.. We have time, allow me to bring you up to date on everything that you do not know.

** Hiei nods.**

**Hiei- **Spill it, then.

** Banashima takes a deep breath and begins. Hiei settles down more comfortably and listens closer now to everything his Father has to say.**


	31. Scene 31

Okay, I decided to get back to work on this story. Will it go 90 some chapters like my Life Goes On story? Shrugs. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. If you like long, involved pieces, I'm the author for you, lol. Well, anyways, since it's been a while for this one I decided to give you a nice long scene. Is that okay?

**#**

**Scene 31 -- The Okunenju Plateau **

** Yusuke sits up and stretches. When he notices that the sun is setting he hops down off of Puu. The bird looks at him and trills softly.**

**Yusuke-** You can sleep here tonight, Puu.. You won't be bothered.

** Puu coos again then tucks his head back under his wing. Yusuke crouches down beside Clint who is leaning against the blue bird with his hands behind his head.**

**Yusuke- **You know.. that..

** Yusuke nods toward the sunset.**

**Yusuke- **Is one of the best things about this place.

** Clint nods. Kuwabara wonders over closer to lean against Puu's breast.**

**Clint- **Yeah.. Course the sunsets in our world can be just as pretty, Yu.

** Yusuke shrugs.**

**Kuwabara- **If you mean Human World, you're right.

** Yusuke stiffens a moment, then lowers his eyes.**

**Yusuke- **Sometimes I'm not sure what world I belong in.. or even if I belong in any of them.

** Yusuke glances up at Kuwabara as the redhead makes his way over closer. For a few moments, the silence is awkward. Clint feels the tension between the two old friends and stands.**

**Clint- **Yeah.. um.. Well, I'm going to go.. uh.. take a walk..

**Yusuke- **Scare us up a couple rabbits or something, Cat.

**Clint- **Right.

** Yusuke and Kuwabara watch Clint walk off and slowly sink down, transforming into his full cat form before disappearing into some shrubbery.**

**Kuwabara- **You sure have a knack for finding strange friends.

** Yusuke looks back toward the sunset.**

**Yusuke- **Well, I found you, didn't I?

** Kuwabara looks down at Yusuke. For the first time he really takes in all the changes in the Toushin's appearance. The longer, shaggy hair, the partial beard, and his more muscular physique. He notices the square shape in Yusuke's tee shirt pocket when a slight breeze rifles that side of his plain brown beaten-up leather jacket.**

**Kuwabara- **You look more like a punk now than you ever did, Urameshi.

** Since his demon senses have strengthened, Yusuke has heard Kuwabara's accessment of his appearance and the thoughts about his 'habit'. The Toushin calmly takes the square box of his pocket to show it to the redhead.**

**Yusuke- **It's candy, you moron.

** Yusuke tips the box to get a piece of the candy out, then offers it to Kuwabara. The big man hesitantly accepts the offer.**

**Kuwabara- **So you can read minds now, huh?

**Yusuke- **I can do a lot of things now.. I'm a discovery a minute, pal.

** Kuwabara sighs and sinks to sit down beside Yusuke. He gives him back the box of candy. Again, the silence is heavy between them. Finally, after several moments, Kuwabara looks at Yusuke.**

**Kuwabara- **I have really missed you, ya know.

**Yusuke- **Why? Nobody to beat you up? Did Hiei get bored with beating you up, too?

** Kuwabara stands and turns to just walk away, then pauses.**

**Kuwabara- **Hiei was one of the Border Post guards.. The one behind Genkai's temple.. He took that post so he could stay close to Yukina..

** Yusuke swallows and looks up at Kuwabara when his words finally sink in.**

**Yusuke- **W-was..? Kuwa,..?

**Kuwabara- **He's been missing for about two or three weeks now.. His assistant at the post,.. some giant nose-looking demon, was killed by Hiei's sword..

**Yusuke- **Duoso? How do you know it was Hiei's sword?!

** Yusuke stands up and turns Kuwabara around angrily.**

**Yusuke- **Hiei would never kill his own assistant!

** The others at the campsite hear Yusuke and look at Kurama. The human fox takes a deep breath, stands, and makes his way over to his friends.**

**Kuwabara- **I didn't say Hiei wiped out that big nose!

** Kurama blinks at Kuwabara a moment, then touches the larger redhead's chest.**

**Kurama- **Easy, big guy..

** Kurama then looks at Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **Yusuke, I need to show you something.

** Yusuke and Kuwabara both look at Kurama. He opens his trenchcoat to show Yusuke the green plant sheath on his hip. As soon as Yusuke sees the hilt protruding from it he looks up at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **Th-that's..

** Kurama nods and lets the coat fall shut again.**

**Kurama- **We found it stuck in the wall at Genkai's Gate Post.

** Yusuke looks away shaking his head in disbelief.**

**Yusuke- **No.. Hiei was a swordsman.. He w-would never.. leave his sword behind.. if he was.. a-alive..

** The Toushin closes his eyes and swallows hard.**

**Yusuke- **No!!

** He turns angrily, as he loses his control briefly, and slams his fist into Puu. The big bird squawks surprised and swings his head to check Yusuke unharmed. Yusuke leans to bury his face in the blue feathers.**

**Yusuke- **I'm sorry, Puu..

**Kurama- **I refuse to believe that Hiei is dead, Yusuke.. Shishi told us that he doesn't feel that he is..

** Yusuke gathers himself and looks back at Kurama. Puu shudders, refolds his wing, and proceeds to go back to sleep.**

**Yusuke- **Shishi?

** Kurama turns and motions toward the others still over by the stack of gathered wood.**

**Kurama- **Why don't you come reacquiant yourself with my group?

** Kuwabara watches his old friend sigh, then shrug and move away with Kurama. With a sigh of his own he follows to reclaim his seat between Touya and Jin.**

**Kurama- **Of course you remember Jin..

**Yusuke- **Everytime I feel a stiff breeze.

** Jin remains in his sitting position, but shoots up into the air some with an exuberant whoop. The force of his wind tils Kuwabara to the side and messes up his hair.**

**Jin- **Whee!! Jin knew ol'Yusuke'd not be a-forgettin' his most fearsome opponent!

** Yusuke can't help but chuckle a bit. Kuwabara groans and takes a small plastic comb out of a pocket to put his hair back in order. Touya rolls his eyes at the goofy human.**

**Yusuke- **I try to remember all my victories, Jin.

** Jin leans on a knee to wag a finger at Yusuke.**

**Jin- **We'll be havin' a re-match someday so ye best be a-careful there, Urameshi.

**Yusuke- **Yeah, right.. Anytime, Windy.

** Kurama clears his throat to get Yusuke's attention then motions toward Shishi who is slightly meditating opposite of the log the others are sitting on.**

**Kurama- **This is Shishiwakamaru.

** Yusuke studies the demon a moment.**

**Yusuke- **Oh yeah!! You were that boyband wanna-be..

** Shishi flinches and scowls but Yusuke ignores it to turn and motion toward Touya.**

**Yusuke- **And you're that Ice guy that tried to kill Kurama..

**Touya- **The name.. is Touya.

** Touya's gray eyes light up, but Yusuke pays no mind to the threat. Kuwabara scoots away from the Ice Master with a shiver. Yusuke turns his attentions next to the blonde-haired demon sitting on a small boulder, who is currently examining his fingernails.**

**Yusuke- **And Mr. Pedicure is..?

**Kurama- **That is Suzuka.

** Suzuka looks up at them a bit puzzled as to why his name was mentioned. Yusuke shakes his head.**

**Yusuke- **That name doesn't ring a bell.

** Suzuka scowls a moment, flexes his hand, then strikes it outward sending a burst of rainbow-colored lasers to the side blowing up another small boulder a short distance away. Yusuke studies the damage a moment as the multi-colored, shimmering dust settles to the ground. He then looks back at Kurama with his head tilted questioningly.**

**Kurama- **He fought Genkai in the Dark Tournament.. The clown..

**Yusuke- **O..kay..

** Yusuke looks back down at Suzuka.**

**Yusuke- **I bet you're a hit around New Year's.

**Kurama- **Actually, they keep their talents mostly hid in.. our world..

** Suzuka returns to his pedicuring. Yusuke looks back over at Shishi. Kuwabara continues staring at the area where the boulder was.**

**Yusuke- **So.. You say Hiei is still alive?

** Kurama sees that Shishi is still miffed and lays a hand on his shoulder.**

**Kurama- **Please, Shish.. Just answer the question.

** Shishi huffs, but relaxes.**

**Shishi- **Yes. At the time I touched his sword at the post I felt his lifeforce was still connected to it.

** Yusuke looks down at the gathered firewood that's waiting to be lit. Since it is beginning to get dark he points his finger at the wood and uses a small burst of his energy to set the stack ablaze, getting Kuwabara's attention back. Yusuke then raises his finger to puff at it.**

**Yusuke- **Now all we need is some marshmallows.

**Shishi- **We're demons, not magicians.

**Suzuka- **Speak for yourself, Vainboy.

** Yusuke looks between the two demons, who are now looking at each other. For some reason, the exchange sets him to laughing. The whole group watches Yusuke laugh until he sits down and flops backward to look up at the deep blue sky. Even Jin casts a puzzled look at Kurama. Touya shakes his head.**

**Touya- **The Mazoku is insane.. That can't be good.

** Yusuke shoots up to glare at Touya.**

**Yusuke- **You got a problem with what I am, Snowball?!

**Kurama- **Yusuke, please calm down.

** Kuwabara studies what he feels from Yusuke and frowns.**

**Yusuke- **I laughed.. I thought that what Sue and Shooshi..

**Shishi- **Shishi

**Yusuke- **Whatever.. I thought it was funny.. Look, I've been attacked by a gang of demons, a kitsune I thought was you, and watched our king and queen be sliced and diced before I could even make a d-- move!

**Kurama- **Yusuke,..

In the next instant a large tawny, striped cat bounds over snarling to skid to a stop between them and Yusuke. Kurama pulls his hand back quickly from reaching to soothe his friend. Yusuke scowls, rolls his eyes, then thumbs at Clint.

**Yusuke- **I believe you've met my guard-cat.

** The Toushin then jackslaps the cat.**

**Yusuke- **Down, Boy!

** Clint switches back to his human form and turns to look at Yusuke rubbing his head.**

**Clint- **Hey, I was on my way back when I felt your energy spiking all crazy-like, man! I thought you were being attacked.

** Yusuke sighs and looks back at the others.**

**Yusuke- **Clint's also been doubling as my bodyguard I found out recently.

**Kuwabara- **You don't like being guarded.

**Clint- **Well, it was the last order my king gave me and I intend to uphold it.

**Kurama- **That's commendable.. But why woulud King Enki feel that Yusuke needed to be guarded?

** Clint shrugs.**

**Clint- **My Father's source told him that someone was looking to destroy all his competition before the upcoming Royal Tournament.

**Shishi- **Your Father?

**Clint- **He was King Enki's Chief General, Nekotama.

**Kurama- **Yes, I remember Nekotama.

**Touya- **Yeah.

** Yusuke thumbs at Clint again.**

**Yusuke- **His Great Grandfather was Byakko.

** As soon as Yusuke says the name Kuwabara yelps and passes out backward off the log. Everyone looks toward him.**

**Yusuke- **Well, now we'll get a couple hours of peace and quiet.

** Yusuke lays back again to look up at the darkening sky. His thoughts of concern wandering elsewhere on a certain short, dark koorime.**


	32. Scene 32

**Scene 32 -- One Hour Later **

** It startles almost everyone when Kuwabara suddenly leaps up onto his feet with a yell.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey! I may have messed Byakko up, but I wasn't the one that killed him!

** Clint slowly turns to look up at Kuwabara. Yusuke scowls and mumbles under his breath toward the human.**

**Yusuke- **(Mumbled) Shut up, Kuwa-..

**Kuwabara- **Well, I mean.. I meant to, but..

**Kurama- **Kuwabara,..

**Kuwabara- **Well, we had to fight him! I mean.. he was a very bad guy..

** Yusuke looks at Clint surprised when the hybrid shrugs and nods.**

**Clint- **I know.. Stories about Grandfather Byakko were ghost stories among my clan.. I already knew that you were the lead detective on the team that took him out, Yu.

**Yusuke- **Hey, back then I was too young to know better.. I followed Junior's orders.. Let's just forget about that, shall we?

** Kuwabara sits back down on the log and crosses his arms.**

**Kuwabara- **Besides, we weren't the ones that killed him.. That big blue dragon guy did it..

**Yusuke/Kurama- **Shut up, Kuwabara!

** The human finally gets the message. Kurama glances up at him when they all calm down.**

**Kurama- **Sorry I yelled at you, Kazuma.. It's been a long day.

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.

** Yusuke looks at Clint to change the subject.**

**Yusuke- **No luck hunting, huh?

**Clint- **Nah.. Nothing but a sleeping fox on the other side of the plateau.

** Kurama looks at Clint.**

**Kurama- **A sleeping fox?

**Clint- **Yeah. A white one.. He was a pretty nice-sized one, but there would've been no sport in killing a sleeping, wounded fox.

** Clint looks at Kurama, obviously forgetting about him being a kitsune.**

**Clint- **He seemed to be hurt pretty bad.. I tried to wake him up so I could put him out of his misery, but he was in hibernation so I just left him.

** Yusuke puts everything together and speaks before Kurama can.**

**Yusuke- **A wounded demon fox?

**Clint- **Yeah. I smelled blood all around him.. I could make out a pretty bad cut on one of his hind legs..

** Kurama stands.**

**Kurama- **Take me to this fox.

** Clint looks up at Kurama puzzled.**

**Clint- **What? Now?

**Kurama- **Yes.

** Yusuke stands, also.**

**Yusuke- **Yeah.. Kuwa, you and the demon band stay here. But if we're not back before it gets light come find us.

** Clint shrugs and stands.**

**Clint- **I can probably find him again easy enough..

**Kurama- **Let's go.

**Touya- **Boss,..

** Kurama looks at his friends.**

**Kurama- **I know.. I can handle him.

** Clint starts away, but then it clicks in his brain and he turns just as Kurama changes into his kitsune form once more.**

**Clint- **Oh.. Yeah.. Wait a minute! You think..?!

**Yusuke- **It's possible, Clint.. You did do a pretty good number on him with those flying claw thingies.

**Clint- **That's right I did! But he did kill my Father and..

**Kurama- **You two stay here. I'll go alone.

** Kurama starts past Yusuke and Clint, but Yusuke grabs his arm.**

**Yusuke- **No way!

**Kurama- **If it's Lazurama, I'm going to settle this mess with him!

** Kurama jerks loose and starts off again. Clint lifts a hand to scratch one of his ears nervously.**

**Clint- **Umm, hey.. Fella?

** Kurama turns back. Clint points toward the north.**

**Clint- **He's in that direction.

**Kurama- **Thank you.

**Yusuke- **Wait a minute.. What do you mean 'settle this', Kurama?

** Kurama heads north.**

**Kurama- **He's committed unspeakable crimes..

**Yusuke- **Like you havent?

** Now Kurama freezes, then turns to look back over his shoulder toward Yusuke. The Toushin sighs and saunters over.**

**Yusuke- **Sorry, man.. But I don't think he really.. wanted to do any of those things.

**Clint- **Yeah. One of my claws did hit a parasite demon that was hiding on his back..

**Yusuke- **Yeah.. He looked real surprised about that.. But that's not all..

**Kurama- **You thought he was me.

**Yusuke- **Well, yeah.. But I felt a.. sadness.. A real deep grief-like s-- on him..

** Kurama sighs and looks toward the north again.**

**Clint- **Look, let's just go find him then we'll get the answers.. if it is him..

** Kuwabara comes over.**

**Kuwabara- **Why do I have to stay here with.. them?

** Yusuke tilts his head up at Kuwabara. Then his expression changes to concern as he reaches up to grasp the big human's broad shoulder.**

**Yusuke- **You see that big, blue bird over there?

** Kuwabara looks toward Puu.**

**Kuwabara- **Yeah. That's Puu.

**Yusuke- **Right. Puu is my Spirit Beast..

**Kuwabara- **Yeah, I know.. Wish I had one.

** Yusuke cuffs Kuwabara's cheek to get his attention back.**

**Yusuke- **Focus, moron! You need to stay here and guard him.. I wouldn't trust him to..

** Yusuke glances quickly toward the group over by the fire.**

**Yusuke- **Nobody else.

**Kuwabara- **Oh.. Okay.. I guess..

**Yusuke- **Besides, if something endangers me Puu will come to help me out.. That way, you'll know if we need help.. You dig?

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.. I get it.

** Yusuke nods with a big, crazy grin.**

**Yusuke- **Great! Now your brain's caught up with you!

** Kuwabara scowls down at Yusuke.**

**Yusuke- **If you watch Puu good enough I'll let you keep Clint as your Spirit Beast.

** Clint looks toward them as Yusuke turns to walk away with Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **Really?!

**Clint- **Hey! I ain't no Spirit Beast, YuYu!!

** Yusuke motions for Clint to follow over his shoulder.**

**Yusuke- **Come on, Cat.. Show us where that fox is.

** Yusuke looks at his scowling friend when the hybrid catches up to them.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly)Relax, I had to tell the idiot something or we would've been there till dawn.

** Kurama pauses to watch the two continue fussing at each other as they go on ahead, then he quietly sighs and continues off after them. Kuwabara glances toward Puu again then goes back to sit dejectedly on the log between Jin and Touya. Playfully, Jin sends a gust of wind toward the human to mess up his hair again. Kuwabara huffs and takes out the comb again. Shishi looks at Suzuka.**

**Shishi- **And you call me Vain.

** Suzuka looks up at them, puzzled again.**

**Suzuka- **Huh?

** Shishi blinks incredulously at the blonde. Touya lifts a hand to rub at his forehead wishing he had a human aspirin.**


	33. Scene 33

**Scene 33 -- The Black Forest **

** A couple of feasting bat demons look up from their fresh kill as a green sphere shoots overhead. It zigzags, staying just above the trees, as it follows an invisible trail that grows stronger. Suddenly, it pulls to a stop to hover over a wide, dark river. The sphere dissolves into the form of Durga. Her filmy, shimmering green gown whips around her in the stiff breeze as she looks around. By the aura she had been trailing she knows that her target is nearby, but her scanning eyes can't find him. This can only mean one thing: He's submerged. Durga looks down at the dark flowing waters beneath her.**

**Durga- **Mahisasura! Come forth!

** For a few moments nothing happens, then the waters stir downstream a short distance away.**

**Durga- **Show yourself, Mahisasura!

** Calmly, the huge water buffalo demon raises his head, shakes it, then looks up at her.**

**Mahisasura- **Mother Durga, why do you disturb me?

**Durga- **I'm not here to play games with you or exchange pleasantries!

** She zips down to face him, unafraid in her anger. The large demon just looks back at her, chewing his cud lazily.**

**Durga- **I just came from the hidden Kitsune Valley.. I seen what you did to that clan..

** The great beast snorts sending a spray of water toward the goddess. She blinks away a moment so the shower misses her.**

**Durga- **Do not anger me further, Bull!

**Mahisasura- **Go back to your posh castle, Mother.. I'm going back to my nap.

** Mahisasura yawns widely and begins to submerge again. Durga's eyes flare at his disrespect. She looks down at the river and directs a wide beam of the sun toward it to superheat the water. When it begins to boil the Water Buffalo demon roars as he leaps up out of the river.**

**Mahisasura- **What is your problem?!

** Durga glares at him.**

**Durga- **You murdered innocent creatures!

** The Buffalo bellows angrily.**

**Mahisasura- **Innocent?!

** Mahisasura stomps over to look her in the eyes. Durga crosses her arms, but doesn't flinch.**

**Mahisasura- **Do you think I live in this river because I enjoy it?! - I was once a very rich demon in this region! Look at that dismal forest,.. Mother!

** He waves his hand out over the dark, ugly knarled trees that line the river as he sneers her title.**

**Mahisasura- **My territory.. this forest.. was once beautiful and lush! Do you not remember?!

**Durga- **Yes.. I do remember.. I also remember when this river ran as clear as crystal..

**Mahisasura- **Yeah.. And then they passed through.. That rogue band of thieving kitsunes! - They stole all of my riches, burnt my home to the ground,.. and used their cursed plant manipulations to turn my forest.. into that!

** Durga looks over the forest again.**

**Durga- **How are you sure that it was the clan that you destroyed?

**Mahisasura- **Lord Shura's wizard showed me everything..

** Durga looks back at the lumbering demon again.**

**Durga- **He lied to you!

**Mahisasura- **Can you prove otherwise?!

** Mahisasura stares back at her puffing angrily.**

**Durga- **It would take research.. I'd have to go back nearly five hundred years.. I don't have time to do that right now. But if you'll co-operate..

**Mahisasura- **Co-operate?

** The Buffalo snorts his annoyance in her face.**

**Mahisasura- **I.. owe.. you.. nothing! - You never showed up to intervene five hundred years ago..

**Durga- **Innocent lives of children were not in danger five hundred years ago! You were of age to settle your own problems..!

** Mahisasura nods.**

**Mahisasura- **Yeah.. And I did.. Now leave me alone!

** He turns and starts to lumber back down toward the cooling river.**

**Durga- **Tell me where they are, Mahisasura!

** The demon pauses then shakes his large head.**

**Mahisasura- **Stay out of this, Princess.

**Durga- **You will tell me!

** Durga holds her hand out and an ornate wooden trident appears in her grasp.**

**Durga- **Or you will suffer my wrath!

** Mahisasura turns to bellow angrily at her again.**

**Mahisasura- **I don't fear you, Durga! Leave me alone!

** The Water Buffalo gulps in some of the river and blows it toward the goddess. Durga blurs up out of the way of the blast. Mahisasura waves his hooved hand toward her as she dodges and a second wave from the river slaps her away toward the trees.**

**Mahisasura- **You're no match for me, little Princess!

** Durga streaks up just before slamming into the trees. She points her trident at Mahisasura.**

**Durga- **This is your last chance, Mahisasura! Let me take the two kits and I'll leave you alone to wallow in your self-pity.

** Mahisasura laughs deeply, causing the dark forest to rumble with its echo.**

**Mahisasura- **Kill me and you'll never find them.

**Durga- **I don't want to hurt you.. but I will.. Now turn over those kits!

** Mahisasura's eyes begin to glow. **

**Mahisasura- **No!! They will bring me the last two members of that clan.. Then my revenge will be complete.. Now be gone!

**Durga- **You leave me no choice, my son..

** When the trident begins to glow Mahisasura transforms into his true, even larger demon form. He swipes his massive front hooves in the air as he readies to charge. He avoids the first blast from her trident as he begins roaring toward her. Durga just manages to avoid his trampling hooves as she blurs aside. The Buffalo bellows again and turns to charge at her once more. Again she eludes him.**

**Durga- **Stop this madness, Mahisasura!!

** She levels the trident again. This time her blast grazes the charging demon's shoulder. He rages and smacks her with his tree-like tail as she attempts to dodge again. The hit is hard enough to send her reeling into the dark river below. Being the goddess of nature, though, it doesn't bother her to stay submerged. While she is down under the murky water she begins to look around. Just as she spots the demon's underwater cave she hears the great splash as Mahisasura crashes into the river after her. Durga decides to head for the cave. Mahisasura's roar makes the river churn.**

**Mahisasura- **No!!

** Durga smirks, knowing now that the kits must be hidden somewhere in his monstrous cave. She notices two entrances as she swims closer and ducks into the smaller one. Mahisasura is too angry to notice that she's led him into the more narrow passage, he just gives chase blindly. Durga suddenly finds herself in a deadend branch of the tunnel system and turns to look around frantically, hearing her pursuer growing closer as he barely manages to squeeze through the tunnel after her. Durga looks up to find a couple holes in the ceiling of the cavern, takes a chance and swims up into one of them just as Mahisasura crashes in. Durga swims as quickly as she can along the higher tunnel until she comes back out of the second hole behind the demon. She smirks as she finds the Buffalo blindly butting his head against the smaller hole.**

**Durga- **Into oblivion for your crimes, Mahisasura!

** By the time the demon turns around to find her the blast from her trident is already upon him. There is no where in this cavern for him to dodge the explosion. Durga escapes quickly as that section of the cave system collapses in on Mahisasura's disintegrating remains. Durga narrowly escapes the avalanching tunnel as she darts into another larger side tunnel. When everything is once more dark and quiet, the goddess sends out her senses to look for any other energy signatures nearby. She locates two very small, weak auras and makes her way through the myriad of tunnels until she finally swims upward into a large, air-filled cavern. Moonlight filters in through the large airhole in the ceiling to light the cavern.**

**Durga- **This must have been Mahisasura's main living chamber..

** As soon as she speaks she hears a weak whimpering sound. She follows it over to the darkest corner of the cavern and finds a metal slatted box.**

**Durga- **Hiedo? Jonelle?

** Another whimper and some weak scratching answers her.**

**Durga- **It's me, children. Mother Durga.. I'm going to dispell this box now.. Please close your eyes.. Whimper when you're ready.

** A brief moment of silence, then she hears the whimper again.**

**Durga- **Okay.. Here we go.

** Durga touches her trident to the box and watches it shimmer to dust leaving two very small, huddled fox kits unharmed. The boy kit tries to transform back into his humanoid shape, but he is too weak. Instead he sobs and tries to nudge his unmoving sister. Durga kneels and gently lays her hands on both of them to give them a small burst of energy.**

**Durga- **There we go.. That will sustain you two until we can find your Father..

** Hiedo yips weakly as she gathers them both up into her arms. Durga envelopes herself in the green sphere again and shoots up out of the cavern through the large airhole.**

**#**

Wow, this was a long scene to type out, but I just couldn't trim it down from the paper version. How was this for an action scene? I'm anxious for your feedback. If you google either Durga or Mahisasura you'll come across the legend that I based this fight on.


	34. Scene 34

Here's one of my quirky short scenes, lol.

**#**

**Scene 34 -- Outside Of Gandera**

** Banashima and Hiei are still discussing their issues rather animatedly when the elder demon catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He flicks a finger toward Hiei sitting him down with authority as he looks toward the streaking green spherical comet.**

**Banashima- **That's Princess Durga..

** Hiei stands up again and moves over beside Banashima. He lifts the ward from his jagan to scan the object.**

**Hiei- **Hn.. She's carrying two young fox kits.. The male is a silver..

**Banashima- **Let's follow her!

**Hiei- **We're not done here, Old Man..

**Banashima- **Just see if you can keep up, Young Man.

** Banashima blurs away. Hiei smirks a moment, then streaks off after him.**


	35. Scene 35

**Scene 35 -- The Okunenju Plateau **

**When Yusuke and his friends approach the area where the unconscious fox is Clint stops and motions, but Kurama has already caught the scent and nods.**

**Kurama- **Stay here.

**Kurama looks at the seriously.**

**Kurama- **Interfere.. and I'll injure you.

**Yusuke scowls.**

**Yusuke- **Get serious, why don't you.

**Kurama- **I told you.. This is between my brother and me.

**Yusuke holds up his hands in a surrendering gesture.**

**Yusuke- **Fine. But I'm not responsible for my actions if he kills you.

**Kurama sighs and softens a bit as he nods.**

**Kurama- **Fair enough.

**Yusuke- **Gee, I miss the fun-loving guy you used to be.

**Kurama blinks at the Mazoku a couple times then shakes his head. The kitsune squares himself and moves off across the open patch of bare ground toward the large-leafed bush. He knows from his senses that the bush was grown by Lazurama's energy to shelter his wounded brother. Kurama also senses that Lazurama is in a state of healing hibernation that wounded demons slip into when severely wounded. Clint sniffs a breeze that waifs toward them.**

**Clint- **Hmm. He's healed a lot more.. Scent of blood isn't as strong.

**Yusuke glances at Clint, then looks toward Kurama. They hear him call out forcefully to the sheltered kitsune.**

**Kurama- **Lazurama! Wake up.. Now!

**Kurama stays relaxed, but alert, as he watches the silver fox who is in his truest demon form, though a bit larger than any fox any human has ever seen.**

**Kurama- **Wake up and face me, brother!

**In a few moments the silver fox stirs, then takes a deep breath. He raises his vulpine head to look toward Kurama. Kurama's visage stays firm, but he can feel the immense guilt and sadness surging through Lazurama. Silently, the fox sits up and changes into his own Youko form. He keeps his eyes lowered, refusing to meet those of his older brother. Since Lazurama don't feel the familiar forboding sense of being watched anymore he speaks freely.**

**Lazurama- **I.. knew you would.. find me..

**Lazurama coughs, not fully healed internally from the claw wounds in his back. He raises a hand to cover the wound in his left shoulder where one of the claw daggers went all the way through him.**

**Lazurama- **I.. I know that you.. are angry.. That you must.. do.. what you must..

**Lazurama closes his eyes and stifles a sorrowed sob. Kurama stays put and listens.**

**Lazurama- **But, p-please.. be-fore you.. do it.. Hear me out,.. my Brother..

**Lazurama swallows and waits. Kurama continues studying his younger half brother.**

**Kurama- **Speak.

**Lazurama nods his thanks.**

**Lazurama- **Thank.. you.. I have wronged you.. I've done.. terrible things.. I will welcome your.. release from my.. regrets.. B-but I.. I had no other.. choice.. Our clan was at peace.. in our hidden valley.. We lived our lives.. and bothered.. noone.. Then a few months ago.. a demon burst through the.. waterfall gate.. He roared s-something a-bout.. vengeance.. and attacked us.. He was ac-(cough) accompanied by a.. powerful Mage.. When we tried.. t-to defend ourselves.. this Mage bound all of our.. powers.. The Buffalo demon then.. destroyed.. all of them..

**Kurama tries not to show his growing anger as he listens. Lazurama takes a deep, wheezing breath and continues.**

**Lazurama- **He destroyed.. every one of them,.. m-my clan,.. until j-just.. my mate M-M..

**Lazurama bows his head, sobs a moment, then composes himself, and continues.**

**Lazurama- **OnlyMethanei.. and our young litter of.. kits.. were left.. This is when I.. learned of this Mage's demands.. H-he wanted me to.. portray myself.. as you.. T-to do the.. things.. that I have done.. for Lord Shura..

**Lazurama shakes his head and curses the boy. Kurama recognizes the name of Yomi's son, but again keeps his concentration on Lazurama's words. Yusuke looks at Clint.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) Can you hear him?

**Clint- **(Quietly) Yeah.. You?

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) Yeah, and I'm starting to get pissed!

**Clint glances at Yusuke. Kurama swivels an ear at them as he waits for Lazurama to catch his breath and continue.**

**Clint- **(Quietly) Down, boy.

**Yusuke tilts his head at Clint until Lazurama begins again. The younger kitsune half glances up at Kurama, but keeps his submissive manner.**

**Lazurama- **D-do you.. know of that.. brat?

**Kurama- **Loud-mouthed, bad attitude, disrespectful, big earred son of Yomi.

**Lazurama nods.**

**Lazurama- **Hai.. At first.. I refused to.. dishonor you so, B-Brother.. So he told this.. Buffalo demon to kill her.. My Methanei.. This only served to anger me.. until they'd k-killed.. three of..of..

**Lazurama's head droops.**

**Kurama- **Your kits?

**Lazurama nods and a wail escapes him before he continues.**

**Lazurama- **I.. I finally broke.. I only had.. two of my kits left.. When I agreed to do as they asked.. the Mage..

**Kurama- **His name?

**Lazurama- **K-Kandero.. He ordered that Buffalo.. to take Heido and Jonelle.. To keep them hid.. until I d-did everything I was.. told..

**Lazurama collapses forward sobbing with guilt and shame.**

**Lazurama- **I.. I've lost.. M-Methanei.. I know that my life.. is done.. I only wanted.. to live.. long enough to.. rescue them and.. find you..

**Kurama moves calmly closer to look down at his broken helf brother. The human part of his soul sobs internally at Lazurama's anguish. The demon part of him becomes increasingly angry, his fists balling at his sides.**

**Lazurama- **They'll need a relative to-to.. raise them.. Y-you're the.. only family I have.. left..

**Kurama suppresses the demon part of himself as Lazurama continues.**

**Lazurama- **I have no choice.. Now that you have.. c-caught me.. but to accept.. your judgment..

**Kurama- **Enough, Lazurama.. I'm in no mood to make such a judgment at this moment.. Besides this, you need to heal some more.. Rest some more and give me time to clear my mind.

**Lazurama bows to Kurama, then curls back up into a ball and wills himself back into hibernation. Kurama moves back to where Yusuke and Clint are stiffly. Yusuke stands up, but Clint remains seated to study the kitsune. He can feel Kurama's spiritual strength quite easily. It amazes the hybrid that Yusuke faces this silver demon so unshaken.**

**Yusuke- **So what are you gonna do, Kurama?

**Kurama- **The fault is clearly not Lazurama's.. But he still murdered.. innocent people to frame me..

**Yusuke- **Well, yeah, but..

**The way Kurama looks down at Yusuke makes the Toushin hybrid step back.**

**Yusuke- **Like you said, you need time to clear your mind.

**Yusuke sighs and watches Kurama move away to sit on a small boulder.**


	36. Scene 36

**Scene 36 -- A Half Hour Later**

** Kurama looks toward the shelter when Lazurama sits up again. He sighs and goes over to look down at the younger demon. Lazurama wounds are not as noticable and Kurama can feel that his energy is a bit more stable.**

**Kurama- **You are ready to accept my judgment, Brother?

** Lazurama nods and looks up to briefly meet Kurama's shielded golden eyes. Unable to gather anything from them, Lazurama lowers his own once more.**

**Lazurama- **I am ready.

** Lazurama raises his head to expose his neck submissively to Kurama. After a moment, Kurama moves one of his hands to lay it on top of Lazurama's head. He then kneels to lay his hand on the worse of the wounds still remaining, the one in his left shoulder. When Lazurama feels Kurama's energy beginning to help it heal he opens his eyes again and looks back up at Kurama confused.**

**Kurama- **My judgment, Lazurama.. is something I learned from the humans.. It's called mercy.

** Before Lazurama can speak again Durga's green sphere pops up over the edge of the okunenju plateau. Both the kitsunes look toward the sphere as Yusuke and Clint shield their eyes. The sphere of light disappears as Durga settles onto the ground quickly.**

**Durga- **Kurama, don't!

** She hurries over closer to them.**

**Kurama- **Don't? Don't help my brother heal, Mother Durga?

** Durga pauses, puzzled.**

**Kurama- **Lazzie is wounded.. I'm helping him to heal.

**Durga- **Oh.. Well, then.. Uhmm, please continue.

** Kurama nods and turns back to his concentration. Lazurama looks up at Durga.**

**Lazurama- **Mother Durga,.. he.. calls this.. mercy..

** Kurama senses Lazurama's agitation and looks up at him.**

**Lazurama- **Mercy.. to allow me to live and go on.. killing.. Mercy to save me j-just.. so I'll die s-slowly.. without her..

**Kurama- **Laz,..

**Durga- **Mercy.. to see your kits again.

** Kurama and Lazurama look back up at her. As she lifts the two fox kits up out of her pockets nobody, but Yusuke, notices the two black blurs that dart up onto the plateau. They come to a crouching stop behind a larger boulder. Yusuke starts to raise his finger to aim until he recognizes one of the faces that peek out at the scene.**

**Yusuke- **(Whispered) Hiei..?

** Clint breaks out of watching the happy kitsune reunion to look at Yusuke.**

**Clint- **What?

** Clint looks in the direction Yusuke is looking and sees the dark, crouched figures. They are obviously communicating vigorously over something.**

**Clint- **Spies!

** Before Yusuke can stop him, Clint flies into his cat form and races toward the figures. Yusuke races after Clint.**

**Yusuke- **Clint, no! Stop!!

** Banashima sees the cat coming and both he and Hiei leap aside to avoid the cat demon's spring. Kurama turns, quickly accesses the situation, and kneels to slam a hand to the ground.**

**Kurama- **Restraining vines! Grab that cat!

** In half pounce, a dozen or so tendrils shoot up out of the ground to entangle Clint. Hiei draws the large sword he's carrying to defend himself, but Kurama's vines snatch the snarling cat backward and down to the ground. Clint spits and tries to squirm free when he realizes what's happened. Yusuke hurries over to talk to Clint. Kurama moves to examine Hiei.**

**Kurama- **Hiei?

** When Hiei looks up at the tall Youko the scent of roses coming from Kurama sparks the terrible memory of what the koorime found when he had raced into Mukuro's chambers. Once more, the unusual feeling of grief overwhelms him and the jagan begins to glow underneath the new ward his Father had placed on him. Hiei crouches into his attack stance and snarls.**

**Hiei- **You!!

** Kurama leaps back, alert but confused. The action flaps the sheer, white robe Kurama's wearing and Hiei spots his sheathed sword on the Youko's hip. Banashima stands and starts over.**

**Hiei- **My Kitanna?!

** Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **We found it at your post. I brought it along to return it to you..

** In a blur, Hiei charges Kurama. His speed just barely helps him to dodge the koorime, but they pass close enough for Hiei to reclaim his own sword. He leaps away and lands to face Kurama, brandishing both swords.**

**Kurama- **Hiei, why..?

**Hiei- **You killed them!

**Kurama- **Them?

**Banashima- **Hiei,..

** Hiei glances a glare toward the taller fire demon.**

**Hiei- **Roses! I remember that.. abominable scent!

**Banashima- **Hiei, look at me!

** Hiei curses at Banashima. When he charges toward Kurama again the elder demon blurs between the two and raises his hands. A force knocks Hiei backward several feet, but the koorime lands on his feet. Banashima can tell that Hiei is waging an internal battle so he just holds his position. Soon the ward on Hiei's forehead begins to smoulder as his jagan tries to burn free.**

**Banashima- **Stop this, son! I showed you..

**Hiei- **I smelled.. roses.. in her chamber!

** Hiei shakes his head, snarls again, and starts to charge again. Banashima thrusts a hand up toward Hiei.**

**Banashima- **Freeze!

** Hiei screams and tries to fight the spell when his body lurches to a stop. Lazurama gives his kits back to Durga and goes over to face Hiei.**

**Lazurama- **My brother didn't kill them.. I did.. I killed them all!

** The sight of a second silver kitsune makes Hiei stop fighting. He heaves and glares from one to the other.**

**Kurama- **Stay back, Laz..

**Lazurama- **No.. You seen me do it, Little One.. That day in Shura's dungeon.. You watched me kill Kirin..

**Banashima- **You didn't kill because you wanted to, Fox.

** Lazurama glances toward Banashima, wondering who he is a moment.**

**Lazurama- **N-No.. B-but I..

**Banashima- **And you didn't kill Mukuro.

** Lazurama glances back toward Banashima again. Yusuke and Kurama exchange surprised glances.**

**Lazurama- **No.. I didn't kill her.. I.. I was just told.. to kill the other Border Guards.. And the king and queen..

** Before Yusuke can speak up Hiei begins to snarl again. The Toushin decides to go over and see if he can get through to Hiei, who is obviously struggling to control himself or so it seems. When Yusuke is a couple feet away from him Hiei growls.**

**Hiei- **S-Stay.. back..

** Hiei raises his hands to clutch at his chest. **

**Hiei- **F-Fath-er,.. re-lease me! Now! I have to.. fight.. this..!

** Hiei grimaces and growls angrily again. Since he's closer now Yusuke recognizes what's happening and looks at Banashima quickly.**

**Yusuke- **Do it, Old Man! Release him!

**Banashima- **But..

**Lazurama- **He's fighting a parasite demon..

** Banashima's eyes widen. So this is why Kandero was so agreeable with his suggestion to release Hiei. The elder fire demon snatches his hand back to himself, breaking the halting spell. Immediately Hiei drops to his knees and begins to dig at his chest. He ignores the pain he's causing himself as he rolls down onto the ground to lay on his back. The others watch the struggle helplessly. When Hiei's hands begin to pull something skinny and black out of his chest Yusuke starts forward with his finger ready.**

**Lazurama- **No!

** Clint switches back to his human form.**

**Clint- **He has to get it all the way out, Yu!

** Yusuke stops, lifting his finger skyward with a curse, but keeps his eyes on the struggle. After managing to get the head of the parasite demon all the way out of him Hiei looks up at Yusuke quickly. The parasite demon squeals and tries to wrench loose.**

**Hiei- **Yusuke,..

**Yusuke- **Hey. Nice to see you again.

**Hiei- **Fool! - Take off my.. head ward! Quickly!

** Yusuke obeys and yelps when he snatches the ward off and it burns him.**

**Hiei- **If.. I weren't so.. busy.. I would've.. warned you..

**Yusuke- **Don't mention it.

** Hiei then looks the parasite demon right in the eyes. He growls as he wills his jagan to open. The parasite demon bucks and squeals as it tries to squirm away. Hiei grimaces as he feels the creature clawing and ripping at his insides. The koorime finally manages to force the demon to look right at his jagan.**

**Hiei- **Come.. out of me.. now!

** With a shriek the parasite demon rips itself up out of Hiei and wrenches out of Hiei's grasp. The koorime releases it and doubles up in pain as the parasite attempts to slither away across the ground. Kurama strikes it with his Rose Whip, but only manages to wound it. This causes it to rear up with a painful scream. It gives Yusuke time to aim his finger again.**

**Yusuke- **Spirit gun!

** The blast hits the parasite and obliterates it as well as a nice size chunk out of the edge of the okunenju plateau. Everyone, but Hiei, looks at Yusuke.**

**Yusuke- **Oops.. I used a bit too much, I guess.

** He hears Hiei groan and looks toward him. Banashima hurries over to kneel beside his son. When he sees how badly Hiei's body, weakened still from his recent imprisonment, is injured his protectiveness kicks in. When Yusuke starts toward Hiei the elder Fire demon flicks a finger at him, knocking him away head over heels several feet. Banashima glances at Yusuke as he leans to begin healing Hiei.**

**Banashima- **Oops.

** Yusuke rubs his head, smirking at the show of power that reminds him of a certain teacher he once knew.**

**Yusuke- **Uh.. Yeah.. Just heal the little guy, okay?

** Clint, still wrapped up in squirming vines, raises his head.**

**Clint- **Umm.. Hello? - I'm kinda still wrapped up here.

** Kurama kneels on one knee to touch the ground. The tendrils quickly retreat. Clint sits up, rubbing his arms.**

**Clint- **Would you happen to be able to make catnip?

**Yusuke- **No!

** Clint snorts, amused at Yusuke's knowing reaction. When Banashima helps Hiei sit up Yusuke moves forward again, a little more cautiously, to help him.**

**Yusuke- **Will you be okay?

**Hiei- **Hn.. I just.. need to heal.. some more..

** Hiei's head drops forward as he slips into his healing hibernation. Banashima stands and they all watch Yusuke embrace the koorime, hiding his face against Hiei's spiky hair. Banashima quirks an eyebrow and looks toward the others.**

**Banashima- **I take it they are.. friends?

** Kurama nods. The kitsunes' good hearing catch Yusuke's whispers of thankfulness that Hiei is still alive and back in their care. Lazurama turns to go back to get his kits from Durga, Kurama follows. Banashima holds a hand out, chants quietly until a new ward appears, then kneels to place it over Hiei's half-closed jagan. Yusuke is a bit amazed that the protective jagan doesn't react to this strange demon. Durga strokes Heido, Lazurama's silver son, gently.**

**Durga- **Your kits were very brave, son.. They need food to regain their energy.. but they will both be fine.

** Lazurama nods, but refuses to meet her eyes.**

**Lazurama- **Thank you for saving them, Mother Durga.

**Durga- **The demon that.. caused you such pain is dead.. One of them, at least.

** Lazurama closes his eyes as he embraces his two kits.**

**Durga- **I'll talk to my Father and..

**Lazurama- **No, Mother.. I- I must pay.. somehow for the crimes I've committed.. When Shura and Kandero are dealt with..

** Now he lifts his eyes to meet Princess Durga's.**

**Lazurama- **Then I will turn myself in to King Enma.

**Kurama- **Laz,..

**Lazurama- **No, Kurama.. Let me do.. what's right.. If you won't judge me.. correctly.. I know King Enma will..

** Lazurama looks up at Kurama.**

**Lazurama- **Besides,.. my Methanei.. is gone.. (Quietly) I won't last another year..

** Kurama looks at Durga as Lazurama moves back to the shelter with his kits.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Mother Durga,..

**Durga- **(Quietly) Trust me, son.. I will do what I can.

** With that she steps away, forms her green sphere, and Kurama watches it shoot skyward quickly. Kurama then goes over beside Yusuke again.**

**Kurama- **Should we get the others..?

** Yusuke glances up at Kurama, then shakes his head as he looks back down at Hiei.**

**Yusuke- **Let them stay there until morning.. Kuwa's probably already asleep. I'm not leaving Hiei laying here or disturbing him.

** Kurama nods, but he moves back toward the shelter. He still sends a telepathic message to Shishi informing them of their safety and that they should hold their position until morning.**


	37. Scene 37

**Scene 37 -- Gandera **

** When Kandero enters his young Lord's councilroom he finds Shura pacing anxiously.**

**Kandero- **Lord Shura, you summoned me?

** Shura glances at the Mage as he continues pacing.**

**Shura- **Things are not good.. Not good..

**Kandero- **What's troubling you now, M'Lord?

** The boy turns to motion to a before-unnoticed, fairy-sized demon.**

**Shura- **That wench Durga has killed the beast Mahisasura!

** Shura motions toward the two small blabkened orbs sitting on a sidetable.**

**Shura- **Tickoso and Hermanei are both dead..

** Kandero moves to look closer at the two dark orbs that were their connection to the two parasite demons that resided on Lazurama and Hiei.**

**Kandero- **Hermanei is dead..

** After a moment, Kandero turns to try to put his young, agitated Lord at ease.**

**Kandero- **But this could be great news..!

** Shura turns to glare up at the over-confident Mage.**

**Shura- **Great?! How can..?!

**Kandero- **Think, sire.. Did we not release that pathetic koorime mutt to take out the Youko Kurama?

**Shura- **Yes..

**Kandero- **Well, then, if his parasite is dead.. Then it must mean that the koorime is dead.. It's not unusual for parasite demons to be killed with their host, you know.

** Shura looks up at the tiny demon spy hovering beside him. The small demon raises his hands in a shrug.**

**Imp- **This is true. Such is the life of a parasite, M'Lord.

** Shura looks back up at Kandero.**

**Shura- **And Tickoso? - What if the mutt found Lazurama instead?

**Kandero- **Lord Shura, when I set Hermanei into Hiei I ordered him to produce hate in the koorime for anything that smells of roses.. I did do my research on the Youko Kurama, you know.. Lazurama may look like his wretched half brother, but he certainly doesn't smell like roses.. Perhaps he was wounded during his last mission..

** Shura shakes his head vigorously and moves away grabbing fistfuls of his own hair.**

**Shura- **Too many variables! Too many, too many..

** Having seen the boy take these kinds of temper tantrums before Kandero sighs, rolls his eyes, and looks at the imp. The tiny demon again shrugs, then crosses his arms. They both stay put, deciding to wait for the little, unbalanced Lord to exhaust his anger. Finally, after only blasting out one of the walls of the room, Shura stands and catches his breath. When he is calm once more he turns to go back over to his associates.**

**Shura- **Sagoki, go to the castle.. Find out if Enki and his b-- have been dealt with.. Go!

**Sagoki- **Hai, M'Lord!

** When Sagoki disappears out the opened wall Shura looks back up at Kandero.**

**Shura- **We still have that godling brat.. Correct?

**Kandero- **Yes, Sire.

**Shura- **Great.. So that Urameshi will still be drawn here.. I'll send Sagoki to give him the message once we find out what's going on at the castle..

** In light of Shura's recent tantrum, Kandeero decides not to tell him of Banashima's disappearance. The Mage bows respectfully.**

**Kandero- **Your plans will all come together. I am sure of it.. Now, if I may be excused..?

**Shura- **Yes, be gone from me.

** Shura waves a hand casually, dismissing the wizard, as he turns away mumbling about the pains of having to get another wall repaired. Kandero shakes his head slightly as he turns to leave. He almost reaches the door.**

**Shura- **Kandero, wait!

** Kandero turns back.**

**Kandero- **M'Lord?

** Shura gets a devilish grin and his ears wiggle excitedly as he looks up at the wizard.**

**Shura- **I don't just want to lure that Mazoku here.. I want him to come full force and angry..

** Kandero's eyes widen.**

**Kandero- **You think it wise to anger the Mazoku beyond reason?

**Shura- **When I destroy that freak I want him at his strongest.. This will show all of Demon World my total power.. Then nobody will dare to oppose me!

**Kandero- **And just how do you propose to..?

**Shura- **I'm feeling the need to be entertained.. Why don't we have a little fun with our royal prisoner?

** Kandero stares down at the boy incredulously. He definately hadn't seen this coming.**

**Shura- **Yes.. It will greatly pleasure me to see the mighty Koenma do some suffering..

** Shura looks up at Kandero.**

**Shura- **Go prepare my troops to have some.. prisoner torturing games.

** Kandero just blinks at Shura until the boy scowls and shoos him out with his hands.**

**Shura- **Go!

** The Mage hesitantly nods then turns and leaves.**


	38. Scene 38

**Scene 38 -- Early The Next Morning**

** On the northern edge of the okunenju plateau Yusuke and the others are still asleep. Yusuke is still holding Hiei, who begins to uncoil from the loose ball he was curled up into. His stirring wakes Yusuke and he helps Hiei sit up. The bleeding has stopped and the gaping wound that was in his chest is now closed and scarring over, but the koorime is still weak.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) Easy, Hiei..

** Dull red eyes glance up to meet Yusuke's in the pale dawn light.**

**Yusuke- **You need more rest, Hiei.. You look like s--.

** Hiei looks around wearily at all the others scattered around, still asleep.**

**Hiei- **(Weakly) D-did you.. get that..?

**Yusuke- **Yeah. Blasted it to dust.

** Yusuke thumbs toward the blackened devastation off to their side. Hiei surveys the damage a moment, then nods.**

**Hiei- **(Weakly) Hn.. You haven't.. changed much.

** Hiei closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath.**

**Hiei- **(Weakly) It.. It was the.. scent.. The smell of.. roses that..

**Yusuke- **Don't worry about it.

** Yusuke pulls the small demon closer to cradle him comfortably.**

**Yusuke- **Go back to sleep.

**Hiei- **(Weakly) B-but.. that brat has.. Koenma..

**Yusuke- **Yeah, we know.. But you'll not be any good to us in this condition.. I'll roast that little b-- for what he's done to you!

** Hiei lowers his eyes a moment, then looks toward the sleeping kitsunes.**

**Hiei- **(Quietly) Did I.. hurt him?

**Yusuke- **Kurama? No, he's fine.. We're all good.

**Hiei- **(Quietly) Yusuke,.. we have to.. stop that boy..

**Yusuke- **We will.. We'll go get him as soon as you're rested.. It wasn't easy for you to fight that parasite in your.. condition..

**Hiei- **(Quietly) It was.. put in me.. just after I was.. caught.. I was warded and.. chained down.. Forgot about it.. until.. that scent..

** Hiei swallows as he catches his breath. He then emits a quiet stream of self-cursings until Yusuke clamps a hand over his mouth.**

**Yusuke- **Shut it.. We all mess up once in a while.. Look at how much I trusted that idiot Kuwabara..

** When Hiei's eyes glare up at him Yusuke wisely removes his hand.**

**Hiei- **I didn't mess up, Fool! I was.. caught off guard because of what I.. found when I entered her chambers..

** Since he's in such close contact with Hiei, Yusuke can see all the memories as clear as they are in Hiei's mind. The koorime looks up when the Mazoku growls in quiet anger.**

**Yusuke- **So Lord Mukuro.. is dead?

** In their involvment, neither of them noticed Banashima waking up. The elder fire demon comes over to check his son as Hiei answers.**

**Hiei- **(Quietly) Yes.. How did you know?

**Banashima- **He's a Mazoku, son.. He can see your thoughts as well as I can.

** Hiei and Yusuke both look at Banashima.**

**Yusuke- **How do you know what I am? And whoo the h-- are you, by the way?

**Banashima- **Even in your ease now I can sense the power of your energy.. Only a Mazoku's power reaches that level.

** Banashima tilts his head toward the blackened area behind him. The elder then looks down at Hiei.**

**Banashima- **You need more rest to heal internally, son.

**Hiei- **(Snarled Weakly) I have.. a name!

** Banashima sighs and touches Hiei's forehead just under the ward.**

**Banashima- **Sleep, Hiei.. Heal.

** Yusuke studies the strange, older demon as he reads the information he's mentally gathering as Banashima sends Hiei back into hibernation easily. The 'apprentice' closes his eyes to send more of his healing energy into Hiei, ignoring Yusuke's probing. When he finally pulls his hand away from Hiei Yusuke settles him down on the ground and makes sure he's comfortable. This care doesn't escape Banashima's notice.**

**Banashima- **You admire my son very much.

** Yusuke looks at Banashima as Hiei curls back into his normal sleeping position.**

**Yusuke- **So what if I do, Old Man?

** Banashima raises a hand.**

**Banashima- **I didn't mean it badly, Mazoku.. It's good that my son has such a powerful friend and ally.

**Yusuke- **My name is Yusuke. Call me Mazoku again and I'll lose a whole lot of respect for you.

** The Fire demon just sits back and chuckles, unafraid of Yusuke's threat yet amused at his brashness.**

**Banashima- **You remind me of myself at your age.

**Yusuke- **I'll ask you again.. Who are you? I read that you're a Fire demon.

** Banashima nods.**

**Banashima- **I am Hiei's true Father.. His sire.

** This silences Yusuke. One part of the Toushin's brain processes this news while the other part wonders why he can only sense certain information and not everything. The 'Old Man' chuckles again.**

**Banashima- **It's because you're still so young.. You haven't been exhibiting your Mazoku side for very long..

**Yusuke- **About.. three or four years.. Time flies when you've suddenly become a demon when you had no clue about it whatsoever.

** The Fire demon nods in understanding.**

**Banashima- **You're still a good ally for Hiei to have.. considering his destiny.

**Yusuke- **Destiny?

** Banashima hesitates, then glances around at all the others to be sure they're still asleep. Yussuke senses his desire for secrecy. He raises his hand, then pauses.**

**Yusuke- **If I can touch you I'll know.. what you want me to know.. May I?

** Banashima looks back at Yusuke. When he nods Yusuke touches the demon's arm. Banashima relaxes and closes his eyes. Almost immediately they begin to share information, everything that Banashima wants Yusuke to know about Hiei's past and future. When the thoughts stop flowing Yusuke pulls his hand back and stares down at Hiei.**

**Banashima- **(Quietly) Will you.. help him? Or kill him now that you know,.. son of Raizen?

** Yusuke slowly stands and moves away to sit on the small boulder to sort out his feelings. His mind goes back over his many memories of himself and Hiei. But it doesn't take him long to come to his conclusion. He looks over his shoulder toward Banashima.**

**Yusuke- **Why not? - Yeah, I'm with him, Daddy.

** Banashima nods thankfully.**

**Yusuke- **But.. he doesn't know all of that.. does he?

**Banashima- **No.. Destiny must be lived, not assumed or forced.

** Yusuke nods.**

**Yusuke- **I hear ya.

** Yusuke hops off the boulder to go back over and sit beside Hiei.**

**Yusuke- **If someone had told me where my life would end up right now.. I would have stayed dead.

**Banashima- **Indeed.. And if hiei knew.. he'd kill me for siring him.. He no longer seeks his own glory.

** Yusuke looks at Banashima.**

**Yusuke- **So.. why do you have the red thingie?

** Yusuke indicates the starburst in Banashima's flame-shaped hair.**

**Yusuke- **While he has a white one.

**Banashima- **In our species of demon, status is clearly displayed this way.. Sometimes from birth, sometimes when the status is obtained.. I was born all black like most. But when I won my status as our Clan's leader the black fflame..

** Banashima indicates the patch of black inside the red starburst.**

**Banashima- **Became lined with red.. But when Hiei was born with his white tracing I knew there was a great destiny in store for him.. This is why I watched over him as much as I could, without pressing him one way or the other.

**Yusuke- **Oh.. I always figured it was just because of him being half ice.

** Banashima chuckles.**

**Banashima- **So does he.. He knows very little about his heritage, I'm afraid.. That fault lies with me.

** Yusuke looks back down at Hiei.**

**Yusuke- **Hiei deserves some happiness for a change.

**Banashima- **(Quietly) He almost had it with that woman.

**Yusuke- **You mean Mukuro.

**Banashima- **Yes.. She was a perfect match for him, too, I thought.. She wouldn't take none of his mouth or attitude.. My only consolation with that whole tragedy.. is that they weren't mated, yet.

**Yusuke- **His fate would be the same as Lazurama's.

**Banashima- **Hn.

** Banashima glances toward the shelter where the kitsunes are, then he and Yusuke grow quiet.**


	39. Scene 39

**Scene 39 -- Later That Morning**

** For a while, Yusuke and Banashima have sat and watched over Hiei in companionable silence. When they hear the waking noises of the kitsunes both look toward the shelter. Kurama, who was sleeping more on the outside, rolls onto his hands and knees to stretch. The sight amuses Yusuke. Banashima remains in quiet observation of this ragtag bunch as life begins to stir around him. Kurama is in the middle of a long backstretch with one of his legs kicked backwards when he notices Yusuke's attentions and stops. He tilts his head, puzzled at his friend's amusement.**

**Kurama- **What? I do this every morning.. in this form..

**Yusuke- **Feh, I just didn't know you took being a fox so seriously.. Just don't go lifting your leg on no bushes.

** When Lazurama sticks his head out of the shelter, ears laid back, he joins Kurama in growling at the former Detective. Yusuke smirks nervously and looks back at Banashima to change the subject.**

**Yusuke- **So.. Hiei and Mukuro were getting serious, huh?

** Banashima looks back at Yusuke.**

**Banashima- **Hiei was prreparing to make her his mate.. It wasn't long before her murder that she had even told him about her.. condition.

** Now Kurama stands and comes over to look at the elder demon.**

**Kurama- **Condition?

**Yusuke- **Please, don't tell me she was..

** Banashima lowers his eyes to check Hiei. Yusuke glances up at Kurama.**

**Banashima- **She was.. almost two months along before even she knew for sure..

**Yusuke- **Hey! If you know all this.. why didn't you stop them?!

**Kurama- **I concur!

** Banashima stands, unmoved by their obvious anger. At full height, he's nearly as tall as Kurama.**

**Banashima- **I was busy establishing my covert position as Kandero's underling.

**Yusuke- **Kandero?

**Kurama- **(Growls) The Mage responsible for killing my.. brother's clan?!

** Yusuke glances up at Kurama, somewhat surprised at this angered tone from the usually calm demon. Banashima faces Kurama unafraid.**

**Banashima- **Don't condemn me, kitsune.. When you get to Gandera you will meet up with this child monster.. You will need someone who can contain Kandero or none of you will succeed in destroying Shura.

** Kurama calms himself and raises a hand to smooth his silver hair down the back of his neck.**

**Kurama- **We still have much.. healing to do before we go to Gandera, Elder.

** Yusuke stands, deciding to cut some of the tension that's grown between them and this stranger.**

**Yusuke- **Uh, Kurama.. This is Banashima.. He claims that he's Hiei's Father.

**Kurama- **Hiei's Father abandoned him before he was even born.

**Banashima- **Not entirely.. I'm not going through seven hundred years of history just to please you, kitsune.

**Yusuke- **Banashima, this is..

**Banashima- **The great Youko Kurama.. I know exactly who you are. Your reputation is legendary here in Demon World. It is an honor to meet you.. But I must be returning to Gandera now that mt son is in good hands.

**Kurama- **Shura will never get his hands on my friend again.

**Banashima- **It might help you to know that I'm not the only one you'll have on your side when you get there.. There are others in Gandera who are sickened by Shura's rule.

** Banashima moves away some, then turns back. Clint sits up with a yawning stretch.**

**Banashima- **When your group is ready there is someone they must meet before you all come to Gandera.. He is staying in a cave in..

**Yusuke- **The Forbidden Forest?

**Clint- **The Bukimi Cave?

** Banashima nods as Clint comes over.**

**Banashima- **Yes.

**Clint- **My Father, Nekotama, told us to go there to meet a demon named Aga.. something.

** Yusuke takes his notepad out of a pocket.**

**Banashima- **Agaliarept.

**Yusuke- **Yeah.. He said to tell Aga-whatever about what.. Lazurama, over there, did to.. uh..

** Yusuke half glances up at Kurama. The kitsune's expression stays blank. Lazurama glances toward them to finish the sentence.**

**Lazurama- **Tell him that I killed King Enki and his mate.

** Clint looks toward Lazurama who is busy growing a large bamboo-like plant.**

**Clint- **And my Father..

** Kurama lowers his eyes, then moves away to go help his brother with the plant. Clint gets himself back under control and glances at Yusuke.**

**Clint- **Sorry.

**Banashima- **Yes, your group has much healing to do, yet.. I suggest you stay up here on this okunenju until you can work together much better.. When Shura discovers that the King is dead, and no doubt he will.. He has tiny imps that spy around for him.. It will give him more courage.. I must go. Take care of my son, Lord Urameshi.

**Yusuke- **Hey.. If you get a chance.. Tell Koenma that we're coming to rescue him.

** Banashima nods, then turns and walks to the edge of the plateau. When he just hops off Clint glances at Yusuke, then goes over to the kitsune brothers nervously.**

**Clint- **I meant it.. I'm sorry I snapped..

** Lazurama removes a dagger to slice one of the bamboo stalks off.**

**Lazurama- **You have nothing to apologize for.

**Kurama- **We apologize for the loss of your Father.

** Lazurama glances at Kurama. The older kitsune takes the stalk to pass some of his energy into it as well.**

**Lazurama- **Kurama,..

**Kurama- **The kits will need to know me.

** Knowing of the custom, Clint squats to watch curiously as the two kitsunes continue working with the stalk between their hands. It soon begins to leak a milky substance out of some pores. Clint sniffs.**

**Clint- **Ahh, I see now..

**Lazurama chops the stalk in half and tilts his end up quickly so the milky liquid inside won't spill all out. Kurama does the same. The two demons each take up one of the kits, who were watching curiously. Since they're still too weak to return to their Youko forms, it takes a bit of patience to finally get the kits to lap at the stalks.**

**Clint- **The aroma from this plant is.. delicious..

**Kurama- **You may take a stalk of it, Cat.

**Lazurama- **Yes. We can grow more.

**Clint- **Thanks!

** Yusuke shakes his head at their exchange, but stays next to Hiei.**

**Yusuke- **Don't feed him, you'll never get rid of him.

** Clint growls at Yusuke until Lazurama holds his dagger out to him. The hybrid hesitantly accepts the gesture of trust.**

**Kurama- **If you're protecting Yusuke, you'll need to keep up your strength.

**Yusuke- **I heard that, Foxboy.

** Kurama glances toward Yusuke with a soft smile at the old nickname, his mood calmed by the silver kit he's feeding.**

**Kurama- **So.. How long do you think it'll take for Kuwabara and the others to decide to come look for us?

** Yusuke glances up at the sun that's almost halfway up to the center of the sky.**

**Yusuke- **Knowing Kuwa, he's probably still asleep.. Idiot sleeps like a rock.. But you could contact them like you did last night and tell them to get their a--es over here.

** Kurama folds his ears back as he glances at Yusuke.**

**Clint- **Do it, or he'll use that annoying ring to call his big blue birdie.. And since your ears are way bigger than mine, just trust me.

**Kurama- **I'll tell them to come.

** Kurama opens communication with Shishi to give them the order as he and Lazurama exchange kits.**

**(#) Kurama- **Are you awake, Shishi?

**(#) Shishi- **Have been for hours.. Waiting on this stupid human lug to wake up.. Touya's about to start throwing snowballs at him.

**(#) Kurama- **Well, when you do manage to get him up come to join up with us here.

**(#) Shishi- **Is your brother okay?

**(#) Kurama- **He's much better, thank you.

**(#) Shishi- **We'll be there as soon as we can.

** Kurama glances back toward Yusuke and Hiei. The Toushin is carefully stroking some dust out of the koorime's spikes.**


	40. Scene 40

**Scene 40 -- Almost A Half Hour Later**

** Everyone looks up when they hear Puu's shriek not far away.**

**Yusuke- **About time..

**Kurama- **Shishi said they had to wake Kuwabara up.

** Clint looks at Lazurama as he sips at another stalk of the Milk plant.**

**Clint- **So.. you're a Clan leader,.. huh?

** Lazurama hesitantly glances toward Kurama, who is fussing with Heido's shoulder length silver hair, then nods. Both of the fox kits had finally gathered enough strength to return to their young, youko forms. Lazurama is tending to his daughter's hair in likewise manner.**

**Clint- **How did you get that position?

** Now Lazurama looks at the cat hybrid who shrugs.**

**Clint- **You don't have to answer, I'm just trying to kill time.

**Lazurama- **Our Father went out with a group to hunt..

**Kurama- **And didn't return.

** Clint glances back and forth between the two kitsunes as they speak.**

**Lazurama- **The group was ambushed by another group of hunters..

**Kurama- **Yes.

**Clint- **Sorry to hear that.

**Lazurama- **It wasn't your fault.

**Clint- **What kind of demons were they?

**Kurama- **It doesn't matter..

**Lazurama- **It was a very long time ago..

**Jonelle- **Oww, Dadddy! Don't pull it so hard!

**Lazurama- **Sorry, dear.. I'll try not to do it again.

**Kurama- **Over a thousand years or more, correct, Laz?

**Lazurama- **Eighteen hundred.. But who's counting.

** When the two grow quiet it leaves Clint with a weird feeling. Their awkward glances toward him doesn't help much. Finally, he sighs.**

**Clint- **They were cat demons.. Right?

** Kurama and Lazurama exchange glances.**

**Kurama- **If you must know.. yes.. Led by a ruthless white tiger..

** Yusuke raises a hand to rub the bridge of his nose.**

**Yusuke- **(Mumbled) Aww, d--.. Here we go again..

**Lazurama- **His name was Byakko the Terrible.

** Clint lowers his eyes a moment, then stands and moves away mumbling to himself.**

**Clint- **(Mumbling) Fate strikes again.

** Lazurama tilts his head curiously as he looks at Kurama.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Byakko was his Great Grandfather.

** Lazurama looks away with a deep sigh.**

**Yusuke- **Okay.. Is all of the family closet stuff out of the way?! I thought Demon World was a much bigger place. Geesh!

** Silence falls over the group as the rest of the group finally reaches them. Kuwabara slides off of Puu when the big bird lands. He stops when he sees Hiei curled up beside Yusuke.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey! You found the runt! - He is still alive, isn't he?

** When Kuwabara kneels to poke at the hibernating koorime Yusuke smacks his hand away.**

**Yusuke- **Yes, he's alive.. Do you wanna stay that way, too?! He's healing because he had to rip a really ugly parasite demon out of his chest.

** Kuwabara eeps and looks at Yusuke.**

**Kuwabara- **Eeww.. How did you find him up here? Was he with the fox?

** Kuwabara looks around.**

**Kuwabara- **Did you even find the fox? Don't tell me Hiei can turn into..!

** Yusuke reaches over to thump Kuwabara's forehead.**

**Yusuke- **If you can shut up long enough I'll tell you what happened, you idiot!

** Kuwabara rubs the center of his forehead.**

**Yusuke- **Now, why don't you all gather around while Uncle Yusuke tells you the story, kiddies.

** In a gust of wind that nearly bowls Yusuke over and messes up Kuwabara's hair, yet again, Jin beats the other newcomers over to float in front of Yusuke. Kuwabara pushes the Mazoku off of him and yanks his comb out with an annoyed humph. Yusuke rolls his eyes then begins to bring the rest of the group up to date, ignoring two giggling kitsune kids.**


	41. Scene 41

Sorry this was delayed. Been having connection problems. I'm hoping I have them resolved now.

**#**

**Scene 41 -- King Enma's Throne Room**

** King Enma is just finishing up his meeting with the general of his SDF troops when Hytuka enters. The butler stands quietly to await his turn.**

**Enma- **Those are my new orders, Ootake. I expect them to be carried out by your troops as I've asked.

** General Ootake bows.**

**Ootake- **To the letter, My King.

**Enma- **Dismissed.

** Ootake heads for the balcony across the wide room. King Enma looks at Hytuka.**

**Enma- **Send her in, Hytuka.

** The butler nods then turns and slides the shoji door aside. Before he can give the invitation Durga hurries in to face her Father. King Enma waves Hytuka out so he bows and leaves.**

**Durga- **Father,..

**Enma- **Durga, I know why you're here.

** She glances toward the exiting general.**

**Durga- **I came to give my report.

**Enma- **You killed the demon Mahisasura.

**Durga- **I had no choice.. It was self-defense.

**Enma- **I've already seen the events. You are correct.. So you rescued the kits?

**Durga- **Yes. The poor things were starving and weak..

**Enma- **And you returned them to their Father.

**Durga- **Hai.

**Enma- **And this kitsune is currently hiding on an okunenju stalk..

** Durga looks up at her Father, then glances toward the balcony where Ootake had taken off from. She gasps and looks back up at King Enma again.**

**Durga- **Oh no! Father, please don't..

** The King holds up a hand silencing her and she bows her head, holding back her tears and anger.**

**Enma- **You have done your job in protecting the innocent lives.. Your involvement in this matter is done.

**Durga- **Oh, Father..

**Enma- **I have spoken, Durga. Don't make me confine you to your room.. I have the situation under control.

** Durga looks back up at King Enma, but knows that arguing is useless. When she sees the look on his face is hard against any argument she would give she drops her eyes again and turns to leave. King Enma feels his daughter's anguish and his heart softens.**

**Enma- **Durga,.. my daughter, trust my judgment for once.

** Durga pauses to look back at him over her shoulder.**

**Enma- **I am completely aware of the whole situation now.

** Another servant hurries in as Durga bows her head respectfully and leaves.**

**Servant- **My Lord, you must see this!

** The servant hurries over to Enma's monitor and switches it on. When Enma sees Koenma being led into an arena he goes over closer.**

**Servant- **This is a live feed from the area in Demon World known as Gandera.. Koenma must have spoke your name to allow us to view this.

** Enma waves a hand silencing the servant and continues watching. Koenma, his arms and legs covered in wards, is fastened between two stone pillars. When he is fastened securely the guard moves away and Koenma glances upward quickly. Enma hears Koenma's thoughts as though they are spoken outloud.**

**(#) Koenma- **I know you're watching, Father.. I want you to see and understand who is creating all of this trouble..

** Koenma lowers his eyes to look toward two approaching demons.**

**(#) Koenma- **This boy.. is Lord Shura.. The Mage is Kandero.. They have brought me here to lure the Mazoku. Yusuke, here..

** When the two are close enough Kandero looks down at Shura.**

**Kandero- **He's communicating with someone telepathically.. Perhaps his Father..

** Koenma just stares at the two. Shura glances up at Kandero then giggles and brings his hands together.**

**Shura- **Really?

** Shura looks upward excitedly.**

**Shura- **Does this mean that he's watching us right now?

**Kandero- **M'Lord, we failed to place a ward on his head.. Shall I do that now?

**Shura- **Yes, yes. In a moment..

** Shura moves up closer to Koenma.**

**Shura- **So.. Talking to daddy, are you? Well, I have a message for him..

**Servant- **This child must be insane. Taunting you like this, M'Lord.

**Enma- **Be quiet!

**Shura- **I know the laws, Big Guy.. You know that you can't step one foot here in Demon World.. Not since you signed that treaty with Enki.. I do know, however, that your wench daughter has killed one of my associates..

** Koenma's eyes widen some.**

**Koenma- **My sister.. killed someone?

**Shura- **Be quiet, Little Boy. I wasn't talking to you!

** Koenma, in his teen form, narrows his eyes as he glares down at Shura.**

**Koenma- **Come any closer and I'll trip over you, Worm!

**Shura- **What did you call me?!

**Koenma- **You heard me, you pathetic excuse for a dungpile!

**Shura- **Shut up!

**Kandero- **Boys, please!!

** Both Koenma and Shura look toward the Mage.**

**Kandero- **Forgive me, M'Lord.. Please, finish your message, then we can start what we had him brought here for.

** Shura huffs with annoyance, then looks back up at Koenma.**

**Shura- **King Enki might be dead right now, but you still have to listen to that truce, Enma.. I was smart enough to take out my Father, Lord Yomi, to take this territory over.. Then I'm going to take out all the other threats and take the place that my own Father created me to take..

**Koenma- **Yomi only created you to further his chances of winning the last Royal Tournament.. Luckily fate pitted the two of you against each other and he had to whip you..

**Shura- **You really think he beat me? Who's the dead one right now?! Huh?!

** Shura pokes Koenma in the stomache with his staff.**

**Shura- **Is your impotent Father getting all of this?

**Kandero- **Impudent, M'Lord.

**Shura- **Yeah, whatever.. Is he getting all of this? I'm going to be the next ruler of all of Demon World.. Nobody can stop me!! Not you, not your Father.. Nobody!!

** Shura now turns to leave waving a hand toward Kandero.**

**Shura- **Okay, Kandero.. His Father has seen enough.. I'm starting to get bored.

** Shura continues away. Koenma looks at Kandero who holds out a hand and says a brief chant. When a ward appears he fixes it around Koenma's head. **

**Kandero- **This may sting a bit.

** The last thing Enma hears is his son's pained moan, then the monitor goes black. Enma stands and roars his anger.**

**Enma- **Insolent, little monster!! When the Mazoku takes him out I'll crush his spirit personally!!

** The servant hits the floor quakingin fear of his King's anger as Enma stomps out muttering angrily about Demon World joining the Nether World in oblivion.**


	42. Scene 42

**Scene 42 -- King Enki's Castle **

** The imp, Sagoki, lands in one of the open windows of the castle. When he sees that the room is the King's study he continues on in. He flies over to the huge door and lands on the floor. When Sagoki squeezes his head underneath it carefully he looks up and down the great hallway. The imp is surprised to find no guards or servants anywhere to be seen. With some effort Sagoki squeezes out from under the door, brushes himself off, then flies cautiously down the hall. Carefully keeping his energy masked, the imp searches through the castle, then ascends the great spiral staircase that leads up to the private chambers. He finally follows some voices and finds servants packing stuff away in the former king's library. Sagoki quickly hides behind a shield decoration and listens as the servants lament quietly to each other over the recent deaths of their King and Queen.**

**Maid- **(Quietly).. will be such a sad funeral..

**ManServant-** (Quietly) True.. But we must remember that King Enki and Queen Kokou were great rulers, Sandu

**Sandu- **(Quietly) Hai, that they were.. I shudder to think who would have ordered such an assassination, Tensui.

**Tensui- **(Quietly) Only someone who wished to force the Tournament to take place sooner.

** The head butler looks at the two servants as he enters.**

**Tatsume- **I know it is difficult to deal with, but we have been advised not to speak of their deaths even here.. We must not let anyone outside of this castle know what has happened.. Please, continue the packing quietly.

** When Sagoki spots the head butler coming to take down the shield he quickly uses his power of invisibility so he can slip past the three servants and out the open window across the room. He pauses to glance back toward the castle, then giggles, and streaks back toward Gandera.**


	43. Scene 43

Where did everyone go? Beijing? lol. Okay, well, now that the Olympic stuff is all over with, back to the story, shall we?

Umm, severe warning for this scene. If you're squeamish, read with extreme caution.

**#**

**Scene 43 -- Gandera**

** When Banashima arrives back in the main city, after using a quick transportation spell, he follows the sound of excitement curiously to the large arena near the center of the city. He finds General Mukakai pacing anxiously in a hallway near the main entrance.**

**Banashima- **Mukakai?

** The nervous general turns, glances around, then hurries over to grasp the Fire Mage's robe in his fists.**

**Mukakai- **It's about time you show up!

** Banashima looks toward the arena when a great roar of satisfaction goes up.**

**Banashima- **Control yourself, Mukakai.. What's..?

**Mukakai- **Don't you hear them?!

** Banashima nods, hearing the leering catcalls and requests for more carnage roaring in the arena.**

**Banashima- **Please, Mukakai.. Tell me that's not..

**Mukakai- **It's Lord Koenma.. That d-- little b-- decided to 'Have some fun', as he called it!! I had to take him in there..!!

**Banashima- **Get yourself under control, General.. We can't blow our cover just yet..

** Mukakai raises his hands to cover his ears.**

**Mukakai- **He's.. torturing him, Bana.. We promised to protect him.. I had to leave, I couldn't watch no more..

**Banashima- **Lord Koenma is a lot tougher than he seems, Mukakai.. Besides that, he's immortal.. He won't be killed..

**Mukakai- **With so much going his way the little monster is becoming more confident..

** Banashima meets Mukakai's eyes. The general calms down some when he sees the anger simmering in them.**

**Banashima- **And we both know what happens when an opponent becomes so confident, General.

**Mukakai- **He even had the nerve to taunt King Enma.. Kandero told him that the Prince was communicating with his Father..

** Banashima habitually glances upward.**

**Banashima- **Listen to me.. Urameshi's group is all together now.. They're just regaining their strength and unity.. It won't be long.

**Mukakai- **It may already be too late, Bana.. That brat has something he's been working on in the labratory.. I tried to get in this morning, but I was denied access. The guards told me their orders are to only allow Shura and the scientists in.. That brat is planning to unleash some mutated thing or he's working on some.. death potion or..

**Banashima- **General, get ahold of yourself! We cannot panic now! I'll look into things.

** Banashima stares at the general until the man finally calms down and nods. The 'apprentice' then moves past Mukakai and makes his way calmly on into the arena seating area. He waves at a couple demons that greet him as he goes down the stairs toward the railing. Banashima glances around at other demons, some whose eyes show sadness, helplessness, and worry. When he reaches the rail that surrounds the sunken arena and looks down he sees a very severely beaten Koenma. The Prince is just barely staying on his feet between the two poles he's chained to. Banashima has to work a bit harder to control his boiling anger. In their personal observation box Shura notices Banashima's arrival and points it out to Kandero.**

**Shura- **Well, well. Your apprentice has finally arrived.. Hmm, he doesn't seem too pleased.

**Kandero- **He's probably not seen too many events like this.

** Shura shrugs and leans forward on an elbow.**

**Shura- **This is starting to bore me, Kandero.. I wanted to hear the high and mighty brat scream..

** Kandero looks away to hide his rolling eyes from the high and mighty arrogant brat seated beside him.**

**Shura- **Must think of something that will make him scream.. What can I do that will ensure he never forgets who brought him such pain.. Make him fear me..

** As Shura ponders his next move, Banashima has seen all he can bear to see without erupting the entire arena in black flames. He turns and leaves as quickly as he can. He feels that he'll regret the decision he has made about staying out of this, but resolves that he hasn't got much choice. He pauses beside Mukakai.**

**Banashima- **Brace yourself, Mukakai.. We must stay our course.. We'll see to his injuries as much as we can when this is over.

** The Fire Demon looks away.**

**Banashima- **It sickens me as much as it does you.. But we are too close to the plan making it to the next level.. The Prince will heal.

** The general hesitantly nods. He notices Banashima's balled fists as the demon continues on out. Back in the Master Booth Shura sits up suddenly and claps his hands with a giggle of glee. He looks at Kandero excitedly.**

**Shura- **I know! I know what will leave the most lasting impression on that godling!! I'm going to order the tormentors to take his sight!!

** Kandero looks at Shura incredulously.**

**Shura- **Yes! That will give him a constant reminder of my power, Kandero! Besides that, with him blind he won't be able to do his job..

** When Shura looks back down into the arena he doesn't notice the Mage swallow hard.**

**Shura- **And if he can't do his job.. We will live forever..

**Kandero- **Wha-what?

**Shura- **He handles all the deaths.. If he can't do his job then his Father will have to stop everyone from dying..

** Shura stands quickly and leans against the rail. Kandero sits stunned as Shura gives the order. 'Does this kid forget how much more powerful an injury like this made his own Father?'**

**Shura- **Battle demons!! Time to stop playing around and finish this! Take his sight! Blind the godling and make him scream or you'll all suffer the same fate!!

** Koenma struggles to raise his head. Many of the demons observing in the seats around the arena takes up the chant, 'Blind the Prince!'. The tormentors all pause to glance at each other as if considering the 'best' way to get their new task accomplished.**

**Koenma- **(Groaned) No.. Do not.. do this..

** Finally, one of the tormentors laughs wickedly and moves to thrust his spear into the fire where the hot pokers have been heated. The others nod and goad him on. When the spearhead is heated enough he approaches Koenma.**

**Koenma- **(Weakly) Stop.. I.. command you!

** The heartless demons, all well-trained for this line of service to their young ruler, laugh. One of the larger ones even moves behind Koenma to brace his head as his colleague moves closer. As the horrendous deed is done Koenma's resolve finally crumbles as he screams in pure agony. Kandero looks away from the act to watch Shura close his eyes, revelling in the sound of the screams that turn to shrieks then finally die when Koenma mercifully passes out. Shura scowls at the silence and looks down.**

**Shura- **D--.. His screams were so beautiful to my ears.. Don't you agree, Kandero?

** Kandero chooses not to reply, but it doesn't seem to matter to Shura. The boy waves his hand disdainfully when the tormentors look up at him.**

**Shura- **Well done.. Return him to his cell now.

** With that Shura stands and leaves, humming as he goes. Kandero leans forward to watch the unconscious Prince released and drug out of the arena, 'King Enma will surely kill you or d-- you to oblivion for this, Shura'. The Mage then stands and hurries out himself.**


	44. Scene 44

**Scene 44 -- Shura's Private Chamber **

** When Shura enters he finds the spy imp, Sagoki, relaxing on the window ciel.**

**Shura- **About time you get back, Sagoki.

** Sagoki scowls slightly as his large black eyes watch the boy move to his favorite chair and snuggle into it. When Shura actually looks toward him, though, Sagoki plasters on a huge smile and floats over to land on one of the large arms of the chair that once belonged to Yomi.**

**Shura- **Well, you better have good news.

** Sagoki bows respectfully.**

**Sagoki- **Very good news, My Mighty Young Lord.. Much sadness there is in the king's city..

**Shura- **Speak plainly, Imp.

**Sagoki- **The king and queen are dead. Their funerals are quietly being planned.

** Finally Shura grins.**

**Shura- **So that kitsune had done his job well. I have a new job for you, Sagoki.

**Sagoki- **Of course you do..

**Shura- **Somewhere in Demon World that Urameshi is hiding.. Or perhaps he may already be on his way here.. I need you to go find him, give him the message that I have his precious friend Koenma..

** Shura notices that Sagoki pales and begins to tremble.**

**Shura- **What?

**Sagoki- **Y-you.. w-want me t-to.. speak to th-the.. M-Mazoku?

**Shura- **You have a problem with this?

**Sagoki- **I don't have a death wish! He'll kill me!

**Shura- **He may or he may not.. If you don't take him my message I definately will.

** The imp swallows as he weighs his life expectancy options.**

**Sagoki- **I.. get the m-message..

** Sagoki lifts into the air to leave.**

**Shura- **One more thing, Sagoki... Tell him that his two demon friends, the fox and the koorime are dead.

** Sagoki looks back surprised.**

**Sagoki- **You're now sure of this?

**Shura- **Just tell him!! Make sure he knows that I killed them both! You can also tell him that I'm making excellent sport of the godling, as well.

** Sagoki stares at Shura a moment more, then quickly streaks away. Shura laughs a little to himself then hops out of the chair and goes over to the large desk. He makes his way up onto the chair and opens the book laying on it to a bookmarked page. He then opens the notepad that was the bookmarker to go down through the list of names he has written on the first page.**

**Shura- **(Murmurring) Myself, Hiei, the Youko, Koenma all done.. Only one left..

** Shura lays the notepad aside and looks down at the book that once belonged to his Father.**

**Shura- **Soon I will have the Mazoku's blood sample.. If that d-- beetle ever gets back her! - Then the formula will be completed.. This creation will be even greater than Father could have ever done..

** For a brief moment Shura's brows furrow as he tries to figure out why his statement just didn't seem right. Finally he shrugs the feeling off and giggles as he looks back down at the book.**

**Shura- **The next evolution of.. (giggle) Me!

** Shura continues giggling until it dissolves into a yawn. He closes the book and hops back down to the floor.**

**Shura- **Nap time for Shura.

** Shura stretches as he moves toward his bedroom.**


	45. Scene 45

**Scene 45 -- Banashima's House **

** The Fire Demon is staring into his glowing orb, watching the little Lord disappear into his bedroom. He places his hand over the orb causing it to shrink as it goes black.**

**Banashima- **Evolution of..

** His thoughts are interrupted when a knock sounds on his door. He pockets the dark seeing orb as he hurries to answer the door. Kandero enters.**

**Kandero- **Banashima.

** Banashima closes the door and greets the Mage as he moves toward his kitchen area.**

**Banashima- **Master Kandero.

** He removes the pot of boiling water he'd had on for the two cups of tea.**

**Kandero- **Did you not like the.. entertainment in the arena?

** Banashima honestly shakes his head.**

**Banashima- **Torture isn't my cup of tea..

**Kandero- **You didn't stick around for the best part.

**Banashima- **I seen enough..

** Banashima brings the two cups to the table.**

**Banashima- **Your tea is ready, Master.

**Kandero- **You knew I was coming?

**Banashima- **Hai.

**Kandero- **Your powers are growing.

** Banashima mentally rolls his eyes at the shallow compliment. He sits down to sip at his tea. Kandero ignores the cup meant for him. Seriously, he's not much in the mood for putting anything in his belly at the moment.**

**Banashima- **Does this please you, Master? That I'm getting stronger?

**Kandero- **Depends.

** Banashima hesitates at Kandero's tone then looks up at him.**

**Kandero- **Our little Lord will soon be the king of Demon World, Bana.. We will be the mages to the ultimate ruler.

**Banashima- **He keeps abusing King Enma's son there won't be a Demon World left to rule over.. Then we will be a couple piles of ashes laying next to him.

**Kandero- **King Enma can do nothing to Demon World now, thanks to our possibly-departed King Enki.

** Banashima shrugs.**

**Banashima- **None of us will last forever.. When Demons die they still go past Enma's domain.. I'd be wise to remember that if I were you,.. Master.

**Kandero- **King Enma is a just ruler.. He knows that we are only following the orders of our..

**Banashima- **Yeah. You keep telling yourself that.

** As they were talking Banashima had slowly eased his mind out to carefully try to probe Kandero's mind. Trying to see if the Mage has any knowledge of what's in the Labrotory. Kandero grows quiet a moment when he notices the mental brush.**

**Kandero- **Be careful with your new powers, Bana.. You might not like what you learn.

** The Fire Demon allows Kandero to easily thrust his contact away.**

**Banashima- **I was just practicing, Master.

**Kandero- **I'm not your guinea pig.. The power in my mind could destroy yours.

** Banashima takes a deep sip of his tea to hide his smirk.**

**Banashima- **I'll try to remember that, Master.

**Kandero- **Anyways, I came to tell you to go see to Prince Koenma's wounds.. There are some that you will be able to heal.. His eyes are not one of them.

** Banashima looks up as Kandero heads for the door.**

**Banashima- **His eyes?

** Kandero pauses at the door.**

**Kandero- **If you had been concentrating on something besides spying on the brat you would know what he's done to the Prince.

** Kandero turns to look at Banashima.**

**Kandero- **And you really should have put that barrier around him like you were tempted to do.

** Banashima stands from the table slowly and narrows his eyes at the other mage.**

**Kandero- **Your hesitation to do so has shown me one thing, though.. You're not ready to handle power such as mine.. A true apprentice would be more than willing to pit his growing powers against his mentor..

** After a tense moment of silence Kandero waves a hand dismissively.**

**Kandero- **Eh, don't be discouraged, Bana.. You'll get there someday.. Now, go see to the Prince's wounds.. Practice the skills you were brought here for and cease this silly spying nonsense.

** When Kandero leaves Banashima wastes no time zipping around gathering up various healing herbs then blinking out of the house.**


	46. Scene 46

**Scene 46 -- The Prison**

** Banashima blurs past the outer guards so quickly that they barely have time to recognize him and look at each other. The older guard waves the younger off.**

**Older Guard- **Banashima, the healing Mage.

**Younger Guard- **Oh.. Lord Koenma must be in really bad shape, then.

**Older Guard- **Don't fret about it. He's a god.. They're immortal.

** When the older guard patrols away the younger guard scowls, then glances nervously toward the prison building before resuming his own patrol. In the lower dungeon Banashima finds General Mukakai sitting in the cell trying to comfort Koenma. The prince is trembling in obvious pain. Mukakai looks up at Banashima sadly. The Fire Demon pauses, then puts up a barrier across the cell after he enters. Neither of them speak as Banashima kneels to lay a hand on Koenma's forehead. In a few moments the Prince goes still and his head droops. Now Banashima meets the general's eyes.**

**Mukakai- **We failed to protect him..

**Banashima- **Kandero was expecting me to show myself.. I fear he knows more about me than he is speaking.

**Mukakai- **We have to get Koenma out of here!

**Banashima- **Despite this act..

** Banashima tilts Koenma's head up against Mukakai's shoulder to examine his grisly wounds. The sight of how truly severe his burnt eyes are makes Banashima swallow hard before he can find his voice to continue.**

**Banashima- **We must stay our course.. All of Demon World is at stake here, Mukakai.. If Shura isn't stopped others who aren't blessed with immortality will die.

** Mukakai looks back down at Koenma as Banashima begins to sort through the assortment of healing accessories that he's brought.**

**Mukakai- **Koenma may be immortal,.. but he'll never see again.. Will he?

**Banashima- **He has no eyes left to be healed, General.. The wretched b--s Shura trained certainly know their job.. I'll see to it personally that none of them live past tomorrow.. This is not your shame or failure, Mukakai.. It is mine.

** Mukakai can feel Banashima's anger growing as he continues doing what he can for Koenma.**

**Mukakai- **Bana,..

**Banashima- **Kandero allowed this to be done in an attempt to provoke me.. He wants me to show my true power.. His days are numbered, as well.

** Mukakai sighs and remains quiet to allow his friend to continue his task and try to regain his brief lapse of control.**


	47. Scene 47

**Scene 47 -- The okunenju Plateau**

** Clint brings Yusuke a rabbit on a wooden spit.**

**Clint- **Hungry?

** Yusuke takes the offer.**

**Yusuke- **Sure.. Ooo, my favorite. Roasted Makai Rabbit.. Haven't had one in ages.

** Clint rolls his eyes at the sarcasm. Yusuke sighs deeply and begins to gnaw at the rabbit as Clint sits down beside him.**

**Clint- **Those two foxes aren't half bad hunters.

**Yusuke- **Glad you're all getting along better.

** Clint looks down at Hiei who still seems to be hibernating.**

**Clint- **How long will this little guy be out?

**Yusuke- **Don't ever let him hear you call him that, Clint.

** Yusuke looks down at Hiei when he grunts.**

**Hiei- **Too late.

** Hiei sits up and glares at Clint.**

**Hiei- **You're the one that tried to attack us before!

** Yusuke touches Hiei's arm when the koorime reaches for his nearby kitanna.**

**Yusuke- **Easy there, big fella.

** Hiei turns his glare on Yusuke who isn't as affected by it as Clint was.**

**Yusuke- **This is Clint.. He thought you were Ganderan spies.

** Hiei notices the cooked rabbit and forgets his anger. Yusuke quickly gives the cooked carcass to him.**

**Yusuke- **Help yourself.

** They both watch Hiei tear into the rabbit ravenously.**

**Yusuke- **Been a while since you ate, huh?

**Hiei- **About.. 2 weeks.. I refused to eat that b--'s food.

**Clint- **I can get you another one if you..

** Hiei tosses the skeleton over his shoulder.**

**Hiei- **That would help my decision on whether to spare you or not, baka.

** They hear a melodic chuckle and look up at Kurama who is standing nearby. Clint hurries away to get another rabbit.**

**Hiei- **You find my starvation amusing, Fox?

** As Kurama moves to sit before his two friends Hiei glances around at the small gathering.**

**Kurama- **No, Hiei, of course not.. In fact, I'm pleased to know you're well enough to resume your old ways.

**Hiei- **Where's.. Banashima?

**Yusuke- **Your Dad had to go back to Gandera.

** Hiei looks back at Yusuke scowling.**

**Kurama- **Yes, we know who he is, Hiei.

** The koorime barely glances up at Clint when he brings another cooked rabbit over. Yusuke looks up at him as Hiei just begins to eat as eagerly as he'd feasted on the first one.**

**Yusuke- **Thank you.

** Hiei grunts. Clint leaves shaking his head. Hiei then shrugs at the two demons in front of him.**

**Hiei- **So he's my sire.. Means little to me.

**Yusuke- **He seems pretty powerful.

** Now Hiei pauses his meal in thought a moment before nodding. **

**Hiei- **He is.

**Kurama- **He'll be a very good ally.

**Hiei- **Hn.

** Hiei glances around again, then looks at Yusuke.**

**Hiei- **Speaking of allies..

** Yusuke holds up a hand.**

**Yusuke- **They belong to Kurama.. I just brought the cat.

**Kurama- **Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka have been very loyal friends for the past three years. We can trust them.

** Hiei tosses the rabbit carcass aside and notices Kuwabara has wandered over to stand a few feet away, arms crossed and listening to them.**

**Hiei- **Are you going to join us, Fool? Or just stand there looking the part?

**Kuwabara- **Would I be intruding on your little reunion?

** Yusuke lowers his eyes, but Kurama invites Kuwabara to sit beside him.**

**Kurama- **Of course you are welcome to join us, Kazuma.

** Hiei and Kurama both feel the tension between Yusuke and Kuwabara as the human joins them.**

**Hiei- **So you two still haven't resolved your s-- I see.

**Yusuke- **Drop it, Hiei.

** Kurama glances between Yusuke and Kuwabara, then looks at Hiei who seems to be somewhat aware of the situation.**

**Kurama- **I'm not used to being in the dark.. Could you fill me in on these two, Hiei?

**Hiei- **Hn.

**Kuwabara- **It's all my fault, Kurama.

** Hiei and Kurama look at Kuwabara as Yusuke mumbles a cursing agreement.**

**Yusuke- **(Mumbled) D-- right it is.

**Kurama- **Explain, Kazuma.

** Kuwabara drops his eyes. Before he can figure out how to put his explanation into words Hiei aids him.**

**Hiei- **While Yusuke was here with us fighting that stupid Royal Tournament Mr. Hero, here, moved in on his woman.. Because my.. Yukina dumped him and he was so distraught he had nothing better to do.

** Yusuke closes his eyes. Kuwabara glares at Hiei a moment, then glances nervously at Kurama.**

**Kuwabara- **Yukina didn't dump me, it was a mutual agreement.. She was too hung up on finding a certain.. missing.. brother..

** Kuwabara glares back at Hiei again letting them all know that he knows the truth now about Hiei being the "missing" brother. Hiei ignores the glare to continue his account.**

**Hiei- **The last time I seen these two together, Yusuke was about to cut the fool's throat..

**Kurama- **All this over that cheating female?

**Kuwabara- **I didn't mean for it to happen.. We just sorta.. fell into it.. By the time I cooled down I couldn't find you to apologize, Yusuke.

**Yusuke- **I didn't want you to find me.. I didn't want anyone to find me.

** Yusuke draws one of his knees up to hug it and hide his face from the others.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) It really scared me when I seen how close I came to.. taking your head off..

**Kuwabara- **Wasn't a very pleasant experience for me, either, man!

** Yusuke glares at Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke- **How the h-- was I supposed to feel, ya jerk?! Everyone was leaving me! She left.. Genkai left..

** He glances at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **You left.. (Shrugs) So I figured it was my time to do it, too..

**Kuwabara- **Well, it might make you feel better to know that Keiko left me not long after that mess.

** All three demons look back at Kuwabara.**

**Kuwabara- **Yeah. She dumped me for some second-term medical student.. He left her pregnant with twins, though, so I guess what goes around comes around.

** For several moments everything is silent. Finally, Yusuke breaks it.**

**Yusuke- **So what happened between you and Yukina?

** Kuwabara shrugs.**

**Kuwabara- **We're friends.. She and I both decided to keep it that way.. I suppose all of you knew who her brother was all along.

** Kurama and Yusuke glance at each other.**

**Kuwabara- **Yeah, that's nothing new.

**Hiei- **Don't dwell on what no longer matters.

**Kurama- **Right. We are here now.. Together again.

**Kuwabara- **Older.

**Yusuke- **More powerful.. Well, most of us..

**Hiei- **And facing a brat that should've been eliminated by his own Father years ago.

** Kurama looks at Hiei.**

**Kurama- **Lord Yomi's genetically engineered son.

**Hiei- **Hn.. Trust me, Fox.. That brat is worse than Yomi ever was.. He won't be easy to kill.

**Kurama- **I trust you did more than just sit chained up in his prison?

**Hiei- **I could only use my jagan for brief periods.. His Chief Mage is very powerful.. I fear he's more ruthless than Shura.

**Kuwabara- **Well, this is odd for you, Hiei.. This kid must be scary if he has you afraid.

** Hiei growls at Kuwabara.**

**Hiei- **I never said I was afraid of the little b--d! I've just learned not to underestimate my opponent..

** Everyone looks around when Kurama's name is called.**

**Jonelle- **Unca Kurama!

** The kitsune catches the two young kits when they chase each other over and hop onto his lap. Lazurama dashes over nervously.**

**Lazurama- **Kits, no!

** Yusuke allows himself to smile as Kurama hugs the two young children.**

**Kurama- **It's okay, Laz.

**Lazurama- **No, it's not. You're their elder and they need to mind their..

** Kurama looks up at his brother.**

**Kurama- **I said it's okay, Laz.

** Kurama looks back down at the kits.**

**Kurama- **I'm glad that you two are doing better.

**Heido- **We didn't mean to be disrespectful, Sir.

** Kurama strokes the young silver kitsune boy's head.**

**Kurama- **I know, Heido.

**Jonelle- **We wanted to thank you, Elder.

**Heido- **yeah.. For sparing our Papa.

** Kurama glances up at Lazurama.**

**Jonelle- **He really didna want to do those bad things.

**Kurama- **I know. I'm glad that you two know that, too.

** The boy bows his head.**

**Heido- **(Quietly) We will miss mama, though.. And our siblings..

**Kurama- **I know.. Do you blame your papa for their deaths?

**Jonelle- **No.. It was those mean demons!

**Heido- **Mother Durga took care of the one that was holding us.. But the others..

**Kurama- **They'll be dealt with. Your Papa, my friends, and I will make sure of that.

** Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama notices Touya and Shishi moving calmly, but alertly, around to their side looking around. Slowly Kuwabara stands and turns, also. Kurama looks down at the kits again.**

**Kurama- **Go with your papa now, kits.

**Lazurama- **Come on.

** The actions of Kuwabara and the other two aren't lost on Lazurama. He gathers his two kits up and hurries them back into the lean-to shelter that he and Kurama had erected. Lazurama then sits down alertly in front of the opening. Instinct tells the kits to scrunch back into the shelter and go completely still. Yusuke looks at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **We got company.. somewhere..

** Hiei stands and unsheathes his kitanna.**

**Kuwabara- **(Quietly) I feel a very small aura..

**Touya- **Can you tell where?

** Shishi motions toward a clump of bushes.**

**Shishi- **From that direction.

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.

** Kurama looks toward Suzuka.**

**Kurama- **Stay near Lazurama and the kits.

** The blonde nods. Clint moves to stand beside Yusuke. They watch Touya move forward and blow a chilling breeze in the direction Shishi has indicated. A frost forms on the vegetation before Touya. Soon, they hear a tiny sneeze. Hiei homes in on the sneeze and has a hold on Sagoki and blurs back to his place before the imp knows what hit him.**

**Sagoki- **Hey! Let me go!!

** When he sees who's holding him he shrieks.**

**Sagoki- **No!! You're supposed to be dead!!

** When Kurama stands up Sagoki shrieks again.**

**Sagoki- **So are you!!

** The imp starts trying to get free again.**

**Sagoki- **Let me go! I'm just a lowly messenger!

**Hiei- **Messenger, hmm?

**Sagoki- **You let me go, you halfbreed!!

** Yusuke comes over and flicks Sagoki's head.**

**Yusuke- **Watch your mouth, imp.. Just tell us the message.

**Sagoki- **Lord Shura wants you to know that he has Lord Koenma.

**Yusuke- **That's old news, squirt.

**Sagoki- **Well, he wanted me to tell you that the Fox and the Koorime are dead, too..

**Hiei- **It's good news that he thinks that.

**Kurama- **Yes.. Perhaps there's more that you should tell us.

** Sagoki shakes his head quickly.**

**Sagoki- **No, no.. That's all he wanted me to..

**Yusuke- **How about what he don't want us to know?

** Kuwabara comes over and bends to look closer at the imp.**

**Kuwabara- **Wow. This demon is smaller than Hiei.

**Yusuke- **Yeah. First time in Demon World for you, I keep forgetting that. Even you could whip this one, Kuwa.

** Kuwabara scowls at Yusuke.**

**Kuwabara- **I could, but it wouldn't be very sporting.

** Hiei rolls his eyes at the two then gives Sagoki a tighter squeeze when he begins to chant a curse on Kuwabara.**

**Hiei- **Now, now. We'll have none of that, Imp.

** Kuwabara looks at Hiei.**

**Kuwabara- **What was he doing?

**Hiei- **He was attempting a spell that would shrink you, Moron.

** Kuwabara flinches back.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey, no way! Been there before.. It wasn't fun!

** Lazurama comes over with a cage he's formed out of some vines.**

**Lazurama- **This imp is Sagoki..

** Sagoki 'eeps' when he looks up at Lazurama.**

**Sagoki- **You, too?!

** Sagoki shakes his head.**

**Sagoki- **Lord Shura will not be pleased about any of this..

**Hiei- **We won't be keeping him as our pet, Fox!

** Sagoki starts struggling again. Yusuke reaches over and grasps his bulbous head with one of his hands.**

**Sagoki-** (Mumbled) Get your.. filthy hand.. off of me..!

**Yusuke- **Shut up.

** Yusuke closes his eyes and probes Sagoki's thoughts until the imp manages to bite him. He yanks his hand away with a curse then looks at Hiei.**

**Yusuke- **I know what I need to know. Fry him, Hiei.

**Hiei- **Hn. I am still hungry.

** Yusuke moves away, obviously upset. As Hiei raises the temperature of his hand Sagoki squeals and begins to smoke. Hiei keeps his concentration on cooking the messenger until Yusuke yells angrily. Everyone looks toward him when the Toushin blows up a large boulder in an agonized rage. Hiei looks down at the now-charred imp and tosses it away with disdain. Kurama stops Kuwabara from going over to Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **No, Kazuma.. Let's give him time to settle down.. Something has obviously upset him greatly.

**Kuwabara- **That brat's done something to Koenma.

** Everyone glances at Kuwabara, then watches Yusuke growl and blow up another boulder. **


	48. Scene 48

This scene is a compilation of the last one and this one. In my handwritten version, this was a very long scene. Both contain a lot of "baggage" that this ragtag group has to get in order before they can go on.

**#**

**Scene 48 -- A Few Minutes Later **

** When Yusuke finally stands quiet once more Kurama and Kuwabara go over closer.**

**Kurama- **Tell us.

**Kuwabara- **Yeah. What has he done to the Toddler?

** Yusuke slams his fists together, but keeps his composure that he's fought hard to regain.**

**Yusuke- **He.. tortured him.. in their arena..

** Yusuke closes his eyes.**

**Yusuke- **and.. blinded.. him!

** yusuke wails angrily and shoots another blast that destroys a tree. Kurama flinches, but he also hears the two kits yelp and begin to whimper in the shelter. Kuwabara landed a few feet back on his rear. Kurama touches Yusuke's arm.**

**Kurama- **I know this is terrible news.. But you're scaring the kits.. And please do not destroy anymore plants.

** Yusuke looks to watch Lazurama crawl into the lean-to. He then takes a deep breath and lowers his hand to relax his energy.**

**Yusuke- **Sorry.. Kurama, they'll need to stay here or be hid somewhere.. It's not going to be pretty once I get my hands on that..

**Kurama- **I get the message, Yusuke.

** The kitsune turns toward his friends again.**

**Kurama- **Suzuka, Shishi.

**Yusuke- **When they're hid, you guys need to go meet that Agalia guy..

** Suzuka, Shishi, Clint, and Hiei come over. The koorime glances down at Kuwabara who is still staring at yusuke's swath of destruction.**

**Hiei- **Get up, you idiot.

** Hiei then looks up at Yusuke as the redhead scrambles to his feet.**

**Hiei- **What are you going to do?

**Yusuke- **I'm going to Gandera. What else?

**Hiei- **Hn. I'm going with you.

**Kuwabara- **I know you're upset, Urameshi..

**Yusuke- **Upset?!

** Kuwabara steps back when Yusuke begins to transform into his demon form.**

**Yusuke- **You really think so?

**Kuwabara- **But we have to stay together!

**Kurama- **Kuwa is correct, Yusuke.. We must stay united now.

** Kurama looks at Suzuka and Shishi.**

**Kurama- **But I will need you two to stay here and help Lazurama guard the kits.

** Hearing Kurama, Lazurama comes out of the shelter and glares toward them.**

**Lazurama- **I'm not staying behind!

** Kurama turns to look at his brother a little surprised.**

**Lazurama- **Don't make me disobey you, Kurama.

**Kurama- **Will you trust your kits to these two then?

** Lazurama glances toward Suzuka and Shishi then nods firmly.**

**Lazurama- **If they're friends of yours I know they can be trusted.

** Kurama sighs, but knows better than to argue with a determined Kitsune.**

**Kurama- **Put them in hibernation, then, so they'll be easier to keep track of.

** The younger brother nods. Suzuka and Shishi follow him back to the shelter.**

**Yusuke- **We have to get Koenma away from that freak.

**Clint- **Father told us that meeting Agaliarept first was very important, YuYu.

**Yusuke- **We can't waste anymore time..

**Hiei- **He's not going to kill Koenma, Yusuke.

** Yusuke looks down at Hiei.**

**Hiei- **He's using the godling to lure you to him.. I felt his intentions are much more sinister than just your death..

** Hiei moves his left hand to touch his warded right arm.**

**Hiei- **I read some of his thoughts while he took some of my blood.

**Kurama- **He took the blood out of your right arm?

**Hiei- **Hn.. In his twisted mind he thought that would give him some of the blood of my black dragon.

** Hiei looks back up at Yusuke.**

**Hiei- **He wants some of your blood, as well.

** Lazurama returns.**

**Lazurama- **When I first went to Gandera he had blood taken from me, too.

** Yusuke growls again.**

**Yusuke- **What the h-- is that little punk b-- up to?!

**Hiei- **Banashima wants me to go see this Agaliarept, also.

**Kurama- **Then it may well be worth our time.

** Yusuke moves away from the group and looks one way, then the other.**

**Yusuke- **Great! Gandera is that way.. And the Forbidden Forest is that way.. And we're too small of a group to be split up..

** Yusuke looks toward the guarded shelter then brings his hands up to grasp the sides of his head as he shakes it.**

**Yusuke- **We'll need everyone we can get.. But we can't leave those kits unguarded.. D-- it, I just remembered why I hate this position!!

** Calmly, Hiei goes over and stands facing the Mazoku unafraid.**

**Hiei- **Lord Urameshi, gather yourself.

**Kuwabara- **Yeah, you're scarin' us, man!

** The group all glance at the human as Lazurama comes back over.**

**Kuwabara- **Well, isn't he?

** The demons all shake their heads.**

**Lazurama- **I have the kits in hibernation.. Kurama and I can put some guard plants around them.

**Kurama- **Yes, we can do that.. They won't wake up until one of us wakes them.

** Yusuke watches the two kitsunes go back toward the shelter.**

**Jin- **We still shouldna be a-breakin' up our group, though, Yusuke..

**Clint- **I say we go there first like we planned.

**Yusuke- **All of you shut the h-- up!! I need to think, d-- it!

** Shishi and Suzuka come back over to the others as Yusuke moves away grumbling.**

**Shishi- **Change in plans?

**Suzuka- **Yeah, what's going on?

**Touya- **Nothing if we can't work together on something so simple as a d-- direction to go in.

** Hiei looks up at Touya.**

**Hiei- **I think our problem is that we have all forgotten who we are!

** Yusuke stops and turns to look back at Hiei. Lazurama and Kurama pause their planting to look toward him. Hiei looks away a moment, then crosses his arms.**

**Hiei- **Since King Enki is dead that reverts Demon World back to the way it was before Urameshi's Tournament.

** Hiei glances around to make sure he has all of their attentions, then continues.**

**Hiei- **Mukuro is also dead.. regretably.. But I was still her Second-In-Command.. as well as her heir when she was killed.. So that now makes me the Lord of one-third of Demon World.

** Hiei pauses to wait for any objections, but he gets none so he looks toward Yusuke.**

**Hiei- **We know that King Raizen is dead..

**Yusuke- **Regretably.

**Hiei- **(Nods) Hn.. You accepted his position properly, if I remember correctly.

**Yusuke- **Hn.

** Kurama and Lazurama come back over.**

**Kurama- **So that just leaves one third to be argued over.

** Hiei looks up at Kurama.**

**Kurama- **Between Shura and myself.. since Lord Yomi is dead, as well.

**Hiei- **Shura doesn't just want one third.. The selfish brat wants it all.. This was his plan in making me hate you.. He released me knowing that parasite would cause me to fight you..

**Kurama- **Since we're both pretty equal in status he figured we would kill each other.

**Hiei- **Hn. Now, you're actually the only one that has the right to challenge him for his position, Kurama.

**Kurama- **I have no desire for Lordship, Hiei.. I only came here to rescue you.

**Hiei- **You accepted Yomi's offer to be his Second.. To my knowledge that position has never been rescended.

** Now Kurama sighs and crosses his own arms.**

**Kurama- **No, it hasn't been.. Nor did I ever resign it.

** Kuwabara looks toward Yusuke and sees the Toushin's approval of the way Hiei has taken over.**

**Hiei- **Then, as you said, that only leaves your third of this world to be secured.. I doubt you would have any trouble taking the little monster out.

**Lazurama- **If it were one-on-one I have no doubts in my brother's abilities, either.

** Kurama glances at Lazurama.**

**Lazurama- **But as long as that Mage is by Shura's side..

** Now Yusuke comes back over.**

**Yusuke- **We'll have someone that can deal with Kandero, Hiei.. Your Father told us that he can handle him.

** Hiei nods.**

**Clint- **We still have to go see Agaliarept first.

** Everyone looks toward Clint.**

**Clint- **My Father thought it was important enough to tell us to go there with his last words.. It must be very important.

** Yusuke watches Hiei lift a hand to rub his chin.**

**Hiei- **Perhaps your Father and mine know something about this.. Agaliarept.. that we don't.

**Kuwabara- **Then let's go there. Maybe this guy has some kind of special power or weapon to give us.. You know your track record with people in caves, Yusuke.

** Yusuke tilts his head toward Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke- **Yeah. Two near-deaths and one full death.. Thanks for reminding me, Big Guy.

** Kurama looks toward Shishi and Suzuka.**

**Kurama- **I trust your judgment on things like this.. Do either of you get any vibes about this demon?

** Everyone watches the two demons look at each other. They obviously communicate telepathically to compare notes. After a couple moments they both nod and look back up at Kurama.**

**Shishi- **We both agree with the Cat and the goofy human.

** Kuwabara glances toward Clint then suddenly realizes that he is the only human there.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey! I.. Was I just insulted again?!

** Hiei rolls his eyes.**

**Hiei- **They agreed with you, Fool.

**Kuwabara- **Well, I get all.. tingly when I hear that name.

**Hiei- **Agaliarept?

** The human closes his eyes, shivers some, and nods.**

**Kuwabara- **We have to go see him.

** Hiei shrugs.**

**Hiei- **That settles it then.. You guys are going to the Forbidden Forest.

** Hiei starts off in the opposite direction.**

**Yusuke- **Where are you..?

**Hiei- **I'm going to Gandera.

** The koorime pauses and turns back.**

**Hiei- **The rest of you go and see what Agaliarept has to say, then meet me outside of Gandera.

**Lazurama- **You're going there alone?

**Hiei- **I'm going to see what I can learn with my jagan.. Trust me, I will not be caught again.

**Kurama- **Hiei,..

**Yusuke- **Be careful, three-eyes.

** Hiei nods once.**

**Hiei- **Hn.. Same to all of you.

** The others look at Yusuke when Hiei blurs away.**

**Yusuke- **What? He may be small, but he's powerful.

**Clint- **Shura did catch him before.

**Yusuke- **He won't catch Hiei offguard like that again.. If we're going to this cave we best get going.

**Kurama- **I agree.

** Yusuke turns and uses the whistle to call Puu. He smirks when Clint and the Kitsunes complain as they clasp their ears. Kuwabara just looks thoughtfully in the direction Hiei disappeared in.**


	49. Scene 49

**Scene 49 -- Gandera/Two Days Later **

** Banashima is once more in the dungeon giving Koenma a cup of water when Kandero enters. Banashima recognizes his presence, but doesn't acknowledge it.**

**Banashima- **Are you feeling better this morning, Lord Koenma?

**Koenma- **Some.. You're the one.. that has been healing me..

**Banashima- **Yes. I was ordered to keep you alive.

** In spite of his situation, the blinded prince scowls.**

**Koenma- **I'm immortal.. I can't die, you idiot.

** Banashima rolls his eyes, but Kandero chuckles. Koenma quiets a long moment as he scans the new arrival before turning his senses back toward the one caring for him.**

**Koenma- **Might I.. ask your name?

**Banashima- **(Quietly) It's not important, M'Lord.

** Banashima knows that he can't risk a mental message to Koenma with Kandero so near. Kandero comes over to lean against the bars of the cell.**

**Kandero- **Go ahead. Tell the blind boy your name.

** When Kandero speaks Koenma recognizes the voice and curls his lip in a silent snarl, bowing his head to hide it also.**

**Banashima- **My name is Banashima.. I'm Master Kandero's apprentice.. I'm very talented at healing.

**Kandero- **Do you have any idea why our young Lord blinded you, son of Enma?

** Koenma doesn't answer, but Banashima feels him begin to tremble.**

**Kandero- **It was for many reasons, actually.. First of all, it pleased him tremendously to hear your screams of agony.. Secondly, I believe, it was because he heard you asking your Father to see what was going on..

**Koenma- **Yes! I wanted him to see the ones truly responsible for these crimes..

**Kandero- **Thirdly, he feels that if you're blind you can no longer do your job, therefore there will be no more death.

**Koenma- **Your.. Lord.. really is a foolish boy..

**Kandero- **Most importantly, he wants your Mazoku friend to come here in full force.. He's planning a very big surprise for him.

** Koenma turns his face away from the older mage. The fire demon successfully manages to hide his growing anger.**

**Kandero- **Personally, I could have talked the boy out of it, but I had my reason to allow it, also.. I wished to test this one that's been caring for you.. I was beginning to have.. doubts.. concerning his loyalty to our cause.. I was beginning to think that perhaps he was hiding his true.. potential.. from me.

** Banashima calmly shakes his head.**

**Banashima- **A foolish test..

**Kandero- **Perhaps, but now I know what I need to about you.. If you would have protested it would have confirmed my suspecions of you being sent here by Enma.. or perhaps even the late King Enki..

** Banashima's eyes widen, but he quickly covers his surprise at Kandero knowing this information.**

**Banashima- **What did I ever do to make you suspect such a thing, Master?

** Even though his sight might be gone, Koenma's other senses are very much aware. He raises his face toward Banashima curiously. He can feel that there is something deeper about this demon, but he can't quite put his finger on it. And the name.. Where has he heard that name before? Kandero watches Banashima place a hand on Koenma's forehead.**

**Banashima- **You should rest now, M'Lord.

** The Elder mage watches Banashima put Koenma to sleep easily.**

**Kandero- **Well, you do disappear quite often.. Two or three days at a time.. If you have nothing to hide, tell me where you go, Banashima.

** The fire demon makes sure Koenma is situated comfortably as possible while being chained to a cold, steel wall. He then leaves the cell and faces Kandero.**

**Banashima- **Well, if you must know, Master.. Besides being your apprentice I also have.. children to look after.

**Kandero- **Children?

**Banashima- **Yes.. I have them securely hidden away where I'm sure they'll be safe from the war that our young ruler is about to set off.

**Kandero- **Wise move.

**Banashima- **I felt it necessary after the way you used the Kitsune's kits against him.

** Banashima turns to leave.**

**Kandero- **Those kits were rescued.

** Banashima pauses, then turns back.**

**Banashima- **I can't say I'm sorry to hear that.. Our fight is with this.. Mazoku boy.. not innocent children.

**Kandero- **I agree.. But they did serve their purpose so I allowed the beautiful princess to take Mahisasura out of our hair.

** Kandero moves up beside Banashima, but avoids his glaring eyes.**

**Kandero- **I did receive one last message from Tickoso before the parasite was killed.. The fox puppet, Lazurama, was severely wounded by Nekotama's halfbreed son.. Those wounds, plus the loss he's suffered..

** Kandero shakes his head sadly, feigning sympathy.**

**Kandero- **Such a pity that he's probably dead and unable to care for them now, anyhow..

** Now Kandero looks at Banashima.**

**Kandero- **Don't you agree?

**Banashima- **Hai, Master.

** Kandero nods.**

**Kandero- **Then I agree that you are very wise to protect what's yours, Bana.. As for this.. war you speak of.. Once Shura destroys Urameshi there will be nobody else in Demon World that will oppose him.. or us.

**Banashima- **Yes, I see.. Lord Shura will fulfill his destiny.

** Kandero inclines his head.**

**Kandero- **After all, this is what our late Lord Yomi created the boy for.

**Banashima- **Everything will be as it should be, Master.

** Kandero nods with a smirk and leaves. Banashima looks back into the cell toward Koenma a moment, then leaves hoping he hasn't made a mistake in mentioning his children.**

**#**

I have decided to continue this "Saga" in a series of sequels to keep the story from becoming too large. I do hope my faithful readers will continue to support this series. I'm going to call the next sequel in line, Shura's Quest, The Forbidden Forest. This sequel will contain some tragedy in the form of character death, so be warned. Hopefully it will get a few reviews, too. See ya in the woods.


End file.
